Eureka Con
by Mlle. Phoenix Fox
Summary: Sheriff Jack Carter has learned a thing or two since the US Marshall was reassigned to the Smartest Small Town in the world. Like don't make fun of a town of Whovians on the eve of the fiftieth anniversary special. But things go wibbley when the Tenth and Eleventh Doctor suddenly appears in the lobby of Global Dynamics. And they're real. Just another day in Eureka...
1. Just Another Day in Eureka

_**Wow. I can't believe it's been a year since I became a Whovian. I count today since it was the 50th Anniversary Special that got me hooked on the show. So to celebrate, I'm publishing this little gem. It's mostly finished. I'm only going to post a chapter a day or so. Partly so I can finish it. Mostly because I find lately that people don't review if you post everything at once. So if you want more, review! So a little background before we begin, I was a fan of the show Eureka first. And I was so sad they went off the air. So a few years ago I began playing with the idea of this Eureka Con theme so keep the quirky **_**_sci-fi fun going. But it wasn't until I became a Whovian that this story found legs. And of course I become a Whovian and my Doctor regenerates on me. Darn you Moffat! LOL…Don't get me wrong. I like the Twelfth Doctor, can't wait for the Christmas Special, but as my Mom said, 'he needs to lighten up'. So I guess this fic was part therapy to get over the lost of the Eleventh Doctor. Also I wanted to try a Ten/Rose reunion, Eleven/Rose reunion, Ponds/Eleven reunion and Whoffle story. This story has all of that and more. So sit back, relax and enjoy my loves._**

**_flames and kisses,_**

**_Mlle. Phoenix Fox_**

* * *

><p>Sheriff Jack Carter sighed.<p>

"Just another day in Eureka..." He said looking up at the rocket taking off.

"Jack! We've got to stop that rocket before it hits the EM shield." Henry Deacon's voice came over the earpiece he wore.

"Okay...explain to me the plan again?" Jack asked with a wince.

"The isotopic emitter will send a beam of electrostatic energy that will overload the rocket's navigational systems and power cells until it self destructs." Henry explained from his post atop the roof of Global Dynamics.

"So...the ray gun will short-circuit the rocket and make it explode?" Jack clarified.

"Yes!" Henry shouted looking through his binoculars.

"Works for me." Jack said hefting the bazooka like device unto his shoulder.

"Now we must be careful about this. We've only got one shot." Henry told him.

"Always do." Jack said taking aim. Then he fired and a blue beam of light streaked through the sky and zapped the rocket making it explode. And one huge hunk of shrapnel embed itself on the hood of Jack's brown sheriff's jeep.

"Of...course..."Jack sighed.

"Haha! Jack you did it!" Henry laughed.

"Yeah. And now to make who fired that rocket pay." Jack said with resolve.

* * *

><p>"Come on Sheriff! This is so lame!" Huffed the teenage boy as he and his buddies scrubbed the floor of the Sheriff's office. Jack sat at his desk, feet propped up on his desk as he read a magazine.<p>

"Should have thought of that when you idiots decided it was a good idea to launch a rocket with actual jet fuel." Jack said.

"We were just trying to win the Ultimate Whovian contest." One of the other boys said.

"The what?" Jack asked.

"The Ultimate Whovian contest. Whoever proves they're a huge Doctor Who fan wins a trip to Cardiff and tickets to the Doctor Who experience!" The third boy said with an enthusiastic grin.

"Doctor Who? The TV show?" Jack said incredulously.

"Oh yes!" The first boy quoted.

"Who's your Doctor Sheriff?" The third boy asked.

"I've never seen the show." Jack said trying to go back to his magazine. Which proved impossible when the three teens looked at him stunned.

"What?! Dude! How could you have never seen Doctor Who? It's THE show that defined the sci-fi genre!" The second boy said.

"Well I'm a little busy keeping science reality from destroying the world." Jack said sarcastically. Henry came in, wearing his brown overalls from his garage.

"Hey Jack. Fixed your jeep." The black man said tossing him the keys.

"Thanks Henry."

"Dr. Deacon...Sheriff Carter has never seen Doctor Who." The third boy said.

"What? You're kidding?" Henry said.

"Henry what's this Ultimate Whovian contest and should I be worried?" Jack asked.

"It's the big contest we have for Eureka Con. Whoever proves they know the most Doctor Who trivia, has the best costume and demonstrates how Doctor Who influenced their love of science wins." Henry explained.

"Eureka Con?" Jack asked.

"Because of our busy schedules, most of the town can't make the rounds of any sci-fi conventions. So we created our own. And the town charter says we can only have Eureka Con every eight years for the same reason. Our last Con was in the fall before you came to Eureka." Henry elaborated.

"Which is lame. Should be every year." The first boy muttered.

"Hmm. Try saying that after you start a ten-year research project at GD." Henry told him.

"And Eureka Con is all about Doctor Who?" Jack asked.

"This year it is. Because this year Eureka Con coincides with the fiftieth anniversary of the show. Although technically, our last Eureka Con was also themed Doctor Who since that was the year the series rebooted." Henry explained sitting on the edge of Jack's desk.

"And everybody in town is going?" Jack asked.

"Duh. Everyone in town is a Whovian." The first boy muttered. Jack looked to Henry for help.

"A fan of Doctor Who." Henry said.

"Ah!" Jack nodded.

"There's not a person in Eureka who can't claim that watching the show didn't inspire them to reach for the stars." Henry said.

"Who's your Doctor, Dr. Deacon?" The third boy asked.

"Me? I'm a Seventh Doctor man myself. I love how he was both the clownish showman and the cunning mastermind." Henry said.

"And how did the show influence you?" The second boy asked.

"The show taught me that knowledge is power. Not who has the bigger guns...or the flashiest rocket?" Henry replied raising a pointed brow.

"Yeah but does it get you to Cardiff?" The first boy asked.

"Okay that's it. Go home. And come straight here after school tomorrow to finish your community service." Jack ordered as the boys dashed out, grabbing their backpacks.

"Believe it or not, launching a rocket isn't the craziest thing people have done to win." Henry chuckled.

"Dare I ask?" Jack sighed.

"One year Fargo tried to ride a blimp like Rose Tyler did over the London Blitz." Henry said.

"And how many bones did he break?" Jack asked.

"Three ribs, a femur and his tailbone." Henry said.

"Not surprised. This is gonna be fun." Jack said.

"It's a great show. Once you give it a chance." Henry said.

"I'll stick with ESPN." Jack said.

"I'm surprised Allison didn't make you watch the show." Henry said.

"What didn't I do?" Asked Jack's beautiful wife as she walked into the station pushing a stroller. Jack grinned at the woman with caramel skin and dark hair. He stood up and gave her a kiss then kneeled before their one year old son.

"Jack's never seen Doctor Who." Henry said.

"Seriously?" Allison blinked.

"JJ, tell your mom it's not a big deal." Jack said to his son who offered him a Cheerio.

"You might want to reconsider that, Jack. Eureka loves the Doctor." She said.

"So long as he doesn't blow up my town, I'll let the Whooligans have their fun." Jack said standing up.

"Whovians!" Allison corrected.

"Same difference." Jack smiled.


	2. The Mystery Begins

**_One more chapter of exposition. And the mystery begins. Now come on people, I know you can do better than one story favorite. Review!_**

**_flames and kisses,_**

**_Mlle. Phoenix Fox_**

* * *

><p>A few days later, Main Street was being turned into an outdoor fair. Booths and tables full of collectables were being set up, a 3D movie screen was being erected in Archemedies Park for a special showing of <em>The Day of the Doctor<em>, and a holographic banner was activated over Main Street. _**Welcome to Eureka Con 2013**_ it read.

Jack and his robotic deputy, Andy, were walking down the street watching all of this take place. When Andy asked,

"I don't understand Boss. Why do humans obsess over entertainment media like this?"

"Well it's an escape from the day to day reality Andy. A fantasy. And fantasies help us cope with the harshness and boredom of life. I used to dream about being Superman." Jack said.

"Why'd you stop?" Andy asked with his friendly smile on his face.

"I moved to Eureka..." Jack sighed opening the door to Cafe Diem, the town restaurant and main gathering place. It was warm and cozy and full of people chatting. But Jack looked up and did a double take seeing a familiar face.

"Zoe!" Jack cried embracing his blonde daughter.

"Hey Dad. Hey Andy." Zoe said.

"Hello Zoe. What are you doing home from medical school?" Andy asked politely.

"Well it's almost Thanksgiving and I'm done with finals. And there was no way I was going to miss Eureka Con." Zoe said.

"Oh no. Not you too." Jack groaned.

"Hey watching _Doctor Who_ helped me fit in around here. And it's a cool show once you give it a chance." Zoe said as they sat at the counter.

"So what is this show about?" Jack asked.

"It's about the Doctor. He's an alien from another planet who travels through time and space in a spaceship that's bigger on the inside and disguised as a blue police box. He fights hostile aliens trying to take over the universe." Zoe explained.

"Uh huh. Okay so it's about aliens?" Jack said.

"It's more than that. It's...hard to describe. It gets you thinking about morality. It's full of action and adventure. It can be scary, funny, sweet. It let's your imagination go wild." Zoe said.

"So long as the town doesn't go wild and blow something up, I'm happy." Jack said.

"Give it back right now Parrish!" Yelled a ticked off voice.

"Make me Fargo!" Came the reply.

"Spoke too soon..." Jack moaned turning around to see Dr. Douglas Fargo and Dr. Issac Parrish glaring at each other. Again. Jack had almost missed their constant bickering since Fargo and his girlfriend Dr. Holly Martin had briefly moved out of Eureka to work for the government. Almost. He was quickly reminded of what it was like when Fargo and Holly had to move back due to 'an unfortunate incident'. Which in Fargo speak probably meant he pushed a button he shouldn't have.

Jack sighed as he got up from his seat and stepped between the pair.

"Problem fellas?" He asked.

"Make him give it back Sheriff!" Fargo barked.

"Give what back?" Jack said eyeing the other doctor with a beard.

"Douglas's collectors edition replica of William Hartnell's TARDIS key. First seen in the pilot episode, 'An Unearthly Child'." Holly replied bubbly.

"Fargo if you'd shut your trap a second, I was about to say that this doesn't look like a reproduction. But if you spent money on it, maybe I'm wrong." The man with a beard said handing Holly back the key.

"Are you saying I'm cheap?!" Fargo gasped.

"Enough! Look Fargo you got your key back so let it go. I mean who is this William Hartnell guy anyway?" Jack laughed. Then he noticed it went dead silent in Cafe Diem. He looked around seeing everyone staring at him in shock. Andy cleared his throat and softly said,

"William Hartnell was the first actor to ever portray the Doctor in the show, Boss. When it got started in 1963."

"Oh. Right. I knew that." Jack nodded nervously as Zoe rolled her eyes. Thankfully his cell phone rang and he answered it as the crowd began to mutter again.

"Carter."

"Jack. It's Jo. We've got a problem at GD." The feminine head of GD security stated.

"On my way." Jack said before hanging up and beckoning Andy to follow him.

Meanwhile, in a dark pit of a place called Section Five, an object resembling dead twisted roots sat silently in a huge lead lined storage chamber. But then, a small spark of golden light flickered in the center of the object.

* * *

><p>The big kids said the old Barlowe house was haunted. But five year old Daisy Foster had an IQ of 173. She wasn't stupid. But there were a lot of weird noises that came from the old bed and breakfast at night. And there wasn't any proof that monsters didn't exist. At least that's what Dr. Taggart always said. Maybe if she made a sonic screwdriver, she would scare the monsters away. Like the Doctor did. So using her best crayons, Daisy started to design a complicated schematic of the famous gadget. Now if she could just convince her Mom to let her work with power tools.<p>

* * *

><p>"How can you lose a bio printer?" Jack asked examining the storage room where the huge piece of equipment once sat.<p>

"We didn't lose it. It was stolen." Jo Lupo insisted with frustration. It was bad enough that the young Latina was already stressed about her upcoming wedding. She did not need something like this happening on her watch.

"But you said no one has been in here for months. And there's no evidence of scuff marks to indicate it was moved. Maybe someone transported it." Jack theorized.

"The logs could have been fixed and the transporter hasn't been used in years." Jo replied folding her arms.

"How do you know the transporter logs haven't been altered?" Jack said.

"Because Zane triple checked them. And he triple checked the logs for the storage room. The bio printer disappeared!" Jo said slowly.

"Huh. I knew something crazy like this would happen during this whole Eureka Con thing." Jack said.

"Oh don't get me started on Eureka Con. Do you know Zane actually suggested we move up the date so we could have a Doctor Who themed wedding?" Jo said as if it was a crime.

"He wanted to win that Ultimate Whovian contest right?" Jack nodded.

"Said we could honeymoon in freakin' Cardiff!" Jo hissed as Jack chuckled.

"Have you watched the show?" He asked.

"Yes and I like it but I'm not going to name our future kids Amy and Rory so Zane can yell 'Come along Ponds!' And every one at GD is just as crazy. Holly and Fargo are designing some top secret holographic game and they are constantly bugging me about keeping their lab secure. Taggart has nearly blown up his lab trying to create a working K9 robot and just yesterday I had to bust someone's chops for turning everyone's skin in their lab TARDIS blue." Jo ranted before taking a tired breath.

"Just keep telling yourself it's only once every eight years." Jack reminded his friend.

"Anyway as for the case, the only thing we found hinky in the logs was a spike of energy here in the lab at midnight." Jo said.

"Like the energy consistent with a transporter?" Jack asked.

"No...Henry's still trying to pinpoint what it was." Jo said.

"Hmm. I'll get Andy to stake out GD tonight. See if he finds anything similar." Jack said. They were interrupted by a scientist at the door who said reluctantly,

"Miss Lupo? Someone invented a knitting machine to create Fourth Doctor scarves and it won't stop. Half the lab is buried in wool..."

Jo looked dryly at Jack before stomping out and muttering,

"It's only once every eight years...only once every eight years...only once every eight years..."

Jack couldn't help the chuckle at her expense once she left. Even as he was worrying over the disappearance of the bio printer. It was the same machine after all that brought Holly Martin back to life. In the wrong hands it would be a disaster.

He was still trying to work it out as he drove home. It looked like an underground bunker outside, but it was really a stylish and modern Smart house.

"Good evening Jack. How was your day?" Asked the soothing AI interface of the house S.A.R.A.H.

"Long. How are things around here?" Jack asked.

"Kevin is staying at Dre's house to work on their project for the Ultimate Whovian contest, Zoe is staying over at Jo's house to help her with the wedding, JJ and Jenna are in bed and Allison is taking a bath. Shall I pour you a beer?" S.A.R.A.H reported.

"How about chilling some champagne?" Jack mused in thought.

"How romantic!" S.A.R.A.H said as Jack went up the stairs. He found his wife in a hot bubble bath reading a book and listening to the baby monitor.

He leaned against the door and smiled softly,

"Hey."

Allison beamed as she gazed up at him.

"Hey you! Find the bad guy yet that's run off with our bio printer?" Allison asked.

"Working on it. Whatcha reading?" He asked.

"Um...it's called, Winner Takes All. It's a Ninth Doctor adventure." Allison said embarrassed.

"Seriously?" Jack quirked a brow.

"Come on! So it's the one area of my life where I'm the stereotypical nerd. Sue me!" Allison laughed as Jack sat on a chair next to the tub and looked at the book he took from her hands.

"I thought Doctor Who was the guy from that Harry Potter movie?" Jack asked looking at the cover depicting a serious man with blue eyes, a buzz cut and prominent ears.

"That's David Tennant and he played the Tenth Doctor. And it's just the Doctor, not Doctor Who. Christopher Eccelston played the Ninth and the current Doctor, the Eleventh Doctor is played by Matt Smith." Allison patiently explained.

"There's been eleven Doctors?" Jack asked.

"The shows been on for fifty years Jack." Allison pointed out.

"And they explain the new actor how?" Jack asked.

"When the Doctor is close to death, he regenerates. New face, new body, new personality." Allison explained.

"Huh. That's convenient. So why do you like the show?" Jack asked.

"I had a crush on the Ninth Doctor." Allison said coyly.

"Seriously?" Jack chuckled.

"Guess I've got a thing for strong, silent types." Allison purred propping her head on the edge of the tub.

"Yup. That's me." Jack said leaning in.

"Who are also completely goofy." Allison added.

"That's it." Jack said scooping up a handful of bubbles to smoosh playfully in her face. They started a splash fight which quickly got a little heated, until Jenna could be heard crying in the other room.

"I got it." Jack smiled pecking her lips. He stood up to shed his soaked shirt and head towards his adoptive daughter's room.

* * *

><p>Andy whistled happily as he patrolled the darkened halls of GD. He didn't need a flashlight, his eyes were upgraded with night vision a month ago, but he carried one as a curtesy to anyone who happened to be working late in their lab.<p>

Then he stopped when he heard a noise down the hall.

"Hello? Anyone there? It's Deputy Andy. I'm going to need you to identify yourself please. Hello?" He said stepping into a dark lab. Then, his flashlight found something in the dark. He vanished. The flashlight dropped.

* * *

><p>Daisy whimpered as she listened to the noises coming from the old Barlow house next door. Her Mom had asked her if she wanted her TARDIS nightlight on. But Daisy wanted to be brave. Just like the Doctor. Still, that didn't stop her from letting out a squeak and hiding her head under the covers when she heard another noise.<p> 


	3. The Doctors

**_So I thought about it. Decided that maybe if I posted a chapter with the Doctors someone would review. So let the fun begin…and review!_**

**_flames and kisses,_**

**_Mlle. Phoenix Fox_**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jack walked into Cafe Diem where he found his deputy sitting at the counter.<p>

"Morning Boss!" Andy greeted him cheerfully.

"Morning. Anything happen last night?" Jack asked.

"Not a peep. All experiments at GD were accounted for." Andy said as Vincent poured Jack a cup of coffee. Only for Jo to interrupt them.

"Then why is the sample of invisibility potion, the transporter and an instant camouflage machine missing?" She sighed handing Jack a file.

"What?" Jack asked reading the contents.

"Same spike of energy around midnight." Jo said.

"Boss I swear it was all there last night." Andy insisted.

"I believe you Andy. But I think you should let Henry check you out at GD. Make sure nothing is wrong." Jack told him.

"On it Boss." Andy nodded before leaving the café.

"First the missing experiments, now Andy? What the hell is going on?" Jo said taking a seat.

"Maybe we should cancel Eureka Con until we know what's going on." Jack suggested.

"No! I've got a five hundred pound chocolate truffle cake in the shape of a Dalek in my fridge. I worked hard on that thing." Vincent protested.

"How is a cake suppose to help you win the contest?" Jo asked.

"It shoots real lasers." He said.

"What?" Jack cried.

"And everyone loves cake." Vincent added.

"Come on. Let's head to GD. Before I exterminate someone." Jo said sending a glare Vincent's way.

"Yeah. And that cake better not shoot anyone while I'm gone." Jack told the curly hair restaurant owner as he and Jo headed out the door.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that again." Jo said.

"Worst Fourth of July ever..." Jack muttered.

* * *

><p>It wasn't made of stainless steel and a high power laser, but so far Daisy's sonic screwdriver was looking pretty good. A chopstick,an old flashlight, some clay and plenty of pink glitter were her supplies as she worked at the kitchen table.<p>

Her Mom was making lunch, and she asked her daughter,

"So do you know what your costume is going to be yet Sweetie?"

"Yeah." Daisy nodded.

"Well?" Her Mom prompted after a moment.

"Sorry Mom. That's classified." Daisy said.

"Haha. Okay. Just let me know if you need any help." Her Mom told her with a kiss to her head. Daisy nodded and added more glitter to her sonic screwdriver.

* * *

><p>Andy had a full diagnostic done, but all they found was a small gap in his memory logs around midnight. It was only a half a millisecond, but still, for an android, that was a significant gap. Jack soon found Henry in his office to go over what they found so far. Jo soon joined them after taking stock of the other recently discovered missing items. Added to the list were computers and flight simulator equipment.<p>

"Okay. So the bad news is I still don't know what caused that spike of energy. The good news is that every item to go missing so far always disappears at exactly midnight." Henry told Jack and Jo as they walked the halls of GD.

"Right. How is that good news?" Jo asked.

"It's a pattern. Patterns are great for solving any mystery." Jack said.

"Exactly. And this one suggests that someone took advantage of the time change at night from pm to am so that no would notice the logs weren't right. That the items were missing." Henry said.

"Wait. So in like the millisecond it takes to change from 11:59 pm to 12:00am, someone made the experiments disappear?" Jo asked.

"As crazy as it sounds, yes. It's like someone stopped time to steal those experiments." Henry asked.

"Sounds like someone would need a time machine to do that." Jo said.

"And I think I know who to ask." Jack said heading off. Henry and Jo followed him to an office. A piano was in the corner and black and white photos hung on the walls. A man with brown hair looked up from work at his desk and said,

"Hey Sport. What brings you by?"

"Where's the bridge device Trent?" Jack asked.

"Locked up in Section Five where it belongs. Why?" Dr. Trent Rockwell asked.

"Someone is manipulating time to steal experiments." Jack said.

"Yeah I heard. But the Bridge device only works when there are solar flares and positronic lightning. Or if it's been charged with a DED power cell. It's been stuck down there in storage." Trent said standing up.

"And there's been no solar flare activity lately. And no one's been working with positronic lightning." Henry added.

"Still I would feel better if we knew it was still there and turned off." Jack said.

"Then let's go. I'd rather not let these experiments fall into the wrong hands." Trent said grabbing his coat.

"Could anyone be creating artificial solar flares somewhere?" Jack asked as they walked.

"There's no such experiment on file." Henry said as the head of GD.

"What about a pet project? Like if someone wanted to win a Doctor Who contest?" Jack asked.

Jo stopped in her tracks and growled,

"Fargo..."

"I thought you said he and Holly were working on a holographic game?" Jack said as they switched gears and followed her in another direction.

"But he's the only one who's asked to classify his project as top-secret. If I were messing with solar flares or positronic lightning wouldn't I need a cover story?" Jo said.

"Still Fargo knows how dangerous the bridge device is." Jack said skeptically.

"Well we all know how Fargo loves to win." Henry said.

"And cheat to win." Trent laughed.

Jo lead them to a door where she punched in a security code on a side panel. But when the door opened, Jack's eyes widened and his jaw went slack.

"What the...frack?" He muttered as he stared at the blue British police box.

"Okay. Maybe he's not working with solar flares." Jo admitted. Just then the door of the box opened and Fargo poked his head out, wearing a pair of plastic, red and blue 3D glasses.

"Jo! I told you this project is top-secret!" Fargo hissed coming out of the box.

"Sorry Fargo. Just following up on a lead." Jo apologized.

"More of a hunch than a lead." Jack said. Jo shot him a look.

"Oh! Hello Sheriff. Jo. Dr. Deacon. Dr. Rockwell. What brings you by?" Holly greeted cheerfully coming out of a back room of the lab her high heels clicking on the tile floor.

"You two don't know anyone who would actually try messing with time travel to win that dumb contest do you?" Jack asked.

"Dumb?! Sheriff the Ultimate Whovian Contest is the crown jewel of Eureka Con!" Fargo said defensively.

"Besides time travel is illegal. Everyone knows that." The redhead added with a shrug.

"So what the heck is this thing?" Trent asked circling the box.

"Well we were trying to keep it a secret but since you obviously suspect we had something to do with the disappearing experiments Sheriff, and since you probably wouldn't be able to explain anything using technical terms, let me show ya." Fargo said pulling Jack inside the box.

"Hey...Fargo!" Jack protested as Fargo stepped inside with him.

"Put these on please. Holly close the door and start her up." Fargo said handing Jack another pair of 3D glasses.

Jack sighed and complied while Holly saluted,

"Yes sir Douglas!"

She closed the door and the two men stood in awkward silence in the dark.

"Fargo?"

"Yes Sheriff?"

"It smells like feet in here." Jack said.

"Just wait Sheriff. Any second now, you're going to be..."

Fargo was interrupted when there came a flash of light around them and the small room pixellated and turned into a massive, other worldly control room with a central console.

"Amazing..."Jack said in awe as he looked around the huge room. And though part of him knew there was no way he was moving in the small space, in this virtual reality he and Fargo were walking up the ramp and to the console.

"Welcome to the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. In this game you can choose any desktop, any Doctor, and any other companions to join you on a random adventure through time and space." Fargo explained.

"Cool...this is cool!" Jack had to admit.

"Yeah it is! And with any luck, the BBC will buy it for the Doctor Who Experience... Anywho! Let's have some fun. Let's do...the Ninth Doctor with Donna Nobel in the Eleventh Doctor's first TARDIS desktop." Fargo said. First the room changed to a more cheerful orange interior with a glass platform. Suddenly two people appeared in the room. The Ninth Doctor Jack recognized from Allison's book, and a curvy red-headed woman.

"Whoa..." Jack said.

"Don't worry. They're just holograms. But in here, they'll feel and act like real people. Activate program." Fargo commanded. The two people blinked and The Doctor smiled.

"Hullo. I'm the Doctor." He said.

"No you're not. He's a tall streak of nothing. So who the hell are you?" Donna demanded.

"I'm the Doctor!" He stressed.

"It's true. The Doctor you know is his future." Fargo said.

"Hullo!" The Doctor said with cheeky grin and a wave.

"Oh. Blimey. He never told me he used to be cute..." Donna said giving him the once over.

"No." The Doctor shut her down.

"Ha! You wish Sunshine." Donna scoffed.

"Now it seems my timeline is mixed up, so we've got to fix it. But first, let's go somewhere. Get to know each other. Sound good lads?" The Doctor asked in his thick Northern accent.

"Cool. Let Jack pick." Fargo suggested.

"Me?" Jack asked.

"Sure. All of time and space. Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh. Um...ooh. I know. The 1912 World Series Game. Boston Red Soxs versus the New York Giants." Jack said.

"Fantastic! Haven't been to a game in ages. Literally." The Doctor said beginning to flip switches and push buttons.

"Figures I'd end up going to some sport thing with a bunch of blokes." Donna rolled her eyes.

"Oh it'll be fun Donna Nobel. Just you wait and see. Here we go." The Doctor said pulling a lever. Everyone held on as the TARDIS took off into the time vortex with a jolt. After a few minutes, the TARDIS landed with it'd metallic wheezing groaning noise and a clang.

_Vworp! Vworp! Vworp!_

The Doctor leaned back on the console and crossed his arms over his chest.

"There you are Jack. Take a look." The Doctor said nodding towards the doors. Jack looked to the doors before crossing over and opening them. He saw Fenway Park in her glory, a huge crowd and the green diamond down below. He could even smell the grass and the stale beer. An organ was playing 'Take Me Out to the Ballgame'.

"Awesome!" Jack grinned watching the game.

"Pause game." Fargo suddenly said.

Jack looked back to see the Ninth Doctor and Donna frozen in place again.

"Save game." Fargo commanded as the TARDIS faded away, and Jack found himself inside the box again. He took off the glasses and stepped back into the lab where Henry, Jo and Trent were watching the monitor of Holly's computer.

"So? What do you think?" Holly asked with a giggle.

"That was great. You guys are a cinch to win." Jack said with a grin.

"Starting to see why we like _Doctor Who_ so much Jack?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. That was fun." Jack nodded.

"Well. We still need to check out Section Five and the Bridge Device. See you later guys." Jo said leading them out.

"Definitely save my spot for later." Jack told the couple as he backed out of the lab.

"Will do!" Fargo gave him a thumbs up. Then he and Holly gave each other a high-five and a kiss.

* * *

><p>Daisy was swinging on her swing outside. But then she stopped when she saw a flash of light coming from inside the old Barlowe house. She quirked her head in curiosity.<p>

* * *

><p>After a long elevator ride, the group found themselves before a locked lab, armed guards at either side of the door. Henry put his code in, then Trent and the door opened. A red light flashed and a warning alarm sounded. In the middle of a dark empty room, a copper device covered in dials and switches about the size of a water cooler sat silently illuminated by a single light.<p>

They circled the dormant device and Trent said,

"See. Not a peep."

"Well it was a theory." Jack sighed, put his hands on his hips.

"While we're down here we should do an inventory with Zane to make sure nothing is missing." Henry suggested.

"You guys go ahead. I've got paperwork at the station." Jack told them as they headed out the room.

"See you later." Jo said as they parted company.

Jack headed into the elevator, lost in thought. Who could be behind the stolen experiments and why? As far as he could tell none of the experiments had anything to do with each other. The how was a more solid theory. Stopping time wouldn't be the craziest thing he had seen in Eureka. So why did he get the feeling it was more complicated than that?

The elevator stopped at GD's main floor and Jack walked out into the rotunda. It was one of those rare times of day when it was empty and quiet. But just as Jack began to cross the middle, two bright flashes of golden light flared up before him.

"Whoa!" Jack cried staggering back and shielding his eyes. When the brightness dimmed, he lowered his arm to see two white men standing before him. Both were tall, but one was skinnier and dressed in a brown pinstripe suit with wild gravity defying brown hair and sideburns. His feet were clad in white converse sneakers. The second man was about ten years younger with lighter brown hair styled with floppy bangs. His head was square and he had a big chin. He was dressed like he had stepped out of a Christmas Carol with a long purple tweed coat, purple vest, black jeans and boots. Jack recognized them as the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors.

"Oh...this must be part of Fargo's game." Jack mused out loud.

That's when both men opened their eyes and took a deep breath.

"What?" Said the Tenth Doctor looking around in shock.

"Clara?" The Eleventh Doctor said looking around. Then he felt his throat. "Wait a mo. Same vocal cords..." He realized.

"What?" The Tenth Doctor said feeling his hair and facial features and body.

"Legs. Two. Arms. Hands. Fingers. Hair. Still not ginger..." The Eleventh Doctor said doing an examination on himself.

"What?!" The Tenth Doctor cried.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's Clara?" The Eleventh Doctor asked his past self.

"How should I know? Where the hell are we?" The Tenth Doctor said looking around.

"This is great." Jack said as he watched them. The Doctors turned to look at the Sheriff watching them.

"Oh! Hullo. Um, sorry. But can you tell us where we are?" The Eleventh Doctor asked, stepping up to him.

"This looks so real..." Jack said ignoring him to poke a finger at him. But when it hit a solid chest, the Doctor jumped back, hands up, ready to defend himself.

"Even feels real...unbelievable. Only in Eureka." Jack shook his head.

"Eureka? Is that where we are? West Coast America judging by your accent." The Tenth Doctor guessed, circling around him.

"Uh yeah. What's the matter Doc? Lose the...the...oh shoot what's the name of the blue box time machine thingy?" Jack asked himself, snapping his fingers. The Doctors shared an incredulous look.

"Thingy?" Eleven asked.

"The TARDIS?" The Tenth Doctor supplied.

Jack snapped his fingers and pointed at him,

"That's it. Where's your TARDIS?"

"How could you know about my...our...TARDIS? I've never met you before in my life. Did you?" Ten asked his older self.

"Never. Do you know a future version of us maybe?" Eleven asked.

"Is he...(or she, never know with regeneration) ginger?" Ten asked as Eleven nodded.

"Okay this is getting weird. Pause game. Save game." Jack called out. But both Doctors were still before him.

"Game?" Eleven asked.

"Fargo! Come on. Don't tell me that it's voice locked." Jack said.

"What's a Fargo? Why do you think this is a game?" The Tenth Doctor asked.

"Jack?"

Jack turned to see Allison, Henry and Fargo staring at them with wide eyes.

"Finally! Fargo, turn off the game." Jack said.

"I did. When you left my lab. Why are Matt Smith and David Tennant in the rotunda?" Fargo asked confused.

"Who are Matt Smith and David Tennant? Why do you think we're them?" Ten asked.

"And what kind of boring name is Matt Smith?" Eleven asked making a face.

"Okay guys. Very funny. I get it. Making fun of the guy who's never seen the show. Now turn the game off, it's getting annoying." Jack told his friends.

"Jack. This isn't a game." Allison told her husband seriously.

"They're...they're not holograms?" Jack asked meekly.

"No Jack. They're...real." Henry shook his head.

Jack looked at the Doctors with dread and shock.

"Oh...crap." He cursed.


	4. Reunion

**_Reunions abound! Review!_**

**_flames and kisses,_**

**_Mlle. Phoenix Fox_**

* * *

><p>Daisy was a mini genius on a mission. Grabbing her iPad, her teddy bear, her crayons, her sonic screwdriver, some binoculars, a notebook, and a peanut butter sandwich, she walked out of the back door.<p>

"Mom! I'm going to stake out the monsters from next door!" She called.

"Okay Sweetie. Have fun. Stay in the backyard." Her mother said, not looking up from the work on her laptop.

* * *

><p>Section Five was on high alert. An hour ago a high surge of energy was detected. Zane Donavan held a guilder counter in his hand as he led a team of soldiers down the hall trying to track it down. He stopped before a door as the beeping got louder and louder. He nodded to one of the soldiers and then imputed his access code on the side panel. The door opened and the guards raised their guns.<p>

Zane squinted as he took in the figure in the room. It was a curvy blond with a dark purple leather jacket and jeans. She turned and raised her hands in surrender. Her brown eyes were full of fear and defiance. Zane's were full of confusion.

"Rose Tyler?" He asked, scarcely believing what he was seeing.

"Who are you? Where's the Doctor?" The London Cockney demanded.

"No way..." Zane said.

* * *

><p>Amelia Pond woke up with a gasp. The tall redhead looked around seeing she was in a dark, concrete tunnel. She got up on shaky legs. But looking down and seeing herself in a mini skirt and hoodie, she looked at her youthful hands and felt her wrinkle free face. She was young again. Looking at her long red locks in wonder. She heard someone coming and picked up an old pipe from the ground.<p>

"Come out! Slowly! I'm warning you, I'm armed and very, very cross." She hissed in warning. Then she gasped again as the figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Yeah. I already know that." The young, dirty blond man with a prominent nose said in a shocked English accent.

"Rory? Rory is that you?" She asked tearing up.

"Amy..." He choked back a sob as he gathered his wife in his arms.

"Rory...we're alive. Alive and young again." Amy said before Rory pulled her close for a long and passionate kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Rory asked,

"How are we here? One minute I was in the hospital saying goodbye to you and the next..."

"I know. Do you think...do you think the Doctor has something to do with this?" Amy asked, speaking aloud the name she hadn't mentioned in years. They had spoken of him of course. With fondness. But they avoided using his name. For fear of his enemies that might take advantage of the Doctor being unable to see them. But mostly, it had just been too painful.

"This rather does have his MO written all over it." Rory sighed.

"Then where is he? Where's the TARDIS?" Amy asked.

Before Rory could reply, they heard a young woman call out,

"Doctor! Doctor where are you?"

"Come along Mr. Pond!" Amy said dragging her husband behind her, feeling rather like herself again. They ran down the hall and turned a corner. They cried out when they nearly bowled over a petite brunette in a navy shirt, red plaid skirt, black stockings and booties.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy! We're not going to hurt you." Rory told the young woman with big brown eyes, wet from tears.

"Please. I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am!" She sobbed.

"Neither do we. But we're going to get out of here." Rory told her.

"What's your name?" Amy asked her gently.

"Clara. Clara Oswald." She sniffed.

"I'm Amelia. Amy for short."

"Amelia? That's the name the Doctor said. The first face his face saw." Clara realized.

"The Doctor? You know the Doctor?" The Scot asked.

"Yes." Clara nodded.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Rory asked.

"We were in the TARDIS. The Doctor...the Doctor was regenerating." Clara told them. Amy and Rory shared a look. They knew what the other was thinking. Their dear friend had been dying. Before they could say anything else, a team of soldiers came out of nowhere to surround them. Jo Lupo was in the front, armed with a gun leveled at them.

"Nobody move! Hands in the air!" She barked as the companions cooperated.

"Jo?" Zane's voice came over her walkie-talkie.

She took it off her belt and spoke into it,

"Zane...I found three more."

"Copy that. Bring them to the med ward. Allison will check them out too." Zane said.

* * *

><p>"So. What is this place? Government think tank? Area 51? What?" The Tenth Doctor asked as Allison took a blood sample from his arm. He looked over the woman's head to see the Eleventh Doctor subtly tap a few keys on a computer keyboard before he resumed his pacing. They had been forced to coöperate at gunpoint. Thankfully this lot weren't the slice-them-and-dice-them type. Of course they had advanced equipment so a full alien autopsy wasn't necessary. Advanced equipment even for Torchwood or UNIT. Far too advanced for humans. But yet not alien tech. It was as if humans suddenly got super smart, super fast and advanced in leaps and bounds.<p>

"Sorry. That's classified." Allison smirked.

"Ooh. Hear that Doctor? Must be a doozy of a secret to throw around the word 'classified'." Ten said holding gauze on his arm as Allison took his blood sample to a machine across the room.

"And yet not so secret that the town Sheriff can't know about it." Eleven added, waving to the man watching them on the other side of the two way mirror. He went to straighten his bow tie, only to pout and frown as he realized his tie was gone.

"Sorry boys. My lips are sealed." Allison said amused while looking into a microscope, not seeing the Eleventh Doctor punch a few keys again.

But when her expression dropped, the Tenth Doctor said as he put on his jacket again,

"And yet that look on your face tells a whole other story."

"Excuse me." Allison said, grabbing a file and leaving the room. The Tenth and Eleventh Doctors shared a look. Allison marched with determination as she went to the room next door. There was Jack and Henry, watching the two Doctors in the medical ward.

"Can they see us?" Jack asked Henry as the Eleventh Doctor leaned in, as if trying to look into a window.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Allison sighed.

"What'd you find?" Henry asked.

"They're robots right? Please tell me they're robots." Jack pleaded.

"They're not robots. But...they're not human either." Allison said handing Henry the file.

"You're kidding?" Jack said.

"You're not actually telling me they're Time Lords?" Henry asked skeptically.

"Time Lords?" Jack asked.

"That's the name of the Doctor's race on the show." Henry said.

"Little arrogant." Jack muttered, glancing at the Doctors who were causally pacing the room. The Tenth Doctor with his hands in his pockets while the Eleventh found his attention drawn to a skeleton in the corner. His attention was drawn back to Allison as she continued to explain.

"All I know is that while there are genetic similarities, their DNA isn't registering as human DNA. There are thousands of genomes versus the hundreds humans normally have. Plus their brain activity is off the chart." Allison said, not registering that the Eleventh Doctor had accidentally detached an arm off the skeleton in the next room. He began to frantically try to reattach it.

"So they are Time Lords?" Jack asked.

"Right down to their binary cardiovascular systems." Allison sighed as the Tenth Doctor noticed the Eleventh Doctor fumbling with the skeleton.

"Okay...binary means two...cardiovascular...wait. Two hearts?! They each have two hearts?" Jack cried as the Tenth Doctor started arguing with the Eleventh.

"Yup." Allison said as the two Time Lords in question shoved the broken skeleton in a closet.

"How can somebody have two hearts?" Jack asked, still not noticing the Doctors quickly hack into the computers.

"It's actually not unheard of. In heart transplant patients, they sometimes graft a donor heart into the chest cavity but wait to remove the defective heart until they're sure the body won't reject the new heart. They've even been know to pump blood at the same time. But eventually, the first heart is removed." Henry explained.

"But their hearts are all working fine. In fact in theory it should make them stronger and faster than humans with heightened senses." Allison said. Jack frowned in thought.

"Just like the show." Henry sighed as he looked back to see the Doctors innocently leaning against an examination table.

"It's incredible." Allison said.

"What do we tell them?" Jack said.

"We should wait until we know what they know. Then we can break the news to them." Henry suggested.

Meanwhile, in the med ward, the Tenth Doctor asked the Eleventh Doctor softly,

"What do you think?"

"The soldiers aren't to threaten us. It's to protect their secrets. Secrets humans aren't ready for yet." Eleven replied.

"Yeah. So. You're me huh? Nice to know I have a future." Ten said.

"Yeah. I even managed to live another thousand years with this face. Half my life." Eleven replied.

"A thousand years? With that chin?" Ten asked.

"Oi." Eleven said offended.

"What's the last thing you remember before ending up here?" Ten asked.

"I was regenerating. I was looking into my companion Clara's eyes. She was begging me not to change. First time I wished I couldn't..for someone else." Eleven mused.

"Last thing I remember was regenerating." Ten said.

"Right after dying of radiation poisoning?" Eleven guessed.

"Yeah. So we were pulled out of our timeline right before we regenerated. So how come we're not collapsing from the paradoxes?" Ten asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Eleven said.

"Right. What did you die of?" Ten asked.

"Old age."

"Again?"

"Took a fleet of Daleks out with regeneration energy." Eleven added with a shrug.

"Ooh...nice one Doctor." Ten said impressed.

"Thank you Doctor." Eleven grinned.

"You're welcome Doctor. Well. Guess we just have to hold tight until this lot tells us where the TARDIS is." Ten said.

"And Clara." The Eleventh Doctor added. The Tenth Doctor cocked his head to look at Eleven's face.

"She's a special one isn't she?" Ten asked.

"She's my Impossible Girl. Why do you ask?" Eleven replied.

"Only seen that look on our face when we looked at the special ones. Romana. Leena. Sarah Jane." Ten said.

"Rose." Eleven added. Ten was quiet a moment.

"Yeah. Rose." He said in thought.

"The special ones. The ones where we entertained certain thoughts about...you know." Eleven said.

"Yeah." Ten said as his attention was drawn to the two-way mirror where the Eureka team was still in quiet discussion.

Jo and Zane entered the viewing room and Zane said,

"Okay you know that spike of energy we've picked up when the experiments go missing? So the same energy spikes picked up when the Doctors showed up."

"So they're connected." Jack said.

"Wait there's more. At the same time you met them in the rotunda, four more spikes popped up in Section Five and the subterranean level. So we followed them." Zane added.

"And we found four of the Doctor's companions. We've got them in Med Ward 6." Jo said.

"What?!" Ten and Eleven cried. The Eureka crew looked at them in surprise.

"They can hear and see us." Jack stated.

"Opps." Ten winced.

"Time for Plan B Doctor!" Eleven said typing on the keyboard.

"Grab the companions and run!" Ten said typing on his own keyboard. Suddenly the door to the viewing room shut closed.

"No no no no no!" Jack cried as he, Zane and Jo tried to open the door.

"What are they doing?" Allison cried.

"They've hacked into GD's central computer mainframe. They have complete control of the building." Henry said trying to get into system with a computer panel on the wall.

"They can do that?" Jack asked, watching the pair run out of the med ward.

"They're the Doctor. They're clever." Henry said.

"Yeah. But so am I." Zane said taking Henry's place to work on the computer.

"They're lucky if they can still regenerate." Jo said.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Because I'm going to kill them!" Jo growled grabbing her walkie talkie.

"Right." Jack sighed.

"Attention all security personnel! Two boogies loose in the building. Suspects are Caucasian male, six feet tall and...well they look like Matt Smith and David Tennant." Jo said reluctantly.

"You're kidding right?" Came the incredulous reply.

"No! Suspects are to be treated with caution. They are not a threat. I repeat, non violent suspects loose in the building." Jo said.

"They're not violent?" Jack asked.

"No the Doctor is known for being a pacifist." Allison said.

"Still the most dangerous man in the Universe." Zane pointed out, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because he only gives his enemies one chance." Jo said.

"But they always try to outsmart their enemies. They always try to make sure everybody lives." Henry stressed.

"But when his enemies give him...them...no other choice..." Allison said.

"They do what's best for the greater good. Yeah. I've been there." Jack nodded.

"Wow. It just occurred to me I'm back hacking the Doctor!" Zane grinned with delight.

"Zane! Focus!" Jo smacked him.

"Sorry..." Zane muttered.

* * *

><p>Rose had looked up when a guard marched three strangers into the medical ward. A man, a short brunette and a tall redhead who was shouting,<p>

"Oi! Watch it!"

"Eyes off the skirt Pal!" Rory threatened.

"Yeah, eyes front Soldier." Clara frowned.

"Just relax. Dr. Blake will be here soon to check you guys out." The guard said.

"Why are you holding us here?" Rose demanded stepping forward.

"You'll figure it out soon." The guard replied.

"Look! You just call Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood. He'll vouch for me." Rose said.

"That'll be a good trick..." The guard muttered.

"Or Kate Stewart of UNIT! Tell her Code Nine." Clara tried.

"Code Nine? That's code for the Doctor. You know the Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Do you?" Rory asked.

Before Rose could reply, the guard's radio called out,

_"Attention all personal. Suspects are headed for the North Wing lift on Section One. Repeat. All security personnel to the North Wing lift._"

"Don't move." The guard ordered before leaving.

"Raggedy Man where are you?" Amy muttered.

* * *

><p>The Doctors ran as fast as they could through the corridors. They stopped at a computer terminal to check for directions. The Tenth Doctor searched his pockets for his sonic screwdriver.<p>

"Oh no you don't! Grr! I don't have my sonic." He growled.

"Neither do I. My pockets are suddenly not bigger on the inside. I wonder why?" Eleven said checking the way.

"They're trying to get control back over the building. I've got to shut them down. Get to the Med Ward." Ten told them. Eleven peeked around the corner and saw the guards searching the halls.

"Guards everywhere. Got to get them out of our way first." He said checking the map.

"Got a plan?" Ten asked.

"Of course. I'm the Doctor." Eleven grinned, going to straighten his bow tie again, only to remember it was gone. He went on, "See if you can hack their radios. Get them all to chase me...here."

Ten nodded at the place on the map Eleven pointed to,

"Brilliant!"

"Geronimo!" Eleven grinned before jumping around the corner.

"Geronimo?" Ten mouthed in confusion.

"Oi! You lot looking for me then?" Eleven called to the guards.

"Halt!" The guards said raising their weapons at him. Only for Eleven to turn on his heels and run down the hall.

"Stop!" The guards yelled running after him.

Once the coast was clear, Ten hacked into the radio and said in an Southern accent,

_"Attention all personal. Suspects are headed for the North Wing lift on Section One. Repeat. All security personnel to the North Wing lift."_

"They got them." Jo said back in the viewing room they were trapped in. Allison and Henry were trying to open the door by taking apart the controls in the walls, while Jack paced the room.

"Lift?" Jack said to himself in thought.

"I think I've almost got control back." Zane said.

"Wait! It's a trap. The guy on the radio said 'lift' not 'elevator'." Jack said.

"The Tenth Doctor can do accents." Allison groaned with realization.

"But he would have had to hack into our radio signal to do that which means..." Henry said. Suddenly the computer terminal went black, with just a single phrase on the screen in white letters.

Doctor Who?

"Uh oh." Zane went.

"Attention all personal! Disregard last message! Repeat! Disregard!" Jo tried her walkie talkie. But all she got was static.

"Our radio signals are connected to the wifi." Henry sighed.

And sure enough as they were speaking, all the guards entered the North elevator only for the Doctor to drop from the ceiling and shut the doors.

"HaHa! Gotcha!" Eleven cried punching commands on the terminal.

"Hey!" The guards yelled as the doors closed in their faces.

"Well. That's that." Eleven nodded as he took off down the halls. His coat flying behind him like a cape. They had done a fairly decent job of hacking the system. All the employees were locked in their labs like lab rats, leaving the halls empty.

"Clara!" The Eleventh Doctor called out upon reaching the Med Ward.

"Doctor! In here!" Clara cried rushing to the door. The Doctor opened the door and gathered Clara up in his arms. Rose's eyes went wide.

"Clara! My Clara!" He said lifting her feet off the ground.

"You're still young! How'd you do that?" Clara asked pulling back, remembering seeing a middle-aged man with gray hair and blue eyes who didn't like the color of his kidneys.

The Doctor winced putting her on her feet again,

"Eh...still working that one out."

"Doctor?" Amy said stepping forward.

The Doctor stilled and slowly turned to regard the couple sealed onto his hearts.

"Amelia?" He whispered, eyes glistening.

"Hullo. Raggedy Man." Amy sniffed.

"PONDS!" Eleven cried rushing forward to crush them both in a hug.

"Oof!" Amy cried.

"Doctor! Can't...breathe..." Rory gasped.

The Doctor pulled back and whipped his head back and forth to drink his friends in.

"How? How are you here?" He asked.

"We were kinda hoping you knew." Rory said.

"Oh he'll figure it out. He always does." Rose said.

The Doctor stilled again. He looked to Rose in shock. Clara frowned. Who was this girl that he could make her Doctor get that look on his face? Amy just wondered why Clara was frowning.

"Rose Tyler..." Eleven said.

"Hullo Doctor. Remember me?" Rose said, trying not to let her disappointment shine through. After all he was still the Doctor.

He stood before her and said,

"As if I could ever forget you."

She laughed as he pulled her close for a tight hug. She pulled back and said,

"You regenerated again."

He nodded,

"Yeah. I did."

"Blimey. You sure got a chin this time about didn't ya?" Rose smiled, her tongue poking through her teeth.

"Oi! What's wrong with my chin?" The Doctor asked.

"Well..." Clara began.

"Don't you start!" The Doctor pointed a warning finger at his most current companion as she smirked at him.

"Keep him in line do you?" Rose asked Clara.

"Someone has to." Clara said.

"I like you." Amy said to Clara.

"Me too." Rose agreed.

"Rory! They're ganging up on me!" The Doctor appealed to the other male in the room.

"Don't look at me Doctor!" Rory said throwing up his hands.

"Better get used to it Raggedy Man." Amy grinned as the other women giggled.

"Oh well, at least we won't be outnumbered for long...ooh. Dear. This is going to be awkward." The Eleventh Doctor winced again, looking down at Rose.

"Why? Why is it awkward?" Rose asked.

Before Eleven could even begin to think of an explanation, the Tenth Doctor rushed to the Ward, checking the hall.

"Okay Doctor! I bought us some time. But we've got to hurry. These people are very, very clever!" He said.

"Um...Doctor?" Eleven began as Rose stared in shock.

"But why are they so clever? Humans advanced far beyond their time." Ten paced in thought.

"Doctor..." Eleven tried again.

Ten ignored him to stand before Rory and say rhetorically,

"I'm missing something. I can feel it. It's staring me right in the face."

"Some things never change." Rory commented with a shake of his head.

"Doctor?" Rose asked. Ten whipped his head around, staring at her with wide eyes,

"Rose?" He whispered.

"Oh my stars, not again!" Clara groaned looking between the two Doctors.

"I take it he's the Doctor too?" Rory asked Clara.

"I should know..." Clara sighed.

"Guess there's a story there." Amy said looking at her sheepish Doctor.

"Doctor? Is that really you?" Rose asked her Doctor. Her Doctor.

"Rose..." Ten said stepping forward. Only to get slapped across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" He cried, holding his cheek.

"You left me...standing on a beach in a parallel universe with your bloody clone while you left me behind!" Rose yelled channeling her mother. And a little Donna Nobel.

"Well that didn't stop you from snogging him did it?" Ten retorted as Rose narrowed her glare.

"Doctor!" Amy said to her Doctor in surprise.

"So the TARDIS is a snog box. I knew it." Clara said.

"Shut up. She's not a snog box!" Eleven protested with a blush.

"Except for all the times I kissed Amy inside her." Rory pointed out.

"Blimey she is a snog box." Eleven realized as Clara rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush it! All of you." Rose snapped.

"Rose. I left you on that beach so you could be happy. Doesn't that deserve a little understanding?" Ten asked.

"Maybe..." Rose admitted.

"Forgive me?" He asked giving her his puppy dog eyes. Rose could never resist his puppy dog eyes.

"Always." She smiled. Then she laughed as he picked her up for a hug.

"Excellent. Now that we're all reunited, introductions! Clara, Amy, Rory. This is my prior incarnation, the Tenth Doctor. And his...our...companion Rose Tyler. Rose, Doctor, this is Clara Oswin Oswald and Mr. and Mrs. Amelia Pond." Eleven said.

"Hullo. Again." Rose nodded.

"Just Clara Oswald." Clara added.

"And it's Williams! Amy and Rory Williams." Rory protested.

"Oh Williams is a history teacher. Pond is a superhero! Amelia Pond! I love it! Sounds like a name from a fairy tale." Ten grinned shaking the other companions hands.

"Now I know you're the same bloke." Amy said.

But the reunion was cut short when an alarm began to ring through the building.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"Time to go!" Ten said grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her out. Eleven grabbed Clara's hand and called over his shoulder,

"Come along Ponds! Gawd I missed saying that!"

Amy laughed as she and Rory followed them out. Only for Eleven to double back to grab a wire coat hanger from a nearby closet. He caught up with the group as they started out towards the front of the building. They burst out of the front doors and into the open air.

"We're in the middle of nowhere. How are we going to get out of here?" Clara asked looking at the building surrounded by miles of tall trees.

"We'll take the Sheriff's car. That way we can listen to the scanner too." The Eleventh Doctor replied untwisting the coat hanger and inserting it in the window of the brown jeep.

"Haven't had to do this for a while." Ten said waiting by his side.

"What? Drive a car?" Rory asked.

"No, steal a car!" Ten said as Eleven opened the door and Ten ducked down to pry off the panel beneath the steering wheel. Meanwhile, Rose had reached through to unlock the back seat and then got in to unlock the other doors.

They all climbed inside as Eleven told Ten from the passenger seat,

"Come on! What's the hold up Doctor?"

"I'm disabling the tracking chip. Blimey,it's like this car was built by a NASA engineer!" Ten said fiddling with the wires to hot-wire the car. Finally with a spark and a whiff of ozone, the engine roared to life. Ten shut the driver's side door and shifted the jeep into gear, taking off down the road. But as they crossed an old bridge, they saw a shimmer around the car. Eleven looked back to see that the building had disappeared.

"Did we just pass through a perception filter?" Ten asked looking in the rear view.

"Yup." Eleven nodded.

"Huh."

Back at Global, Henry had finally gotten them free, but Jo was leading the efforts to free the rest. Now they were in Henry's office that overlooked the rotunda. They were joined by Henry's wife Grace. She shook her head as they watched the security footage of the Doctors and their companions escaping.

"They stole my jeep." Jack growled as he walked into the room.

"Fictional characters becoming real people. Unbelievable." Grace said.

"And it's the Doctor! Both number Ten and Eleven! How cool is that?" Fargo gushed.

"I know!" Zane cooed giving him a high-five.

"But why'd they run?" Allison asked.

"Well we didn't tell them the truth. So they're still playing by the rules of the show. And if I were an alien that suddenly found myself in a top-secret scientific lab I'd run too." Jack said.

"So we have to find them and tell them what's going on." Henry said.

"There might be a problem with that." Zane said.

"What problem?" Jack asked.

"The only way out-of-town is through Main Street. Eureka Con is on Main Street." Zane said.

"And Eureka Con kicked off an hour ago." Grace sighed.

"Which means they're going to find out about the show the hard way. Okay, Ally? I need to borrow your car, I have to find them. I'll call Andy on the way, see if he can intercept them." Jack said grabbing the car keys from his wife. Allison fell into step beside him.

"I'm coming with you. I'm still the DOD liaison." Allison said.


	5. Eureka Con

**_The Doctors and the Companions discover the truth about the Smartest Little Town in the world…and then some…Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans!_**

**_flames and kisses,_**

**_Mlle. Phoenix Fox_**

* * *

><p>The Eleventh Doctor frowned as he fumbled with a map,<p>

"This Eureka is not even on a map."

"Must be a really small town." Clara mused from the middle of the backseat.

"And I'm not seeing any mile markers." Rose said looking out the window.

"I better stick to the speed limit. Don't want to attract any attention." The Tenth Doctor said slowing down as he started to enter the suburbs. Then he did a double take seeing an odd sight. He saw a paper boy on his route. But the boy wasn't throwing the papers. A robotic arm attached to the bike was. The boy then waved to a man mowing his lawn. But his lawn mower wasn't the regular gas-powered one. This one hovered over the ground and laser trimmed the grass. The man wasn't even breaking a sweat as he pushed it along.

The others had noticed these things as well. On the other side of a street they saw a woman walking her dogs, arms full of groceries. But then she walked ahead a bit and they saw the dogs leads were attached to a flying robot. They passed a gas station where a man appeared to be pumping gas into a classic car. Only the car had been converted to a hovercraft.

"Um...did we somehow get transported to the future?" Amy asked.

"No the computer at the labs said it was the year 2013." Eleven said thinking.

"Are we in a parallel universe? Like Pete's World?" Rose asked.

"Maybe." Ten said considering as he watched a pair of super identical twins ride past on a bike.

"Doctor! Look out!" Clara pointed seeing a silver figure in the road. Ten swerved to avoid what looked like a Cyberman crossing the road.

Except he yelled at them shaking a fist in anger,

"Watch where you're going you moron!"

Rose gasped in outrage at the rude gesture he gave.

"Oi! Same to you fella!" She yelled out the window. Then she furrowed her brow in stunned confusion.

"Did I just tell off a Cyberman who gave me the finger?" She asked the others.

"I...don't...think that was a Cyberman." Rory said looking ahead of the car.

They saw a fair on Main Street. But as they slowed down to account for the foot traffic, they saw people dressed as Roman Centurions and Kissograms in a police woman's uniform wearing long red wigs. Victorian Barmaids and Gallifreyian High Council members in long robes of red velvet. There were Cybermen and Weeping Angels too, and young girls dressed in sexy TARDIS and Dalek themed dresses. But the most prevalent were people dressed as the Doctor. Every Doctor. Clara recognized the outfits.

"What is all of this? Doctor?" Amy asked watching people gather around the tables selling souvenirs. The Tenth Doctor had to come to a stop to let a group of Siltheen cross. They were right next to a park.

The Eleventh Doctor shook his head, too confused to even think of an intelligent response,

"I don't..."

He stopped when he saw two banners being hung from either side of the park gates. One banner showed half of Ten's face, while the other showed half of his face. They each read, _The Day of the Doctor, Special Showing Saturday Night in 3D!_

"What?" Ten squeaked with wide eyes.

"Oh dear..." Eleven said.

"Doctor, what the hell is going on?" Rose asked.

"We don't know. And right now we don't have time to find out." Eleven said looking ahead.

"You're right. We have to keep going. We can't stop to investigate." Ten nodded with resolve.

But seeing them both twitching and fidgeting with reluctant curiosity, Amy grinned and asked,

"But we are going to investigate aren't we?"

"Yup!" Both Doctors said as Ten pulled into a parking spot in front of Cafe Diem.

"Here we go again..." Rory groaned as Ten parked and shut the ignition off from underneath the dash. Rory sighed as they piled out of the jeep and walked into the restaurant. Clara grabbed Eleven's hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. Then she did a double take seeing a group of kids writing complicated equations on the sidewalk.

She shook her head of the curious sight as they stepped inside. It was a cozy little place full of tables and chairs and a fireplace on one end of the room. But when the Doctor squeezed her hand again, she looked up to see the chubby owner of the place approach them. But he was dressed as the Fourth Doctor. Complete with super long multi colored scarf, floppy hat and overcoat, complimented by his own head of brown curls.

"Wow! You guys look great! Best cosplay ever! Is it some kind of formula to alter your appearance so you look just like the actors?" Vincent asked. Rory and Amy shared a look. Actors?

"Uh yeah something like that." Ten said.

"Fantastic! As number Nine would say." Vincent chuckled. Then he added, pointing to Eleven's open collar,

"But where's your bow tie?"

Eleven looked at his companions.

"Lost it. Feel kinda naked without it actually." He said.

"Oh well. Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone selling one here." Vincent reassured him.

"Can we get a table please?" Rose asked.

"Oh wow! You even got the voices right. Which is more than you can say about Billie Piper in series three, am I right?" Vincent laughed again.

"Uh...yeah. Right." Rose nodded as Vincent sat them down at a round table.

"So I'm Vincent. No relation to Tom Baker. Welcome to Cafe Diem. What can I get you guys?" Vincent asked.

"Where are the menus?" Clara asked.

"No need. Whatever you want, I can make for you." Vincent said.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Try to stump me." Vincent said with confidence.

"Do you have Baruvian vandergloosh?" The Tenth Doctor asked. Vincent gave him a blank look and blinked.

"Guess there's a first time for everything..." He said. Ten frowned in disappointment and Rose patted his hand with a smile dancing on her lips.

"We'll just have fish and chips, thanks." Rory ordered.

"And fish fingers and custard!" Eleven added with childlike enthusiasm.

"Anything to drink?" Vincent asked.

"Beer." The girls chorused, all feeling the need for a drink.

"Got it. Pitcher of beer and our _Doctor Who_ specials coming up." Vincent said writing their order down and turning to head into the kitchen.

"What did you say?" Eleven asked quietly as he turned in his seat to face him.

"Your order? Pitcher of beer? _Doctor Who_ specials?" Vincent said, noting his look of dread.

"Oh. Thanks." Eleven nodded, shaken.

"You're welcome." Vincent said furrowing his brow with suspicion as he walked away.

As The Eleventh Doctor rubbed a hand down his face, Rory asked,

"Okay this is getting weird! Doctor, why is your picture everywhere?"

"And these people. They're dressing like you. Every incarnation of you." Clara added.

"They even know you normally wear a bow tie." Amy said.

"You wear a bow tie?" Ten asked raising a brow.

"Yeah. Bow ties are cool." Eleven said.

"But it's like we're famous in this universe. Us, our enemies. Yet they don't expect us to be us." Rose said.

"Yeah that guy said we looked just like the actors. What actors?" Amy asked.

"It's not just that. It's this whole town. Everyone has super advanced technology. Back at that Global Dynamics place they could tell we weren't human. They even knew us as Time Lords." Ten said.

"They barely believed it, but they knew. And that Sheriff. He knew about the TARDIS, he knew we were the Doctor. Yet he expected us to be holograms or robots. He didn't expect us to be real. He thought it was a game." Eleven added.

"And they kept mentioning a show. What show?" Ten asked furrowing his brow.

"Doctor? Do you think they're doing something bad?" Rose asked Ten.

"Maybe. Usually the case in these situations." Ten replied.

"And If they are, we'll stop them. Like always." Eleven said. Clara looked up at the door and her expression dropped seeing a Sheriff's deputy enter the cafe.

"Guys..." Clara said getting their attention.

"Hey Folks. My name is Deputy Andy. And I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come with me." Andy said with a friendly if not remorseful smile as he hooked his thumbs into his belt.

"Sorry. Bit busy at the moment trying to figure out your freaky little town here." Eleven said rudely.

"Come back after fish and chips." Ten added.

"And custard." Eleven said.

"Seriously? You eat that together?" Ten asked his next incarnation.

"Why not? We invented the Yorkshire pudding." Eleven retorted as Clara and Rose shared a look.

"It's not the same thing." Ten argued.

"Pudding yet savory. Sound familiar?" Eleven asked as the Ponds rolled their eyes.

"I've got a great idea. We can take your order to go! Hey Vincent?" Andy said helpfully. But Rory took advantage of Andy turning his head towards Vincent to stand and take a swing at him.

"Amy run!" Rory yelled. Only his fist connected to Andy's jaw with a sickening crack. And to the Doctors surprise, a metallic clang.

"Rory!" Amy cried standing up.

"Agh! Ow! Ow!" Rory growled in pain holding his hand.

As Amy fussed and held his injured hand, Andy turned back and they saw that Rory hadn't even fazed him.

Andy winced in sympathy and hissed,

"Sorry about that."

"I think I broke my hand..." Rory whimpered.

Andy said to Vincent who was standing behind the counter stunned,

"Vincent, I'm going to need their order to go...and a bag of ice."

* * *

><p>"So. Andy. Short for Andrew or Android?" Ten asked as he leaned against the bars of their small jail cell. The Eleventh Doctor was pacing and their companions were sitting on the bench. Rose had her legs crossed and her arms folded. Clara was watching the Eleventh Doctor pace and Amy was holding the bag of melting ice to Rory's swollen and injured hand.<p>

"Android." Andy said with a smile as he tossed their takeout containers in the recycling bin. Then he crossed over to resume doing paperwork at his desk.

"Ah. Well that explains how your hand got injured Rory. I'm guessing titanium based alloy for your inner skeleton?" Ten said.

"With a nano polymer skin." Andy said.

"Whoop-di-doo..." Rory muttered sarcastically.

"But you look so human." Clara asked.

"I was designed that way to put people at ease while I do my job. And about two years ago, my emotion chip was upgraded. So I'm more man than machine now." Andy explained.

"That is incredible." Ten remarked, impressed.

"I've even got a girlfriend." Andy grinned.

"And we're back to little bit creepy..." Ten sighed.

"Doctor! Sit down. You're driving me nuts with the pacing." Amy told Eleven.

"Well excuse me Pond. I'm trying to figure this all out." Eleven said.

"Figure what out?" Clara asked.

"I don't know! How we got here? Where's the TARDIS? How to escape? What is going on in this crazy town full of super geniuses?" Eleven ranted.

"You could just ask you know."

They looked to the door where they saw Sheriff Jack Carter leaning casually against the door. Allison was behind him with a medical bag in her hand.

"Hey Boss! Dr. Blake." Andy greeted them.

"Hey Andy." Allison said passing Jack to put her medical bag on the desk.

"Just ask? Really? Just like that? You'll tell us the truth?" Ten asked skeptically.

"Just like that. But first let's get Rory taken care of." Jack said taking his keys and unlocking the cell. Rory gave Amy a reassuring look before standing and walking out of the cell towards Allison. The Doctors moved to exit too, but Jack held up his hand.

"Just...Rory." He said closing the door and locking it again.

"Oh come on! We didn't do anything!" Eleven cried.

"You stole my jeep. And that's just one of dozens of federal laws you broke during you're little escape." Jack told them locking the door.

"Thirty two to be precise." Andy added.

"Federal. So Global Dynamics is a government think tank." Ten said.

"It was until last year. Then a private party bought out the government and turned it into a co-op. But we're still a government contractor sworn to secrecy and all of our work is classified and protected by the Department of Defense." Allison explained as she examined Rory's broken hand.

"Does everyone in town work for this Global Dynamics?" Rose asked.

"Almost. Few freelancers." Allison said.

"Also known as the ones I worry about the most..." Jack muttered.

"You see Eureka was founded sixty-three years ago by Albert Einstein and a team of other scientists in the hopes of building a futuristic, modern town where the world's leading scientists can work together to advance society and make discoveries in peace." Allison said.

"Oh good ol' Albert. Always brilliant." Ten grinned fondly.

"Last I saw him he turned into an Ood." Eleven mused.

"How do you fit into all this Sheriff? No offense but you don't strike me as a guy with multiple PhDs." Amy asked.

"I'm actually an US Marshall permanently reassigned here after I accidentally drove into town and found out what made this place so special." Jack replied.

"And after the last Sheriff had a nasty accident that resulted in an early retirement." Andy added.

"Okay that answers our questions about the town. But how is it that everyone seems to know about us and our adventures?" Eleven asked. Allison looked to her husband who shrugged. Then she took a deep breath.

"Well...Fifty years ago, the BBC created a show about a time traveling alien in a spaceship that looked like a police box with human companions. Eureka had satellites in orbit already, so we could get the BBC as well. Eureka has been fans of the show ever since." Allison said.

"Wait. Sorry. Hold on. Are you telling us that we're in a universe where we're fictional characters on the Telly? As in, not real?" Clara asked.

"Yes we are." Jack nodded. But while the companions looked stunned, the Doctors just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh come on! Pull the other one." Ten chuckled.

"No! It's true. You're TV characters. The show is called _Doctor Who_. And there's been eleven actors to play each Doctor." Jack said.

"Who would want to watch a show about a daft old man who travels through time?" Eleven asked.

"Hello! You travel through time. Fight monsters. Most people would consider that must see TV." Amy pointed out.

"It's just not possible Pond!" Eleven told her.

"Seriously? Two aliens from another planet with two hearts a piece that can time travel can't believe they're in a world where they're fictional characters?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Nope." They said popping the p.

"Wait a minute. Let me try something. Kevin created this tribute video for YouTube." Allison said leaving Rory's side to bring up the internet on Andy's computer. Once she found the video, she turned the monitor so they could see. The Doctors shared a skeptical and dry look.

Until Allison hit play and they heard,

_"Well, you'll remember me a little. I'll be a story in your head. But that's OK. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh? Cause it was, you know. It was the best. A daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away. Did I ever tell you that I stole it? Well, I borrowed it. I was always going to take it back. Oh, that box."_

They looked and Eleven's jaw dropped seeing himself on the screen talking to Amelia Pond after Big Bang Two. Then Ten's jaw gaped as they saw the First Doctor with their Granddaughter Susan in Black and White,

_"But one day we shall get back. Yes, one day..."_

_Then they watched dumbfounded as all the Doctors, all the companions and all the TARDIS were shown fighting various creatures._

_"When I say run, run...RUN!"_

_"Reverse the polarity!"_

_"Would you like a jelly baby?"_

_"Sorry, must dash!"_

_"Planets come and go. Stars perish. Matter disperses, coalesces, forms into other patterns, other worlds. Nothing can be eternal."_

_"Powerful! Crush the lesser races! Conquer the galaxy! UNIMAGINABLE POWER! UNLIMITED RICE PUDDING! ET CETERA, ET CETERA!"_

_"I love humans. Always seeing patterns in things that aren't there."_

_"What I did, I did without choice. In the name of peace and sanity."_

_"Fantastic!"_

_"Allonsy!"_

_"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but, actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly... timey-wimey... stuff."_

_"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm nine hundred and three years old, and I'm the man who's gonna save your lives and all six billion people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?"_

_"Geronimo!"_

_"Bow ties are cool."_

_"Come along Ponds!"_

_"Hello. I'm the Doctor. Basically...run."_

_"Hello, Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe! But bad news, everyone, 'cause guess who! Ha! Listen, you lot! You're all whizzing about; it's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute, because I! Am! Talking! Now, the question of the hour is, "Who's got the Pandorica?" Answer: I do. Next question: Who's coming to take it from me? Come on! Look at me! No plan, no back-up, no weapons worth a damn! Oh, and something else, I don't have anything to lose! So, if you're sitting up there in your silly, little spaceship with all your silly, little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way! Remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then, and then, do the smart thing: Let somebody else try first."_

The video showed all the regenerations, all their greatest foes and their worst defeats. All to the pounding rhythm of the Doctor Who theme song. They even heard River Song's voice over say,

_"When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it'll never end. But however hard you try you can't run forever. Everybody knows that everybody dies and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark if he ever, for one moment, accepts it."_

Finally the video ended with the First Doctor telling Susan,

_"Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine."_

The Doctors stood there stunned as the truth began to sink in.

"Oh my gawd..." Rose muttered.

"How could we be here now though?" Clara asked.

"We don't know." Allison shook her head.

"We're still trying to figure that out." Jack said.

"We're...we're not real..." Ten muttered.

"We don't exist..." Eleven said. Then they looked at each other before fainting to the floor.

"Doctor!" Rose cried rushing to Ten's side as Amy and Clara went to Eleven's. Jack quickly unlocked the door and Allison rushed inside to check them out.

"Jack get some smelling salts from my bag." Allison told him.

"Uh...Dr. Blake?" Rory said getting her attention. They looked up and their eyes widened seeing Rory's hurt hand was now glowing with a golden hue.

"Rory?" Amy asked worriedly.

"What the...frack?" Jack muttered. Then the glow died down and Rory noticed the swelling had gone down. He flexed his hand with ease.

"My hand isn't broken anymore." He said in wonder.

"No way..." Rose said.

"It's true Miss Tyler. Mr. Williams bones have completely knitted back together. At least according to my internal sensors." Andy said.

"What the hell is going on?" Clara asked. Allison and Jack shared a concerned look.


	6. Reality

**_Yay! I got a review! Keep em coming!_**

**_flames and kisses,_**

**_Mlle. Phoenix Fox_**

* * *

><p>Once the Doctors had woken back up, Jack and Allison took them and the companions back to GD so Allison could run some tests. Not that the Doctors said anything. They just had dour expressions on their faces. Especially as they drove back through town and Eureka Con. Rose tried to engage the Tenth Doctor in conversation. But he wouldn't respond. Clara tried too but Eleven just looked at her. Then Amy tried. Just, not as gently as Rose and Clara did.<p>

"Don't you two have anything to say? Anything?" Amy snapped at them. They just sat there.

"Grr! Fine! Be lumps!" Amy huffed turning from them to join the other companions. They were leaning against an examination table. They watched the Eureka scientists working furiously to try to make sense of the puzzle that was their existence.

Jack and Fargo soon joined them and Jack asked,  
>"How are you guys doing?"<p>

"I don't get it. Why aren't they doing anything? The Doctor I know wouldn't stop until he figured this out." Rose asked shaking her head.

"They just found out their entire life has been used as entertainment for a television show. The good, the bad. The really painful moments. I know I would freak out if my life was on TV." Jack said.

"Eureka as a TV show? I don't see it." Fargo shook his head.

"So there are actors out there who look just like us? Are they world famous?" Amy asked curiously.

"For playing you guys mostly. More famous in the UK for other stuff." Fargo replied.

"I'm more concerned about the whole 'self healing hand' bit at the moment." Rory said flexing his hand.

"Yeah it almost looked like the Doctor when he was regenerating." Rose said.

"Maybe we turned part Time Lord." Clara shrugged.  
>"Well that can't be it because so far, we know your DNA is registering as human. But we're still running tests to make sure." Fargo said.<p>

"What's the last thing you guys remember before showing up at GD?" Jack asked.

"Dying of old age." Rory said.

"Same here only five years later." Amy said.

"Although...it's funny. It's like I know what our life was like, but I can't really remember it clearly after after we got sent to 1938 by that Weeping Angel." Rory added.

"Yeah...I know what you mean. Last thing I remember was standing on the beach of Bad Wolf Bay. But the few years before that, when I was trying to get back to my home universe, back to the Doctor. It was all a blur." Rose said.

"Huh? How about you Clara?" Jack asked.

"Not really the same for me. Last thing I remember was the Doctor regenerating." Clara said.

"Wait. The Doctor regenerated? Was this around Christmas?" Fargo asked.

"Yeah. Ironically after he saved a town called Christmas." Clara said.

"Fargo? What's up?" Jack asked.

"Well on the show, Matt Smith's last episode is going to be at Christmas. That show hasn't aired yet." Fargo said.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It sounds like whoever brought you guys here, somehow knows what is going to happen in that Christmas episode." Jack deduced.

"Yeesh! Spoilers!" Fargo cried indignantly.

"Okay...anyway...so what you're saying is that if you can figure out who has found a way to see that episode before it airs, you'll find who brought us here?" Amy asked.

"I think so. But it's getting late and you've guys have had a long day. And Allison and I would like you to stay at our house." Jack offered.

"I take it the charges against us have been dropped then?" Rose smirked.

"Under the circumstances, yes they have." Jack smiled.

"We could stay at a hotel. We don't want to impose." Clara said.

"Nah. We've got plenty of room. Even our little ones are going to spend some time with their grandparents. Besides our only hotel in town got shut down a few years ago and no one's opened a new one since. We'd love to have you." Jack said.

"Doctor? We're going to stay at Sheriff Carter's house. That's nice of him isn't it?" Rose tried to say to Ten.

"I guess..." He muttered in a depressed tone.

"Well at least he talked." Clara told Rose.

So they left GD, after Jack had to practically drag Allison from her microscope. Yet the Doctors still had yet to respond to conversation. Then they pulled up a dirt road past a quaint mailbox that said 'The Carter's' on the side. Yet what greeted their sight upon parking was a small, metal bunker.

"Might be a bit cramped." Clara said shutting the door on Jack's jeep, after Eleven and the Ponds had climbed out.

"It's bigger on the inside." Allison smirked as Rose and the Tenth Doctor got out of her car. Eleven shot her a look before heading for the door behind Jack.

"Too soon?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. A bit." Rory nodded. They went inside and down a set of steps to a second metal door. But when Jack opened the door, they were pleasantly surprised to find the large spacious house inside.

"Blimey. This is nice." Rose said.

"Thank you. I try to keep myself put together." S.A.R.A.H replied as Rose and the other companions looked around for the source of the voice.

"What was that?" Rory asked.

"That's the AI interface for the house. Self-Actuating-Residental-Automated-Habitat." Allison said taking off her coat.

"S.A.R.A.H for short. S.A.R.A.H this is Rose, Clara, Amy and Rory. And the Doctors of course." Jack introduced them.

"I'm a big fan!" S.A.R.A.H gushed.

"Yeah. As big as a house." Rory joked, hoping the Doctors would chuckle. But they merely sat silently on the couch.

"We're going to get started on dinner. Please. Make yourselves at home." Allison said.

"Would anyone care for refreshments?" S.A.R.A.H asked.

"Doctor? Would you like some tea?" Clara asked sitting next to Eleven who was staring at his hands.

"If you'd like." Eleven muttered with a shrug. Clara looked to the others with worry.

"Hey guys! How about we watch some TV?" Jack suggested.

"There's a Blackburn Rovers versus Manchester United game on." S.A.R.A.H suggested turning on the TV.

"There you go Doctor. That's your favorite football team playing." Amy said.

"Whatever." Eleven replied.

Amy and Rose pulled Jack aside and Rose whispered,

"Sheriff I'm starting to worry about them."

"Yeah what do we do?" Amy asked looking to see the Tenth Doctor taking off his tie.

"Just give them some time. They just had their entire world turned upside down. And you guys did too. You need time to adjust just as much as them. Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be okay in the morning." Jack reassured them.

**Three days later...**

Rose stared in disbelief as the Tenth Doctor tipped his head back to fill his mouth with whip cream from a can. He was sitting next to Eleven who was munching on a bag of pretzels as they stared at the TV like zombies. They had three day beards and piles of empty junk food wrappers around them.

Rose and the other companions were gathered around the kitchen island staring at them. Unlike the Doctors, they were fully dressed in new clothes Allison had gotten them in town. They had tried to go shopping with her, but apparently S.A.R.A.H had shared the juicy gossip with Vincent while ordering groceries. And a crowd of devoted Whovians were waiting to greet/mob them. They couldn't go anywhere without people in town trying to hound them. So they had been forced to stay at Jack and Allison's, watching two depressed Time Lords turn themselves into cough potatoes.

"I just wish the Doctors would snap out of it. I've never seen him this depressed." Rose said.  
>"I have. The first time the Doctor properly met one of my echoes was Victorian London. He retired there after he had his hearts broken. He didn't want to interfere or help with anything until I said the right word." Clara told them.<p>

"What was the word?" Rory asked. Clara hesitated.

"Pond." She said. Amy blanched. The Doctor had been depressed after losing them? She wished she could hug him, but right now the Eleventh Doctor practically ignored them.

"I'm no expert on Time Lord psychology, but I think the Doctors are going through their own stages of grief." S.A.R.A.H added.

"Yeah denial, depression and donuts." Amy quipped.

"They just need something to get them inspired again." S.A.R.A.H said.

"Morning." Jack said coming down the stairs, dressed in his uniform.

"Morning Jack." Rory nodded. Jack stopped seeing the Doctors in tee shirts, sweats and robes.

"Are those my clothes?" Jack asked.

"S.A.R.A.H sort of had to trick them into getting a shower. Fully clothed." Rose explained.

"They were starting to smell." S.A.R.A.H said.

"Huh. You know considering everything you guys are taking all of this very well." Jack said grabbing his thermos of coffee.

"Well after what we experienced with the Doctor, being in another universe where we're fictional isn't that big of a leap." Rory said.

"Good morning everyone!" Andy said coming into the kitchen.

"Where'd you come from?" Clara asked.

"Had to recharge last night after a forty eight hour shift." Andy replied.

"S.A.R.A.H...asked him to move in about a year ago..." Jack sighed.

"S.A.R.A.H is your girlfriend?" Rory asked skeptically.

"She's my Homey Hunny!" Andy grinned.

"Doesn't my Cutiebot say the sweetest things?" S.A.R.A.H giggled.

"And on that note, I'm going to work. Come on Andy." Jack said.

"Coming Boss." Andy said.

"But you haven't had breakfast yet Jack!" S.A.R.A.H protested.

"I lost my appetite. S.A.R.A.H door." Jack said over his shoulder.

"Bye." Amy said as they left the house. Eleven went to the fridge while Rose plopped down on the couch next to the Tenth Doctor.

"If you keep eating like that, you're going to get a tummy." Rose told him.

"Don't care." Ten said before taking another swig of whip cream. Rose shook her head as he added, putting down the can to stand and say,

"Nature calls."

She watched him go to the bathroom as Amy exclaimed,

"I can't take this. I'm going for a walk. Come on Rory." Amy said heading for the door.

"Hang on. I'm coming too." Rose sighed getting up.

"S.A.R.A.H door." Rory said letting Amy and Rose out first. Clara hesitated and hung back to ask the Eleventh Doctor,

"Do you want to come along?"

"There's a NCIS marathon coming on." He told her looking at his socks. Taking a chance, Clara grabbed him by the lapel of his robe and kissed him. He tensed and barely kept ahold of the plate of sandwiches he held. When Clara pulled back, she was satisfied to see a blush gracing his cheeks.

"Any ideas?" She asked him cheekily.

"Um...my show is about to start." He said clearing his throat and avoiding her eye. Frustrated and hurt, Clara turned and walked out the door.

"S.A.R.A.H door!" Clara said trying not to cry. Eleven winced as the door slammed shut. He sighed before shuffling back to the couch. But he merely stared at his sandwich. Ten came out of the bathroom and flopped next to him, taking up his sandwich.

He took a bite and asked,

"The others gone? "

"Yeah." Eleven replied.

"Not hungry?" Ten asked.

"No." Eleven said.

"Clara kissed you didn't she?" Ten asked.

Eleven closed his eyes. He'd be lying to himself if he hadn't wondered if Clara's kiss would be like her echo's. Now he knew.

* * *

><p>"Honey? I got your costume sewn. You want to come down and try it on?" Daisy's mom asked from the ground.<p>

"In a minute Mommy." Daisy called down from her treehouse. She looked through her plastic binoculars before making a log entry in her notebook. Then she set up her IPad to record the Barlow house next door. But she didn't notice the flash of light coming from the old bed and breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Hey Henry. What's the word?" Jack asked the director of GD.<p>

"We're still trying to determine what happened to Rory's hand. Which is hard when half of our medical equipment is missing." Henry said in frustration as he sat back in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"And we can't figure out the energy spikes because that equipment is missing too." Jack guessed.

"Exactly. So how's our guests doing?" Henry asked.

"The companions are coping. But they're worried about the Doctors." Jack said taking a seat.

"Still depressed huh?" Henry asked.

"And wearing my clothes. And eating my snacks that I hid from S.A.R.A.H." Jack said.

"On the show, it was easy for the Doctor to move on from a big tragedy because he had the TARDIS and could travel. In their minds, even that is a lie. So they don't know what to do." Henry explained.

"This is such a mess. Andy and I have been canvassing the town, but so far no one seems to know anything about that Christmas episode. Unless they're lying. Which Andy says they haven't been because their heart rate doesn't increase indicating they're lying." Jack explained.

"You know it's ironic. This is exactly the kind of puzzle that could get the Doctors back to themselves." Henry said. Not knowing that Fargo was listening to their conversation by the door. Resolving himself, he turned and walked down the halls of GD with determination.

Meanwhile, Jack asked,

"What I don't get is what does someone gain bringing fictional characters to life? And why these Doctors? There's been eleven right? Are they the most popular?" Jack asked.

"Almost. The most beloved Doctor is the Fourth Doctor. Because Tom Baker had the longest run as the Doctor." Henry replied.

"Right. So whoever brought them here, really likes the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors." Jack said.

"So make a list of who favors the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors in town. Which won't narrow it down by much, but it's a start." Henry suggested.

"Right thanks Henry. Keep me posted." Jack said standing up and walking out.

* * *

><p>The only place that they could find refuge was a lake about a mile from the house. Rory was skipping stones while the girls were chatting.<p>

"So what do you think will happen to us? I mean there's no TARDIS to fly away on. We have no ID. No family." Clara asked.

"Same thing happened to me and Rory. Stuck in 1938 with nothing but each other. We had to lie our way to get anything our first year. At least this time the scientists at Eureka will help us." Amy said.

"Right. And I had to go through the same thing when I got stuck in Pete's World. We'll be okay." Rose told the brunette.

"But I'll never see my Dad again. And you'll never see your families again." Clara said. Rose thought about her Mum and Dad. And her little brother. Amy thought of the parents she left back in Leadworth and River and Tony. And her grand kids.

"At least we have each other yeah?" Rose said as she and Amy hugged Clara's sides.

"Scanning...area...life signs...detected..." Interrupted a mechanical voice.

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"I know that voice..." Rose said standing up. Sure enough out of the woods came a little army green metal dog, resembling a Terrier in shape.

"K9!" Rose asked running towards the robot.

"What's with the tin dog?" Clara asked as she and Amy got to their feet.

"He's the Doctor's dog. K9 is that really you?" Rose asked.

"Affirmative." K9 replied wagging it's metal tail.

"The Doctor had a robot dog. Why doesn't that surprise me?" Rory asked rhetorically.

"He's so Disco." Amy giggled.

"Oi, he's state of the art from the future, aren't ya boy?" Rose asked patting the dog on the head.

"Affirmative...affirmative...affirmative..." K9 replied over and over again like a record as he began to sputter and spark. Then his head drooped as his voice trailed off,

"A-fir-ma-tive..."

"Oh!" Rose cried jumping as the robot dog continued to spark.

"Yup. That's state of the art all right." Amy said dryly.

Suddenly, a tall bald Aussie with a scar on his cheek popped out of the bushes and cried,

"Ah dang it!"

Everyone jumped as he stomped out to kneel next to K9.

"Isn't this how most horror movies start? Creepy bloke shows up out of nowhere?" Amy asked warily eying the man in a hat with ear flaps, flannel shirt, Bermuda cargo shorts and army boots.

"Took him on a walkabout, wanting to test how he'd respond to rough terrain. It scrambled the circuitry instead." Taggart said opening a side panel to examine the inside guts of the robot.

"Sorry. Who are you?" Clara asked cocking her head.

"Dr. Jim Taggart. Zoologist, Geo physicist, ecologist and local bio containment specialist. At your service." The man replied with a friendly smile.

"You built K9, didn't you?" Rose realized.

"Yeah. My entry for the Ultimate Whovian contest." Taggart answered.

"Ah!" Rose nodded.

"I was just a kid at university getting my first doctorate. When I met the Doctor. The Fourth Doctor. On the Telly. Oh he was brilliant!" Taggart told them.

"The Doctor always is." Rose said.

"Except lately." Rory sighed.

* * *

><p>"There's someone at the door." S.A.R.A.H told the Doctors. They looked at each other in confusion.<p>

"Can't be the Carters or the companions. S.A.R.A.H would have let them in." Ten said.

"Who is it?" Eleven asked.

"It's Dr. Fargo. Shall I let him in?" S.A.R.A.H asked.

Eleven looked at Ten and shrugged,

"Yeah I guess."

They got up as the door opened and Fargo walked in and said,

"Hello Doctors."

"Hello Dr. Fargo. Um, Jack's not here." Ten said.

"I know. I came to talk to you two." Fargo said.

"About what?" Eleven asked.

"We need your help." Fargo said.

"You have a town full of the world's greatest minds. I'm sure you can manage." Ten told him.

"Usually but that's when we have the right tools and computers to help us. Throw in Jack Carter's Everyman common sense and we can do anything. But our tools keep disappearing and Jack's not coming up with any leads." Fargo said.

"So why ask us?" Eleven replied.  
>"Because you're the Doctor! Both of you. You could probably save the world with a paper clip." Fargo said.<p>

"A paper clip? That's silly. Ball point pen maybe." Eleven said leaning against the back of the sofa.

"Or that little staple remover gadget." Ten suggested.

"The point is you two always saved the day with nothing but your wits and a cheeky smile." Fargo said.

"That wasn't us. It was just a TV show! We never lived that life. We never traveled through time." Ten said tucking his hands in the pockets of his robe.

"The Doctor never existed. We're just an echo." Eleven added.

"But what about the three parter where you faced the Master and the Year That Never Was? You said that just because no one else remembered, you and Martha and Jack still remembered so it was part of your timeline. It was a reality that didn't exist but you remembered it so it was real. And what about Big Bang 2? When you had to step through the crack and erase yourself from existence? All Amy had to do was remember you and you existed again. And your Ganger from series 6. He didn't technically live through your memories but he was still the Doctor because he had your memories and emotions." Fargo argued.

"Memories and emotions that were written in a script. By writers! All our words, all those memories, all those relationships, all those feelings. Written by writers. No free will to tell us what's real and what's not." Ten told the young scientist. That's when a lightbulb went off in Fargo's brain.

"Feelings including those for Rose and Clara?" Fargo asked.

"Maybe. Suppose. Shut up." Eleven said with a telltale blush.

"Is that what this is about? You guys are afraid that how you feel about Rose and Clara isn't real?" Fargo said.

"You don't even know us." Ten said.

"Oh I've been through three regenerations of you. And I've got Doctors One through Eight on Blu Ray. I know you. And every Whovian knows that you almost said the words 'I love you' to Rose. And your Duplicate wouldn't have laid that big wet one on her at Bad Wolf Bay if you didn't." Fargo said pointing a finger at Ten. Then he pointed a finger at Eleven and added,

"And you noticed Clara's skirts are a little too tight."

Eleven blushed deeper and said defensively,  
>"Shut up!"<p>

"Come on guys! 'I think therefore I am.' Truer words never spoken. And you guys are the Doctor. So what do you say? You want to help us? We really need it. In the wrong hands, those missing experiments could potentially blow up the planet." Fargo appealed to them. Eleven and Ten shared a look.

"Sorry Fargo. But we can't. We just can't." Ten said shaking his head.

Disappointed, Fargo sighed,

"Martha Jones was right. 'You never should meet your heroes.'"

The Doctors hard expressions dropped as Fargo pulled out his TARDIS key and tossed it to the coffee table. Then he turned and walked out the door, sadly ordering,

"S.A.R.A.H door."

The Doctors watched as the front door opened and shut, letting a now depressed Fargo out. They were silent a moment thinking about what he had said. Staring at that key as if it were mocking them. Ten looked at Eleven as he crossed over to sit on the couch,

"We're not heroes."

"Of course not." Eleven agreed flopping beside him.

"We're just characters on a silly TV show. We don't matter to anyone. Not really." Ten said.

"Right. We don't make people better. Which is what being the Doctor has always been about." Eleven nodded.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I have to disagree based on the evidence." S.A.R.A.H spoke up.

"Evidence of what exactly?" Ten asked. S.A.R.A.H used the built in screen on the wall to display photos of all the Doctors with fans. Most of them children.

"The show wouldn't have been on for fifty years if the Doctor didn't matter. And the Doctor has even made people better. Inspiring them to be artists and writers." S.A.R.A.H explained showing various fan art and covers of Science Fiction authors like Neil Gaiman. S.A.R.A.H went on,

"Why even here in Eureka, the Doctor inspired entire generations of scientists to make ingenious inventions to further mankind. To make the dream of humanity exploring every star in the sky a reality. The Doctor also fights the monsters of a child's imagination."

S.A.R.A.H brought up a YouTube video of a little girl in a large audience asking the actor Matt Smith,

_"Are you scared of the Weeping Angels?"_

_"Are you scared of the Weeping Angels?_" Matt asked the little girl from his seat on the stage.

The Eleventh Doctor's lips quirked up as the little girl nodded meekly and Ten muttered, done in by the little girl's cuteness,

"Oh that's cheating..."

_"Don't worry. I'll fight them off for you._" Matt Smith replied in character. The video paused on the little girl smiling and thanking the Doctor.

"Well?" S.A.R.A.H asked. Ten and Eleven shared a silent look, a familiar twinkle in their eye.

"Well Doctor?" Ten asked.

"Geronimo Doctor!" Eleven said bouncing up to his feet.

"Brilliant! Allonsy Doctor!" Ten said jumping up and following Eleven towards the door.

"May I suggest clothes Doctors?" S.A.R.A.H interrupted.

"Ooh. Right...proper clothes." Eleven winced looking down at their tee shirts and lounge pants.

"And a shave might do us good." Ten added rubbing his beard.

"S.A.R.A.H did you clean our clothes?" Eleven asked.

"I incinerated them." S.A.R.A.H answered.

"Oh. Right then." Ten blinked.

"Allison took the liberty of getting you new clothes. Just in case." S.A.R.A.H said.

"Alright! To hell with the raggedy!" Eleven said as he and Ten headed upstairs. Neither noticed the key on the table disappeared. For it was like a montage of showering, shampooing, shaving, blow drying, styling, deodorizing and dressing. And neither noticed the key reappear with a flash as they came downstairs. Ten scooped up the key and both Doctors walked out the front door.

* * *

><p>"And then the Doctor goes, "Now, take me to your leader." And he pops the jelly baby in his mouth. That is my all time favorite episode." Taggart said as he continued to fiddle with K9. The companions were seated around him.<p>

"Sounds like the Doctor." Rose said.

"He once tried to fool the Daleks into thinking a Jammie Dodger was a self destruct button for the TARDIS. What is with him and using snacks as weapons?" Amy asked.

"Well whatever works right?" Came a familiar voice. They looked up to see the Doctors standing before them. The Eleventh Doctor was dressed in dark wash jeans, brown tweed jacket, pink oxford shirt, suspenders and a purple bow tie. The Tenth Doctor was dressed in red trainers with a blue pinstripe suit and a brand new brown overcoat.

"Doctor!" Clara cried getting up to rush into Eleven's arms.

"You got dressed." Rory said as he and the others got up.

"Course we did. Didn't want to get a tummy now did we?" Ten said giving Rose a wink.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Rose told him. Ten pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Just had to sort things out a bit." He said.

"So you're sorted out now?" Amy asked arms folded.

"Perfectly. Are we good Pond?" Eleven asked letting Clara go. Amy smiled.

"Yeah. We're good." She nodded before jumping up into his embrace.

"Welcome back Doctor. Doctors. Um. This is going to get a bit confusing." Rory said shaking both of their hands.

"Yeah. Isn't it brilliant?" Ten grinned.

"Oh come here Sideburns." Amy said wiping the tears off her cheeks as she went to hug Ten.

"Sideburns?" He asked incredulously as Rose gave Eleven a hug.

"It's better than Sandshoes." Clara pointed out as she gave him a hug next.

"They're not Sand shoes!" Ten sighed.

"Oh this is brilliant! I knew everything would work out." Taggart interrupted giving the confused Tenth Doctor a hug.

He went to hug Eleven who smiled nervously over Taggart's shoulder,

"Oh yes. It is...strange Australian person...(who is this?)"

He had whispered the last bit towards Amy, but Taggart replied instead, stepping back to click his heels and salute,

"Dr. Jim Taggart Doctor!"

"Don't...don't...salute..." Ten sighed shaking his head.

"Dr. Taggart can you give us a lift to GD?" Eleven asked.

"It'd be an honor Doctor. I have to get back to fix K9 anyway." Taggart said.

"K9!" Ten and Eleven exclaimed with delight. They both knelt before the defunct tin dog.

"Having a bit of trouble with traveling over rough terrain." Taggart said.

"Aww...what's the strange Aussie done to you?" Ten cooed to K9.  
>"You know, this might be what we need to figure out what's going on." Eleven pointed out.<p>

"How?" Clara asked.

"With fifty first century technology of course." Ten replied. Only for both Doctors to jump when K9 sparked again.

"As...interrupted by advanced twenty first century technology..." Eleven added with a cough as Ten waved off the smoke.


	7. DNA

**_Okay work is crazy now. Let's just say I work retail at a certain famous department store known for it's connection to Santa. And the holidays are indeed upon us. That said I'm also working on a Christmas themed sequel to this story but we will see if I actually post it this Christmas or next Christmas. That's because writing science fiction is hard! I've had to constantly go to Wikipedia to get my science facts semi straight. Plus it's hard to write an ensemble cast of two TV shows and get everyone equal time in the spotlight. That's why the Ninth Doctor and Donna Nobel only make a cameo in this story and not part of the fun like I had originally intended. And why we've only seen Henry's wife Grace once…sorry Dr. Grace… Also I've had to go back to watch Eureka from the beginning since it's been a while to keep certain facts about the origins of Eureka straight. But I have to do it with my family's DVDs since Netflick took seasons one through three off. Darn you Netflick!_**

**_Meanwhile in this chapter, The Doctors figure out a few things, Jack investigates and the Companions get to know each other better. So sit back, relax and give me more reviews! I need more than one!_**

**_flames and kisses,_**

**_Mlle. Phoenix Fox_**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for your time Dr. Lambert." Jack said as he and Andy left the scientist's front porch. They climbed into the jeep where Andy gave a sigh and checked off a name on his PDA.<p>

"She had a solid alibi so I'm checking her off our list." Andy said.

"Although she had way too many David Tennent posters on her wall for a grown woman." Jack said.

"And I detected human DNA on the cardboard cutout she had of the actor." Andy said.

"Oh! Gross..." Jack muttered turning on the engine. As he pulled out to the street, he tried to think out loud.

"Okay. Maybe we're too grounded in reality here. If I were a Whooligan..."

"Whovian." Andy corrected.

"Whatever...that wanted to bring my favorite Time Lords to life, I would try to do it like they would on the show. As well as I could with real world technology. I mean it'd be the only way to do the show justice right?" Jack said.

"Sounds plausible Boss." Andy said.

"So how do you bring a Time Lord back to life?" Jack asked.

"Well on the show the Doctor regenerates." Andy said.

"Yeah. Got that." Jack said.

"And then there was that time they brought the Master back from the dead." Andy said.

"The who?" Jack asked.

"The Master. Sort of the Professor Moriarty to the Doctor's Sherlock Holmes. He had been shot, but he had a contingency plan to bring himself back to life." Andy explained.

"Okay. Let's get back and watch that episode. See how the Master did it. Because maybe whoever is behind this, tried to replicate it." Jack said.

"You know Boss, you really should watch the whole show to get some context. At least since David Tennant became the Doctor." Andy suggested.

"Maybe later Andy." Jack said as his phone rang.

"Ooh! We can make popcorn! Dr. Fargo gave me a disposable stomach so I can give off the illusion of eating food." Andy grinned.

Jack gave him a look before answering his phone,

"Carter."

"Jack, it's Allison. Get to GD. The Doctors are here." She told him.

"The Doctors? You mean they finally got off our couch?" Jack asked.

"Yes and they say they got something." Allison said.

"We're on our way." Jack said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"What is Daisy doing out there?" Daisy's father asked having come home from work at GD for lunch. He looked at his daughter perched in her treehouse with her binoculars.<p>

Daisy's mom smiled,

"She's watching for monsters next door."

"That's it. We're going to cut back on _Doctor Who_ reruns around here." He replied.

"Oh she's just having fun. Besides, word around town is the Doctor is real now. Maybe it's just her way of trying to attract his attention." She said.

"You mean 'their' attention. Turns out, there's two of them." said.

"Two Doctors? That should be interesting." Mrs. Foster laughed.

* * *

><p>"And...molte Bene!" The Tenth Doctor declared shutting the side panel of K9.<p>

"Thank you Master. Now I am fully functional." K9 said.

"Oh this is brilliant!" Taggart beamed. He sat upon a stool next to his workbench. Happily watching the Doctors repair his defunct project. The companions had taken to wandering around the lab and petting the animals.

"So, how does fixing K9 help us?" Rory asked rubbing the ears of a domesticated wolf.

"Well whatever has been causing the experiments to disappear has run off with GD's diagnostic systems. And K9 will analyze our DNA faster anyway." The Eleventh Doctor explained.

"And understanding our DNA can tell us about the person who brought us here." Ten added.

"Okay...how?" Clara asked petting a bunny rabbit.

"If I may Doctors?" Taggart asked.

"Your lab, Taggart." Eleven said.

"Thank you. So going off the working theory the Doctors have that their DNA has been altered, K9 here can now look for a signature." Taggart said.

"A signature?" Amy asked.

"Every good geneticist worth their salt leaves one when they work with organic materials. A certain set of chemicals used, the radiation used to cause the reaction, anything." Taggart shrugged.

They were interrupted when the doors opened and Allison and Henry and Fargo dashed inside while Jack was holding off an eager crowd of fans at the doors, goofy grins on their faces and smartphones in their hands. Ten winced. It was so weird to be treated like he was a Beatle. Eleven took to hiding his tall frame behind his Impossible Girl for protection.

"Doctor! Doctor!"

"Doctor!"

"Doctor!"

"Back! Back! Or I'll have you all arrested for...something. Go!" Jack yelled as they whined in disappointment.

Except for one who yelled,

"I love you Rory!"

"Rory?" Eleven asked incredulously. Clara tried not to laugh at Rory's expense as Amy gave him a narrowed gaze.

"Oh Captain Jack Harkness would have loved all this." Rose grinned, tongue to teeth.

"Yeah don't remind me." Ten cringed.

"Captain who?" Clara asked.

"It's complicated..." Eleven blushed.

"Gees! How'd you guys even get into Nerd Central?" Jack asked with a huff as the doors to the lab closed behind him.

"Snuck in with Taggart through the garage." Rose replied.

"Hey! I taken offense to that tone Sheriff!" Fargo cried.

"Oh shut up Fargo." Jack sighed.

"Don't fret Fargo. After all if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here." Ten told Fargo, tossing him his TARDIS key with a wink. Fargo beamed from his hero's praise.

"Thank you Doctor. It's not often I get appreciated around here." Fargo said as Henry and Allison shook their heads.

"Yes, now shut up Fargo." Eleven said fiddling with K9, deflating Fargo's ego.

"So Doctors you said you had something?" Allison spoke up.

"Well we had a thing. It's like something but with more greatness. No that's a plan. Sorry. We lied but we have something now so as long as you're all here we can get to it." Eleven said.

"Hopefully sometime this year?" Jack asked dryly while Allison elbowed him in the stomach.

"Right...here we are then. K9 have you finished analyzing the Eleventh Doctor's and mine DNA samples?" Ten asked.

"Affirmative."

"Wait. You upgraded Taggart's K9?" Henry asked.

"Ain't it awesome?" Taggart asked.

"No fair! That means you have an unfair advantage in the Ultimate Whovian contest! You had the Doctors themselves help you!" Fargo protested.

"There's a contest now too?" Ten sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Doctor what did you think Taggart built K9 for anyway?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, fun?" Ten shrugged.

"Look we have bigger things to worry about than Eureka Con. Like highly classified missing experiments?" Allison reminded them.

"Right. Besides we only reenforced his chassis, upgraded his memory, booted up his firewalls and increased the intensity of his laser." Eleven said.

"The robot dog has lasers?" Jack asked with worry.

"Affirmative." K9 replied.

"Great. One more thing to worry about." Jack sighed.

"K9, show them the results." Eleven told the metal dog.

"Affirmative Master. Projection online." K9 said. A ray of light came from K9's visor, projecting a 3d holographic image of a DNA strand.

"Okay. Time Lord biology 101." Ten said putting on his new brainy specks and standing with his hands in his pockets.

"This is incredible. There are thousands of genomes. Your biology is so complex." Allison said in awe.

"Well not really. Especially if you look at our DNA this way." Eleven said using his fingers to divide the DNA strand into twelve separate strands.

"Oh...thing of beauty that is." Taggart said.

"Wait. Your DNA is made of twelve individual strands of DNA?" Allison asked.

"Yup. And with each regeneration the dominant strand determines how we look and act like while the rest are dormant." Ten explained.

"And each strand has a genome that controls and generates regeneration energy upon injury and death." Eleven said.

"But once you regenerate, that genome dies with the rest of the cells that hold that DNA strand, so once you reach your twelfth regeneration, you're on your last life." Henry added folding his arms.

"Correct-o-mundo." Ten said.

"I thought we weren't going to say that again?" Eleven asked Ten.

"Eh...new life. Thought I'd try it out. Still a rubbish thing to say." Ten replied.

"Yes it is." Eleven nodded.

"Huh. That answers so many questions about how they were going to explain John Hurt as the Doctor during the Time War." Fargo said.

"What?" Ten cried.

"Don't worry. I'll explain later..." Eleven told him.

"So what does this have to do who brought us here?" Rose asked.

"Or how my hand healed itself?" Rory asked,

"Getting to that. Now anybody notice anything wrong with this DNA?" Eleven said. Everyone was silent a moment while they looked.

"Um...guessing they're not upside down?" Jack said.

"Wait...these strands are all the same." Fargo said.

"Too right..." Taggart said.

"But if this is suppose to be Time Lord DNA, and if you're suppose to look different every time you regenerate, then wouldn't the individual DNA strands be different too?" Jack asked.

"Exactly. This is my DNA. As it is right now. K9 show them the Eleventh Doctor's." Ten ordered. The projection changed to show another DNA strand which they divided again.

"It's the same again. Different from the Tenth Doctor's but the same twelve strands of DNA making up the overall strand. " Allison said.

"Crikey!" Taggart said.

"So what does that mean?" Amy asked.

"It means that the not only do the Doctors each have a full set of regenerations again, they're going to look the same every time." Henry deduced.

"Not only that. You each get to live your own life apart from each other. Same memories. Different paths." Taggart said to them.

"Exactly." Ten said.

"So...you're not going to change again?" Clara asked. Eleven caught the look of hope in her gaze. After all she was still fresh off watching him change from her Clever Boy to an old man with what she could only describe to him as attack eyebrows. That was never an easy thing to go through if his past companions were any indication. Even Rose had trouble at first when he changed from Nine to Ten.

"No we're not." Ten answered.

"Which should be a relief to some of us with vanity issues..." Eleven coughed and not being very subtle with a nod towards Ten.

"Oi..." Ten pouted offended.

"Oh please! Mister 'You-didn't-tell-her-I-was-hot?' You're one to talk." Amy laughed.

"Shut up Pond!" Eleven hissed, embarrassed.

"Anyway...so Rory's hand comes in how?" Jack asked.

"Ah! Just a mo." Eleven said walking up to Rory and Amy and yanking a strand of hair from their heads.

"Ow!" Amy cried clutching her head.

"Was that necessary?" Rory demanded.

"Ouch!" Rose cried when Ten plucked one from her too.

"Don't you dare...Doctor!" Clara cried backing up from Eleven only to get a strand pulled by Ten. The Doctors brought the hair strands to K9 and inserted it in a tray that came from his metal snout like a tongue.

"There you go boy. Test that. Show us the results." Eleven said.

"Analyzing...four samples of human DNA detected...with abnormal structure and genome present." K9 reported.

"What?" Rose asked confused. K9 showed them the DNA strands in the projection.

"Crikey!" Taggart exclaimed.

"What the...frack..." Jack said, hands on hips.

"It looks like Time Lord DNA! Twelve individual strands." Fargo said.

"Human plus." Rory realized looking at his wife.

"Like River." Amy said.

"Who's River?" Rose asked.

"Err...it's complicated." Ten blanched.

"If only you knew how complicated." Eleven shook his head.

"Yeah. It'll make your head ring. Like wedding bells." Clara said cocking a brow at Eleven. Eleven winced. She still remembered how he had never told her he had been married. And he couldn't wait for Ten and Rose to find out about River. Hang on. He could wait. He could wait a really long time.

"Hang on. We tested their DNA. We didn't find any of this." Allison protested.

"Well somebody ran off with your equipment before you could." Ten said.

"Wait, wait! So...we're like you now? We're not going to age and if we get killed we'll regenerate?" Clara demanded.

"Yes. Still human mostly. No superior senses like Time Lords. Still have to do humany wumany stuff like sleep and breath." Eleven nodded.

"Oh my gawd..." Rose said stunned. Ten crossed over to comfort her.

"Not aging sounds good to me. Been there done that." Amy huffed.

"Yeah. Breaking my hip once was enough." Rory said.

"And I was so over the arthritis thank you." Amy said folding her arms and rolling her eyes.

"But it's not just about aging. Don't you see? We weren't just pulled from one universe where we're real to one where we're fictional characters. Whoever is behind this, literally created us." Eleven stressed.

"Meaning they took raw DNA and grew us. Programmed us with our memories straight from the Telly. That's why your memories of life after us are fuzzy. The programming just filled in the gaps the show didn't fulfill. That's why the last thing myself, the Doctor and Clara remember is us regenerating. Because that is literally the last of our memories before we woke up in Eureka." Ten continued.

"Oh my gawd..." Rose repeated.

"So our memories are fake?" Clara asked.

"No. It's like Fargo told us. We remember those experiences so to us they existed. But someone created us so we'd exist here." Eleven said.

"The missing bio printer. That's how whoever created you did this." Allison stated.

"But it would have to be someone with major technological and biological experience to alter the bio printer to create a person out of just a sample of DNA." Henry said.

"Which begs the question. Where'd they get the DNA?" Jack asked.

"Well if I'd hazard a guess I'd say from the actors who portrayed...us." Ten said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ooh! Trudy's Tresses!" Fargo cried snapping his fingers.

"Bless you." Eleven said.

"No, it's the local beauty parlor." Henry said.

"It's owed by Dr. Trudy Simmons. She holds a doctorate in Trichology." Allison said.

"Trick what now?" Jack asked.

"The study of human hair." Henry explained.

"And Trudy boasts the largest collection of celebrity hair samples in Eureka. Including all of the Doctors and companions on _Doctor Who_." Fargo explained.

"Okay so I need to talk to Trudy and see if she has the background to alter the bio printer." Jack said.

"Brilliant!" Ten said.

"We're right behind you." Eleven said.

"Can we pick the radio station on the drive over?" Ten asked.

"Uh...hold on fellas. I appreciate the help and all, but I think you'll be more helpful here at GD." Jack stopped them.

"Oh! But we want to investigate! Staying in one spot is boring!" Eleven whined.

"Yeah we just spent three days on your couch. We've got energy to burn." Ten said.

"So stay here and see if K9 can help you guys figure out how the experiments went missing." Jack suggested.

"Fine..." Eleven said with an eye roll as Ten pouted.

"Great...keep them out of trouble." Jack said aside to Allison.

"We heard that!" Ten called.

"Don't care." Jack said over his shoulder as he walked out of the lab.

"Okay boys. Let's get to work." Allison smirked.

* * *

><p>"Daisy! Time for your nap!" Mrs. Foster called up to the treehouse. She was starting to get a little worried. Right after lunch Daisy had 'gone back on duty', as she put it. Back to the treehouse.<p>

Sensing her unease, Mr. Foster told her,

"She's fine."

"Maybe we should cut back on _Doctor Who_ reruns around here." Mrs. Foster said folding her arms as her husband climbed up the treehouse.

"We'll go out to the petting zoo tomorrow. Take her mind off things." Mr. Foster said. He chuckled once he reached the top of the ladder. Daisy was curled up on a pink bean bag chair, sucking her thumb and clutching an Adipose plush figure tightly.

"Is she alright?" Mrs. Foster called up.

"She's asleep. Come on Kiddo." Mr. Foster said gathering his sack of potatoes for a daughter in his arms. He glanced at her setup. Her iPad was set up to record the house next door. Her binoculars sat upon her notebook full of times and notes. A Hello Kitty trash can was full of snack wrappers. But before he climbed the ladder down, Mr. Foster saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. It came from the direction of the old Barlowe house. He looked at the house a moment in consideration. Maybe he would leave Daisy's iPad out here, just in case.

* * *

><p>"Scanning...scanning...scanning..."K9 said leading the way down the halls of GD. Rory could feel the awkwardness between them. After all they were virtual strangers. Since the Doctor never mentioned any of his previous companions. And he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was once again practically immortal. At least this time he had Amy with him. And the Doctor. And since he also had the Tenth Doctor, Rose and Clara now too, Rory figured it wouldn't hurt to get to know them better.<p>

"So...how did you two meet the Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Well, it was during his Ninth self for me. I was just a shop girl at Hendricks. Went to the basement to drop something off when I was suddenly surrounded by aliens called Autons. Part of this Nestene Consciousness thing. Creatures of living plastic. Just before they could nab me, the Doctor grabbed my hand and said, 'run!'. And I've been running ever since. You?" Rose explained.

"There was a crack in the universe in my bedroom wall. It crashed the TARDIS into my garden as a kid. Just after he regenerated. He had to leave to fix the TARDIS and he promised to be back after five minutes. And then he didn't come back for twelve years. And then he didn't come back for two more years before I began to travel with him." Amy said.

"Oh my gawd! The first time dropping me home for a visit, the Ninth Doctor missed the mark by a year!" Rose cried.

"Shut up! So I wasn't the only one? Ooh...I'm going to give him such a smack." Amy said.

"Well I met him through Amy. And the night he took Amy on as a companion, was the night before our wedding." Rory said.

"Did the Doctor know that?" Clara asked.

"Not until after I kissed him." Amy said sheepishly.

"What?!" Rose and Clara cried.

"I didn't have actual feelings for him! I just sort of...jumped him." Amy said.

"Which makes me feel so much better." Rory said sarcastically.

"You know I'll always choose you." Amy told him.

"Yeah. Anyway, the Doctor decided the best way to fix things was to crash my stag and tell me in front of all of my mates that Amy had kissed him and I was so lucky because she was a great kisser. " Rory continued.

"He didn't..."Rose giggled.

"Then he whisked me off in the TARDIS with Amy to Venice trying to make things romantic for us. We ended up saving Venice from being sunk by vampire fish people from space. We traveled a bit, I got erased from existence, then I came back as a plastic Roman Centurion, an Auton come to think of it." Rory said.

"And I died sort of." Amy added.

"Right. Then the Doctor rebooted the universe and erased himself from existence." Rory said.

"Wow." Clara blinked.

"I brought him back though and Rory and me got married." Amy said pecking Rory's lips.

"How about you Clara?" Rose asked.

"Well...that depends on which 'me' met the Doctor." Clara said.

"Yeah you said something like that before. Something about an echo of yourself?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. In my timeline anyway, a woman in a shop gave me a number for tech support. 'The best help line in the universe'. Well since I'm rubbish at computers I needed it. I ended up calling the TARDIS. The next minute there's the Doctor standing at my door, dressed like a monk. And somehow he already knew who I was. But this group of aliens called the Great Intelligence were using the Wifi to take people. They almost got me. But the Doctor saved me. He took me on as a companion, mostly so he could figure out how I had met him before. He told me that the first time he met me, I had been turned into a Dalek on the Dalek Asylum. And he had only heard my voice." Clara explained.

"Oswin! You were Oswin!" Rory realized.

"Yeah. Then the second time we met, properly as people mind you, I was a Victorian governess that moonlighted as a barmaid. The Great Intelligence made evil Snowmen that ended up killing me. That's when the Doctor figured out Oswin and Clara Oswin Oswald were the same person. And he spent time searching for me." Clara continued.

"And you called him." Rose said.

"See the Great Intelligence wanted to jump into the Doctor's time stream to kill him. Every version of him. Turns out, after the modern me, this me started traveling with him, I jumped into his time stream to save him. All of him. Created echoes of myself all over time. The Doctor got me out." Clara said.

"Wow. He really does take the best of the best doesn't he?" Rose said.

"And now we get to be with them both. Both of our Doctors." Amy grinned.

"But seriously...have you ever caught him stroking bits of the TARDIS?" Clara asked.

"Yes! I always wanted to ask if he needed time alone!" Rose laughed.

"I have it on record that he calls her 'Sexy', when no one's looking." Amy told them linking her arms through theirs. Rory watched them as they walked ahead, gossiping about their beloved Doctor. He smiled to himself. Yeah. They were going to get along just fine.

* * *

><p>Jack was assaulted by the smell of shampoo and hair dye as he entered the beauty salon. A woman with an asymmetrical red bob looked up from her clients head. She continued to cut as she said in a Jersey accent,<p>

"Hey Sheriff. Come for a trim?"

"No thanks Trudy. So a little birdy told me you are a Doctor of Trichology." Jack asked.

"Is this out of curiosity or something more official?" Trudy asked.

"Little of both." Jack said. She considered him a moment before turning to one of her employees.

"Take over for me? Thanks. Uh yeah. I mean you don't really get a Doctorate in trichology you just make it a speciality. My Doctorates are in biology, medicine, genetics. But I was always good with hair so I got my beauticians license to pay my way through school." Trudy replied.

"Any interests in engineering?" Jack asked.

"A little. To help my research. But I mostly leave that stuff to the Henry Deacons of the world. Why do you ask?" Trudy asked.

"Have you heard about the Doctors? You know from the show?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah! Crazy that they're alive! That they're real. I mean I'd love to get my hands through those gorgeous locks of hair of theirs." Trudy smiled.

"Yeah, someone mentioned you have a celebrity hair collection." Jack said.

"Oh yeah. Wanna see something cool?" Trudy asked.

"Sure." Jack said. He soon regretted that decision. For Trudy led him into a back room. Where he saw a row of heads. Before he could throw up his lunch, Trudy turned the table around and he saw it was just a bunch of wigs on dummy heads.

"My pride and joy. Wigs made from a lock of hair from each actor to play the Doctor. I even got John Hurt as the War Doctor. I wonder how they're going to keep the show going since clearly the Doctor is currently on his last life?" Trudy asked.

"You made wigs from locks of human hair?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Just a bit of genetic manipulation and hair gel." Trudy said.

"Um...do you do...other wigs? Like the companions? Maybe?" Jack asked.

"Not yet. I'm gonna do them next. I just finished my wigs for the tenth and eleventh Doctors if you want to see." Trudy said crossing over to a locked cabinet.

"Sure." Jack nodded. So far Trudy was looking like a good suspect. But surely she would take credit for bringing the Doctors to life? Why keep it secret?

"Hey!" Trudy cried suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"My wigs are gone! And so are some of my companion locks of hair." Trudy said searching the cabinet.

"Which ones?" Jack asked.

"My Billie Piper, Arthur Darville, Karen Gillian and my Jenna Louise Coleman." Trudy replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jack said shaking his head.


	8. Investigate

**_Christmas is crazy. And yes, the Christmas sequel I've started won't be finished until next Christmas. That said I'll probably think of something to tide everyone over until then. ;) Review!_**

**_flames and kisses,_**

**_Mlle. Phoenix Fox_**

* * *

><p>Later Allison was talking on the phone with Jack,<p>

"Okay Jack. Keep us posted."

She hung up and told Henry who was looking through a microscope,

"Jack and Andy confirmed that the same energy spike that's shown up when something disappears and when the Doctors and the companions appeared was present in Trudy's shop."

"So that's where the DNA came from. But Trudy had no idea?" Henry asked.

"Well Trudy did admit to using the bio printer unauthorized a month ago to grow the hair for her wigs. But she hasn't used it since." Allison said.

"So someone used the same method that she did to create the Doctors and companions and they not only erased their records of entering the lab, they erased Trudy's too." Henry nodded. The door to the lab opened and in walked the companions.

"Hey, K9 finished his sweep of the building." Rose said.

"Find anything?" Allison asked.

"Yeah K9 said he found traces of autron energy?" Rory said.

"Autron energy?" Henry asked.

"Yeah the Doctor usually explains this kind of thing. So what is it?" Amy asked leaning on the table with a hand on her hip.

"It's a type of energy that was made up for the show. Supposedly caused by a rift in the fabric of space and time. It doesn't really exist." Henry said.

"Well neither did we until three days ago. Someone must have created this autron energy." Clara said.

"And whoever created the autron energy may have created us." Rose said.

"But that would require someone messing with time travel wouldn't it?" Rory asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me..." Henry said giving Allison a pointed look. After all they had more than their fair share of time travel incidents over the years.

"Hey where are the Doctors? We should ask them about this." Allison asked.

"Well we got ambushed by another crowd of fans so the Doctors made a deal with them." Amy said.

"What kind of deal?" Allison asked with trepidation.

* * *

><p>"Next!" The Tenth Doctor called. He and the Eleventh Doctor were sitting next to each other at a small table. A long line of scientists were waiting to greet them, their Ultimate Whovian Contest projects in hand. At first they had just agreed to autographs and pictures. But when one scientist asked for their advice, well...<p>

A portly scientist set a device before them.

"Hello Doctors! I'm Marty and..."

"Yeah yeah, nice to meet you Marty. I'm the Doctor, hullo." Ten sighed since this was the fifty seventh person they had talked to today.

"I'm also the Doctor. Hullo." Eleven said.

"Wow this is such an honor. I've watched you guys since I was a kid..." Marty said.

"Line's backing up Marty." Ten said.

"Right. So my project is..." Marty began.

"A Timey Wimey device that goes ding when there's timey wimey stuff. Gimme." Eleven said pulling the device closer to work on it.

"I knew you guys would get it! See my Dad first got me interested in the show..." Marty told them. But the Doctors had stopped listening as Marty told his story. Instead they spoke amongst themselves,

"It just doesn't make any sense. Why create us but not create a TARDIS?" Ten asked Eleven.

"Maybe the culprit is still working on it." Eleven said.

"That would require a few thousand years, sentient organic coral that responds to temporal energy, and an imploded black hole." Ten said taking a Phillips screwdriver to the device.

"So we find out who in Eureka is an astrophysicist that specializes in black holes and who in Eureka is a marine biologist interested in coral reef farming." Eleven said taking up a wrench.

"You know we should actually listen to all these scientists to find out their field of study then." Ten said.

"Nah. The ones we need finished their project already." Eleven said.

"How do you know?" Ten asked.

"They're not standing in line." Eleven said.

"Hold do you know that if we haven't been listening?" Ten asked.

"I told my brain to listen for keywords." Eleven said.  
>"Ah!" Ten nodded.<p>

"...And then my sister's friends laughed at my Dalek boxer shorts. I haven't dated much since then..." Marty continued.

"That's great Marty truly. Listen, we need to test this to make sure it works. Mind if we borrow it?" Ten asked as he and Eleven stood up.

"Oh sure! It'd be an honor." Marty beamed.

"Right then. Everyone! Sorry for the wait but the Tenth Doctor and I must dash as our Fifth Incarnation would say. Just leave your projects in Dr. Taggart's lab and we'll get to them later. That way when we give them back to you, we'll have a bit more one on one time. Sound good?" Eleven addressed the crowd by standing up on the table. This proclamation was met with shouts of,

"Yeah!"

"Awesome!"

"We love you Doctor!"

"Let's go Doctor." Ten said leading the way out. Eleven hopped down after him, but doubled back to a set of girls in tweed, bow ties and fezzes.  
>"One quick picture since you two know what's cool." He told them leaning in as the excited girls took a picture with a cell phone.<p>

"Doctor!" Ten called.

"Coming!" Eleven yelled running after him. They ducked into the elevator to ride down to the ground level. They stood their awkwardly a moment listening to Muzak.

"Don't tell me you're getting used to all of that?" Ten asked.

"What? The fame and adoration of fans?" Eleven asked.

"Yeah, don't you think it's weird?" Ten asked.

"Of course! Never in a million years did I think we'd ever get fans. It was weird even when we met that L.I.N.D.A group. Which now I'm realizing was the show's love letter to its fans..." Eleven trailed off with a furrowed brow.

"But how are we suppose to make lives for ourselves here when everyone knows who we are? We can't just stay here in Eureka. We'd get too bored." Ten said.

"But outside of Eureka we'd be treated as lookalikes for those blokes Matt Smith and David Tennant." Eleven said.

"That'll get old quick." Ten scoffed.

"Already has." Eleven chuckled with him.

"You know what else is weird? I know we've met prior incarnations of ourselves before. But this time we don't get to go back to the time vortex like it never happened. We're no longer...the last single Time Lord. Now we're the first pair of Time Lords. I guess you could say that makes us...well..." Ten said.

"Brothers?" Eleven supplied.

"Yeah. Been a while since I had a brother." Ten said reflectively.

"Me too." Eleven said giving him a half smile. The elevator dinged and they got off, walking side by side.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of this dress for the bridesmaids Jo?" Zoe asked as they sat in Zane's lab. The blonde showed the Latina the magazine, but Jo merely whimpered, adding it to the pile of wedding magazines she was going through.<p>

"I hate this! Between keeping the crazy Whovians under control, Eureka Con and the missing experiments I cannot be expected to plan a wedding!" Jo huffed before banging her head on the lab table.

"Well the good news is I think those energy spikes can be classified as autron energy. Because there are definitely temporal properties present." Zane said stepping away from a microscope to join them.

"Wow. Which means that whoever is behind all this is using time travel." Zoe said.

"And since it's illegal to time travel how long do we have to keep this from General Mansfield?" Zane asked under his breath.

"Jack wants to catch the culprit first before we tell the General anything." Jo said sitting up.

"Forget the General. What about the Doctors? Has anyone told them it's illegal to time travel? Because you know the first thing they'll do is try to grow their own TARDIS." Zoe pointed out.

"Somehow I don't think the Doctors care about breaking a few laws when they don't agree with them. I know I don't." Zane said cheekily.

"Remind me why I'm marrying you again?" Jo asked dryly.

"You know you love me JoJo." Zane grinned as Jo laughed and pecked him on the lips.

"Still, someone should tell them." Zoe said.

"We will. When we absolutely have to. For now let's just try to get through our current problems." Jo said. Suddenly an alarm sounded in Zane's lab.

"What's happening?" Zoe asked.

"Autron energy spike in one of Section Five's vaults." Zane replied checking his computer then sprinting out of the room, Jo and Zoe on his heels.

As they wove their way through the darkened corridors, Zoe asked,

"What's down here?"

"I remember this place. This is where we stored the Artifact." Jo said as they stopped before a door. Punching in a code, Zane activated a wall that became transparent and showed them what was going on in the vault.

Upon seeing the Artifact, Zane muttered,

"Well that can't be good..."

Then they gasped as a bright flash of light filled the room.

Meanwhile, at Nicola Tesla High, a teacher in a history class dressed as the first Doctor asked,

"Okay students. Since it is Doctor Who week, who can tell me the historical facts the show got right when the Doctor met the Aztecs? Mr. Blake? Mr. Blake?"

But not seeing the young black man look up from his notebook, the teacher approached him, ignoring his other students giggles,

"Kevin? Did you hear me? Kevin are you all right?"

Kevin didn't respond. The concerned teacher looked at his notebook which was covered in equations. And in the center an elaborate drawing of a twisted organic vine like object.


	9. Penny in the air

**_Okay people. This story has been favored and followed and I know you're out there in Cyberspace reading this story. I see you on the traffic stats. But I need more than one review! please don't wait until the end to let me know how I'm doing. I can't make any changes at the end. REVIEW!_**

**_flames and kisses,_**

**_Mlle. Phoenix Fox_**

* * *

><p>"So...the Master is nuts why?" Jack asked as he and Andy watched the show in the station. Having done all they could at Trudy's Tresses, Jack decided it was time to figure out how someone could bring a Time Lord to life.<p>

"I kinda hate to give it away, Boss. It's explained in the next episode, but basically, all his lives the Master has heard a drumming in his head." Andy said munching on popcorn.

"Really? Huh. That'd drive me nuts too. So from what I can tell, the person who created the Doctor's and companions used the bioprinter and the actor's DNA. But if they're going off this episode as a model, then they also used the life force of other people. Right?" Jack theorized.

"Or at least their psychic energy." Andy said.

"Psychic energy?" Jack asked.

"A plot device the show uses. Sort of like a mix between telepathy and telekinesis. An energy source produced by the power of thought."

"Anyone in Eureka interested in that?" Jack asked.

"It's parapsychology. There's no scientific basis of proof for it." Andy shook his head.

"Oh come on. No one is interested in it?" Jack said.

"Well...there is Dr. Dreckmeyer..." Andy said reluctantly.

"Dreckmeyer? No!" Jack groaned.

"He is Eureka's only parapsychologist Boss. Dr. Deacon even let him continue his research at GD." Andy said.

"Research that involves looking for ghosts and nearly trapping me in the fifth dimension." Jack complained as the phone rang.

Andy got up and answered the phone with a hearty,

"Good afternoon! This is the Eureka Sheriff station. Deputy Andy speaking. How may I help you?"

Seeing the concerned nod of his head, Jack asked his deputy quietly,

"What's up?"

Andy excused himself and covered the receiver with his hand, putting the caller on hold,

"It's Dr. Henkel on Newton Drive. He said he saw a pair of trespassers on his neighbors property."

"Tell him I'm on my way. Stay close to the radio in case I need backup." Jack told him, grabbing his jacket and rushing out to his jeep.

"It's the old Peabody farm Boss!" Andy called after him.

Jack immediately went into cop mode. He got in his jeep and raced off for the back roads of Eureka, his siren blaring. Within minutes he turned onto a dirt road that led to a small farm with a creme house and a rickety old barn next to it. Jack climbed out of his jeep, hand on his sidearm, ready for action. At least he was until he heard two familiar British accents...

"Hold still!"

"Why couldn't I climb up to the window again?"

"Because you're the taller one!"

"By three inches! Besides I'm a stone lighter than you."

Jack sighed tucking his hands in his jacket pockets. He moseyed over to the barn where sure enough he saw the Eleventh Doctor's legs dangling from a hay loft, the Tenth Doctor struggling to hoist him up.

"Problem fellas?" Jack interrupted.

Ten looked at Jack and smiled,

"Oh. Hullo Sheriff Carter."

"Hullo Sheriff!" Eleven said over his shoulder, dangerously close to losing his grip.

"Dare I ask why you're trying to break another law?" Jack asked.

"Well if you mean breaking and entering...we...um...huh. I'm blocked. I literally cannot come up with a good lie right now. It's all just...blank. How about you Doctor?" Ten asked.

"We heard a baby crying!" Eleven grunted as Ten snapped his fingers and pointed at him as if that was acceptable.

"Yeah right. And you knocked but no one was answering the door." Jack said.

"We did actually knock. Then we heard the poor child crying, saw the open window in the attic, saw the roof of the barn was next to the window and we came in here to look for a ladder. No ladder. Not even one for the hay loft." Ten rambled.

"Which is when the Eleventh Doctor told you to give him a boost." Jack said.

"Precisely! Simple enough isn't it?" Eleven asked cheerfully before grimacing at the sensation of losing his grip and falling from the loft.

"Oof!"

"Uh huh. Come on. I saw their truck here so I know they're inside. Let's knock again." Jack said walking away as the Tenth Doctor helped the Eleventh Doctor up. Eleven brushed off his tweed coat as they followed Jack back outside and up the front porch to the door.

Jack rang the bell and knocked on the door for a good five minutes,

"Dr. Peabody? Margo?"

"See? They're not answering." Eleven said.

"Shall we try the barn again?" Ten asked as Jack checked the front windows. It was dark inside, and no one seemed to be home. Until Jack saw a foot shift into view from behind the couch.

"Something's wrong." Jack said stepping back to kick the front door in. The lock broke off, sending the door flying. They rushed in, seeing the Peabodys on the floor. Jack got out his gun and told them,

"Check them. I'm going to clear the house."

He left the room, his weapon raised to clear each room. Ten checked the elder man on the floor for a pulse while Eleven checked on his wife.

Ten shook his head solemnly,

"He's gone."

"She's not! She's just barely has a pulse!" Eleven said starting to perform CPR. Ten scooted over to help him, he clearing her airway and breathing into her mouth while Eleven performed chest compressions.

Jack returned to declare while pulling out his cellphone,

"House is clear. I'm calling an ambulance."

"Tell them she's not breathing and her heart's nearly stopped!" Ten said.

"And hurry!" Eleven said starting to do a heart thump.

A half hour later, the ambulance loaded up Margo Peabody who was currently hooked up to oxygen. A second ambulance was loading up the corpse of Dr. Peabody. A team of CSI techs from GD were examining the house under Jack's direction. Dressed in his county coroner windbreaker, Henry sighed as he approached the Doctors who were watching the scene.

"The good news is you saved Margo Peabody's life." Henry told them.

"And the bad news is we made her a widow." The Eleventh Doctor said solemnly.

"It's not your fault. Dr. Peabody was dead way before you two even arrived to the farm. If you hadn't come here at all, Margo would be dead too." Henry asserted.

"What was the cause of death?" The Tenth Doctor asked.

"I won't know for sure until I do the autopsy." Henry shook his head.

"We came here because we detected Timey Wimey stuff and Dr. Peabody was an astrophysicist who studied black holes. Do the math. It'll equal Ten and Eleven. Come on Doctor." Ten said heading inside, Eleven falling into step beside him. Henry watched them go, shaking his head. He should have known it would be in character for the Doctors to blame themselves. Which was why he was determined to find the true cause of death.

Inside, the Doctors found Jack in a cluttered workshop, trying to decipher the scribblings on the digital chalkboard.

"I swear they make up half of these math symbols to confuse me." Jack said.

"Well technically if you go by the rules of this universe, these symbols are made up. Made up by the same people who made us. At least the people on the show who made us the character, not made us as in actual people." The Eleventh Doctor explained.

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"It's Gallifreyian. The language of the Time Lords." Ten said.

"You have your own language now?" Jack asked.

"Of course we have our own language! Don't be daft!" Eleven exclaimed.

"Says the alien with a British accent." Jack quipped.

"Time Lord accent...We came first." Eleven corrected.

"Not in this universe." Jack said, unable to wipe the smirk on his face when he realized he had a point over the Doctor.

"Oh...Shut up." Eleven told him.

"So what's its say?" Jack asked amused.

"Well...it's seems Dr. Peabody was using Gallifreyian as a sort of short hand and a way to keep his notes private. Quite clever really. You see each word in our written language tries to convey a moment in time. An idea if you will." The Tenth Doctor spoke up having pulled his brainy specks out to put them on.

"So what was Peabody's idea? His entry for the Ultimate Whovian Contest?" Jack asked.

"It looks like it started as that, but Peabody was on to something. An actual scientific discovery. He was working on a theory to see if controlling the radiation levels of a black hole would create an Eye of Harmony. Which is fairly close to how the Time Lords created one." Ten explained leaning in to the board.

"Except for the addition of one of our founding fathers of course." Eleven said.

"An Eye of Harmony?" Jack asked.

"It's how the Time Lords controlled the time vortex. You see a black hole allows one to jump from one end of time and space to another like a straight tunnel. The Eye of Harmony allows us to harness the radiation of an imploding black hole and connect it to our TARDIS's so we can create an opening anywhere in time and space to slip through." Eleven added.

"The Bridge device..." Jack muttered to himself.

"The what device?" Ten asked.

"Nothing. So how close was he to making an Eye of Harmony?" Jack asked.

"See that's the thing. It was just a theory! There are notes here from this experiment done at GD a few years back that he was using to develop a test for his theory, but it was just in the planning stages." Ten shook his head.

"What experiment?" Jack asked.

"Um...ooh! They replicated the Big Bang on a small scale! Brilliant!" Eleven said impressed with the scientists of Eureka more and more. Only to his confusion, Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. An unstable bunch of gases set to blow up the town just around the time a scientist experimenting with chickens and stem cell research made almost the whole town go dumb after a barbecue. I remember it well." Jack said dryly.

"Chickens?" Ten asked cocking his head rather like a chicken.

"Long story. Short version is all the astrophysicists were too busy playing hopscotch while the world was about to end." Jack said.

"What's wrong with that?" Eleven asked.

Jack sighed pulling out his ringing cellphone,

"Forgot who I was talking to. Carter?"

The Doctors grew concerned seeing the look of panic and worry spread to his face.

"Ally...Allison calm down. I'm on my way." Jack assured his wife before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Eleven asked following the distraught Sheriff out of the house.

"It's our son Kevin. Something happened to him at school today." Jack said rushing for his jeep.

"We're coming with you." Ten told him.

"This is a family matter." Jack said climbing into the driver's side.

"Is that why your hands are shaking?" Ten said.

"What?" Jack asked. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were trembling fiercely.

Eleven covered his hand with his own and said gently,

"Your family needs you, Jack. They need you to be strong. The Doctor will drive. You just focus on controlling your fears, alright?"

Jack nodded, knowing they were right.

* * *

><p>Having memorized a map of Eureka, the Tenth Doctor got to Tesla High in record time. Of course it helped that Jack let them turn on the siren, to the Doctors delight. Getting out of the jeep, Jack raced inside where he found Allison pacing outside the school office.<p>

"Allison!"

"Oh Jack! It's Kevin. The teacher said he zoned out during class. He wouldn't respond! And he was writing equations all over his notebook! Just like he did when..." Allison wept rushing into his arms.

"Where is he?" Jack interrupted. The Doctors exchanged a look.

"He's getting his stuff from his locker." Allison sniffed.

"So he's okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, now. But Jack what's happening?" Allison asked.

"I don't know. But we'll figure it out." Jack assured her.

"Of course we will! So! This is an American high school ey? Love it. When do the kids start breaking out into song and dance?" The Eleventh Doctor interrupted with a clap of his hands.

"And is it going to be more like 'Grease' or 'High School Musical'? Or 'Glee' maybe? Is 'Glee' still on the air?" The Tenth Doctor added.

"No way!" Kevin interrupted upon joining them.

"Hey Buddy. You okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. But you are officially the best Dad in the world. You brought the Doctors to my school? Dre is going to trip over this." Kevin said pulling out his cell phone and texting his friend.

"Hey! You scared your mother and me half to death! What happened in class?" Jack asked sternly.

"I don't know. I just...spaced out. One minute I was laughing at Mr. Reece's Doctor Who jokes, the next I was in the nurses office." Kevin shrugged.

"Interesting. If you'll allow me to take a peek under the bonnet Allison, I could read Kevin's mind to see what happened today." Eleven asked.

"You can read people's minds?" Jack asked.

"Only with their permission." Ten replied.

"Great...that's comforting." Jack said.

"Uh, thanks Doctor. But it's fine. I'll check Kevin out at GD myself." Allison said.

"With what equipment?" Eleven asked raising a brow.

"I'll meet you there after I drive the Doctor's back home. The companions are waiting for them." Jack told her.

"Wait a minute! We're not going to sit on the sidelines now! We have to find out who killed Dr. Peabody!" Ten protested.

"Old Man Peabody was murdered? Seriously?" Kevin asked.

"We don't know if he was murdered. And I don't want half the town thinking he was until we're sure okay?" Jack told him.

"Okay...uh oh." Kevin nodded before checking his phone.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Allison asked.

"Well when I texted Dre, he told the whole class about the Doctors being here. And they texted their friends and now the whole school knows." Kevin explained.

"Ah twenty first century teenagers...with your hashtags and your Twitter..." The Eleventh Doctor said making a face.

"Why is that a cause for concern?" Ten asked.

"Because class is about to be let out?" Kevin winced.

"What?" Ten blanched. Just then the bell rang and students poured into the halls.

"There they are!" One girl exclaimed pointing them out as the girls began to scream.

"Uh...hullo...ah...um..." Eleven stuttered nervously.

"Run!" Kevin cried. The Doctors didn't have to be told twice. They took off down the hall as a stampede of girls (and a few boys) started to chase them. Kevin pushed his mother out to the side, leaving Jack out in the middle.

"No! No! No! Stop! I am so calling your parents!" Jack said trying to hold off the girls.

"Jack! Get out of there!" Allison cried.

"Gah!" Jack cried getting knocked to the ground.

"Jack!" Allison cried.

Thankfully once the dust had settled, Jack groaned from the floor, battered and bruised,

"I hate Eureka Con!"

Meanwhile, the Doctors were tearing down the street as the girls continued to chase them. They were trying desperately to think of something, anything from their combined three thousand years to elude their hormonal pursuers. But it was all they could do to run.

"Aaahhhh!" They screamed.


	10. Flirting

**_I'm in the home stretch of finishing this story. Hopefully I can crank it out by Christmas. Not much happens in this chapter. Except the all important fluff between our Doctors and their companions. REVIEW!_**

**_flames and kisses,_**

**_Mlle. Phoenix Fox_**

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Rose asked as she paced.<p>

"Having fun investigating. Without us." Amy pouted, arms folded as she sat slumped on the couch.

"Investigating a possible murder by the way." Rory pointed out.

Sheepishly, Amy quickly said,

"Which is horrible and sad and I'll just shut up now."

"Ten quid they're blaming themselves. You know they need us." Clara said.

"I know. So what do we do?" Rose asked.

"We find them." Amy shrugged.

"How?" Rose asked.

"S.A.R.A.H.?" Clara asked standing up.

"Yes Clara Oswin Oswald?" S.A.R.A.H. replied.

"Just Clara thanks. Listen, are you linked into some kind of, I don't know...Eureka database that can track everyone in town?" Clara asked.

"I can scan the town for an individual's DNA and heat signature and then hack into the towns traffic cameras. It's how I keep track of the family's whereabouts." The AI house said.

"Nothing creepy about that." Rory muttered.

"Great. Do that then for the Doctors." Clara told S.A.R.A.H. S.A.R.A.H turned on her screen on the wall showing multiple street views of the Doctors running from a mob of teenage girls.

"Oh my gawd!" Amy cried.

"They're heading for the house!" Rory said seeing the bunker in the background.

"S.A.R.A.H. open the doors!" Rose yelled rushing for the doors. The doors opened automatically as the high pitch squeals of teenage girls hit their ears.

"Gah!" The Tenth Doctor cried out as the girls started to rip at their clothes.

"No no no!" The Eleventh Doctor cried as he and the Tenth Doctor tried to close the door behind them.

"Don't worry Doctors! I'll take care of this!" S.A.R.A.H. told them. A pair of high tech canons came out automatically from the roof of the house and from the side.

"S.A.R.A.H. don't!" Amy cried. But to their surprise it was just water that shot out of the canons, sending the crazed teenagers back with a shout allowing the Doctors to close the door behind them. They were a sight. Ripped clothes, untucked shirts missing buttons, hair a mess. Even the Eleventh Doctor's bow tie was in tatters. To Amy it rather looked like they had just escaped a crashing TARDIS. The Doctors stood there a moment, backs to the door and eyes wide as they caught their breaths.

"Doctor!" Rose called.

"Rose! Oh Rose it was horrible!" Ten cried coming down the stairs and embracing the blond in a tight hug. Eleven came down the stairs, tripped on the threshold and then crawled to embrace Clara round the waist while he was on his knees. Failing to realize his head rested between her breasts she was so short. Amy raised a brow upon seeing that.

"I'd rather face every Dalek ever created than face...fangirls!" Eleven said whispering the last word in fear.

"It's alright Doctor. You're safe now." Clara soothed him, brushing his hair back.

"Ugh! This has been a terrible day. First Dr. Peabody, then Kevin now this! I hate this! I just want to hop into a TARDIS and go far far away. But can I? No! I'm stuck in a town of super smart Whovians that won't give us a moment's peace." Ten ranted upon pulling back from Rose but not letting go of her hand.

"Whovi-what?" Amy asked.

"Whovians. Fans of Doctor Who." Rory replied.

"Kevin? Jack and Allison's son? What's wrong with him?" Rose asked.

"He had an episode at school today. It scared Allison Blake so much she lied to us." Eleven sighed getting to his feet.

"Allison? Why would she lie? She's done nothing but help us." Clara asked.

"But she's a mother. A mother will do anything to protect her child." Amy said folding her arms. Rory reached over to wrap a supportive arm around her and kiss her forehead.

"And it's not just Allison. Jack was hiding something too. Something called a 'bridge device.' Ten said.

"Come to think of it, Dr. Deacon was also being a bit cryptic. We were talking about time travel." Rory said.

"Yeah K9 found Autron energy around GD." Rose told them.

"We found the same thing at the Peabody farm." Eleven said.

"Was anything missing?" Rory asked.

"Don't know. They were still looking through the house. Probably won't know until Margo Peabody recovers. So Autron energy has been found everywhere something has appeared or disappeared. Maybe we're looking at this wrong. Maybe we should be asking how this is happening instead of who is behind it." Ten theorized as he paced.

"Isn't that what Sheriff Carter wanted you to look at in the first place?" Rory asked.

"That's when we thought that was the boring bit. How'd you know we were coming here?" Eleven asked.

"We had S.A.R.A.H. look for you through the town's traffic cameras." Rose replied.

"You can do that S.A.R.A.H.?" Ten asked.

"I can do nearly everything." S.A.R.A.H. replied.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ten asked Eleven.

"Usually. S.A.R.A.H. Show me a map of Eureka." Eleven said. The screen built into the wall showed the map.

"Okay show everyplace that reported an incident of missing items." Eleven said. Bright yellow dots covered the map like a Christmas tree covered in lights.

"Do you have the files on Autron energy from GD?" Ten asked.

"Yes Doctor." S.A.R.A.H. replied.

"Scan Eureka for all instances of Autron energy." Ten ordered. Blue dots overlapped the yellow dots, turning them green. Except for a big blue dot in the middle of town.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's that's?" Eleven asked.

"A large amount of Autron energy is coming from the old Barlowe Bed and Breakfast." S.A.R.A.H. told them.

"Then that's where we need to go." Ten said.

"Should we tell Jack?" Amy asked.

"Not right away. Let's keep some of our own secrets for a bit yeah? Come along Ponds and Clara. Help me pick out a new bow tie." Eleven said leading them up the stairs. Ten sighed and sat on the couch, rubbing his hands down his face.

Rose sat next to him and asked,

"You okay Doctor?"

"I'm not sure. One minute I'm facing my death, alone, saying to the TARDIS that I didn't want to go. The next I'm alive and told I have a brand new set of regenerations and I don't have to change my face. And I have you again. I should be over the Lost Moon of Poosh." Ten confessed.

"But no TARDIS and the possible murder isn't helping things." Rose guessed.

"Yeah. So how about you? Are you okay?" Ten asked.

"I'm fantastic remember?" Rose grinned, tongue touching teeth.

Ten beamed,

"Gawd I missed that smile."

"Seriously though. It's weird. Being in a world where I don't exist. Again. But Amy and Clara and Rory have been so lovely. I really like them. And I'm really looking forward to getting to know the other Doctor better. It'll be a whole new adventure. Plus I get to keep my promise to you." Rose said.

"Your promise?" Ten asked.

"I promised you forever remember?" Rose replied. Ten shifted closer to face her.

"Oh Rose. I missed you so much. I can't believe this is real." He said.

"Mmm neither can I." Rose shook her head.

"I have a bit of a confession to make. Remember that New Year's Eve before we met? Bloke in the shadows?" He said reaching up to brush a strand of her hair.

"No! That was you?" Rose asked.

"I was dying. I had to see you one last time. I had to see that smile." The Doctor said.

"Blimey. No wonder you have fangirls." Rose teased him.

She laughed when he rolled his eyes,

"Ugh. So glad you're enjoying this."

"Aww...my poor Doctor." Rose said stroking one of his sideburns.

"There was something else I wanted to do that night I saw you last. But I didn't want to cause a paradox." The Doctor said shifting closer.

"What's that then?" Rose asked leaning in. He looked to her lips. Her perfect pink lips. His lips began to hover near hers. She closed her eyes. Lips puckered, the Doctor was just about to brush his lips with hers when he heard a swell of romantic music. Etta James 'At Last' to be precise. Opening their eyes in confusion, Rose and the Doctor looked around, seeing a roaring fire in the fireplace, the living room lights dimmed low.

"Um...S.A.R.A.H.?" The Tenth Doctor asked scratching his neck.

"Don't stop on my account." S.A.R.A.H. replied. Ten and Rose looked at each other.

"This just got weird." Rose declared.

"Yeah..." Ten agreed as they got up and headed upstairs.

"Wait! Come back! Please! I've waited seven series for this!" S.A.R.A.H. pleaded, dousing the fire and turning on the lights. Amy and Rory passed them on the stair. Amy looked at how they were holding hands in consideration.

Upstairs in the master bedroom, Clara was sitting on the bed, waiting for the Doctor to come out of the bathroom.

"I'm serious Clara! Never in my two thousand years was I ever as scared as I was a while ago." the Doctor called.

"Oh they were just teenage girls you big baby!" Clara said. She watched the Doctor poke his coiffed head out of the bathroom, waving a toothbrush at her.

"At least none of my enemies ever tried to sexually assault me. Not yet anyway." he said poking his head back in.

"Well what do you expect? From what I can tell, between you and the Tenth Doctor these kids have grown up expecting this handsome madman to come whisk them away in a blue box for adventures. What girl wouldn't fall for that? Have to wonder how that will all play out when they cast an older actor in the role again. Even your Ninth Incarnation was cute. And the Eighth before him." Clara said picking up Allison's book from the nightstand. She raised a brow when he came out of the bathroom, in just his trousers, suspenders over his bare shoulders.

"Cute?!" the Doctor asked incredulously.

"Didn't you ever notice?" Clara asked.

"Clara I'm a Time Lord! Age, looks, that doesn't matter when you can change your entire cellular structure. At least when I could change my entire cellular structure. Now I can't. I'm stuck with this chin for the rest of my life." he said with realization.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm stuck with this chin for the rest of my life too." Clara said standing up and stroking his chin. He smiled softly. But he began to get nervous when she got closer.

"Of course...everything below and around the chin isn't too bad to look at." she said softly.

"Clara..."

"Hey blame yourself. I'm not the one that looks like he's on his way to church." Clara joked.

Realizing he was half naked before her, the Doctor covered his nipples with his hands and said,

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Clara asked innocently.

"Thinking." he replied.

"What am I thinking Doctor?" Clara asked with a purr.

The Doctor blushed,

"Stop it!"

"No." Clara said in defiance before laughing and leaving her room with a flick of her hair over her shoulder.

"Impossible Girl...whose skirts are still just a little...tight..." the Doctor mused before blushing again.

* * *

><p>"Rory?" Amy asked her husband as she paced the living room.<p>

"Hmm?" Rory replied sitting on the couch to read a newspaper while they waited.

"What do you think of Rose and Clara? And the Tenth Doctor?" She asked.

"They seem nice." Rory shrugged.

"But do you think Rose and the Tenth Doctor are awfully close? Like he looks at her the way you look at me in a skirt?" Amy pressed.

"Well..." Rory said distracted by her legs a moment.

"And the Doctor. Our Doctor. I've seen him looking at Clara the same way. Do you think they're all coupled up?"

"What if they are?" Rory shrugged.

"The Tenth Doctor was a past incarnation of our Doctor. Which means if the Tenth Doctor had...has...feelings for Rose, then our Doctor might have feelings for her. But if he does why would he look at Clara the same way?" Amy queried.

"Okay...not getting it." Rory shook his head.

"We need to find out what their relationships are to each other." Amy said.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Our daughter loved him. I need to know that she just wasn't another notch on the Doctor's belt." Amy said.

"Would this be the same belt you tried to be a notch on?" He asked.

"I will kick you." Amy warned him.

"Seriously. What's the real reason?" Rory asked knowingly.

"That is the real reason." Amy insisted.

"Amy..." Rory fixed her a look.

Amy growled, running her hands through her hair,

"Fine! I hate not knowing!"

"There's the woman I know and love." Rory nodded.

"You're asking for a kick." Amy muttered.

"Fine. What do we need to do?" Rory sighed.

"We have to be subtle. First chance we get we get each of them alone. Get them talking." Amy said.

"Right." Rory nodded.

"Unless you know anything S.A.R.A.H.? I mean you have watched the show." Amy asked the smart house.

"Sorry. Dr. Fargo removed my ability to gossip when I spilled the beans about your existence." S.A.R.A.H. told them.

"Little late, but appreciated." Rory said.

"Oh come on! Between us girls. What's going on with the Doctors and the other companions?" Amy asked cajolingly.

Before S.A.R.A.H. could respond, the Doctors (now dressed in new clothes) Rose and Clara descended the stairs.

"Okay. Molte bene! Let's find us a source of Autron energy." Ten said.

"Come along Ponds." Eleven said.

"Wait. What about your fangirls?" Clara asked.

"Oh I'm sure they've all gone home by now." Ten said opening the door.

"AAAEEEEIIIIII!" came the screams from outside.

Ten closed the door. Eleven tried to hide behind Clara again.

"Anyone else got any ideas?" Ten asked sheepishly.

"There's got to be a way out of here. Is there a back door S.A.R.A.H?" Rory asked.

"Check under the rug in the kitchen." S.A.R.A.H. replied. Amy got to the rug first and pulled it away, revealing a trap door.

"Got it!" she said pulling it open.

"Jack had it installed after my old military AI software took over the house." S.A.R.A.H. told them.

"Bet there's a story." Rose said.

"Explains the water cannons at least." Ten said shining a torch down the hole.

"They used to be lasers." S.A.R.A.H. added.

"Bit of an improvement then." Clara said.

"Right. Love a tunnel. Rose, you'll find there is only one cool thing to say when presented with a tunnel like this one." Eleven said straightening his bow tie.

"What's that Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Geronimo!" the Eleventh Doctor cried jumping into the hole.

"Doctor!" Amy cried.

"Watch out for the..." Ten began.

A metallic clang was heard followed by an,

"Oww!"

"...ladder..." Ten finished.

"Doctor? You alright?" Clara called down.

"Adric? Is that you?" Eleven groaned from below.

"Right. We better get down there before he makes himself regenerate again. Allonsy!" Ten said leading the way, properly going down the ladder.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think lying to the Doctors was wise Sport?" Trent asked as he and Jack watched Allison fuss over Kevin in the med lab.<p>

"You know as well as I do that if anyone were to find out about our little trip, there'd be trouble." Jack said softly.

"I know. But I watched the show a lot while I was in London. From what I've seen, whenever someone keeps the truth from the Doctor, they end up getting burned." Trent said.

"That was a TV show!" Jack insisted.

"And now it's main characters are real. We've entered a whole new realm Carter. One that's almost supernatural." Trent said.

"There has to be a reason behind all of this. So how have your last few days been?" Jack asked.

"You know when I bought GD and named Henry the director, I thought it was the best for everyone if he handled the science and I handled the politics. But the headache I've developed in the last seventy two hours tells me otherwise." Trent sighed.

"A headache named Mansfield by chance?" Jack asked.

"The General's beginning to ask questions Jack. Especially since he's heard intel that the Consortium is stirring things up again." Trent said.

Jack's cell phone began to ring,

"That's all we need...Carter? On my way Henry."

"Go. They'll be fine." Trent said. Jack nodded and left the lab leaving Trent to consider the beautiful woman and her bright son. Jack was a lucky man. He wished he could find a smart, intelligent woman like Allison. Then his cell rang.

"Rockwell. Okay. Fargo, calm down! Where are you? Section five? Okay I'm on my way." He told the young scientist as he walked out of the lab.

Meanwhile, Jack found Henry in the autopsy lab, looking over the dead corpse of Dr. Peabody.

"Got something?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Dr. Peabody died of a heart attack. Brought on by an electric shock." Henry explained.

"So it was natural? What about Margo?" Jack asked.

"She's out of surgery. And her surgeon says that she also had a heart attack consistent with electric shock." Henry said.

"So...it wasn't natural?" Jack asked furrowing his brow.

"Well it wasn't murder. Fargo helped me translate the rest of Dr. Peabody's notes. Apparently he had built a miniature particle collider. A machine designed to study particles by accelerating them in a focused beam created by a large amount of kinetic energy. And he was using his to test his theory on creating a black hole by exposing a lab created star to gamma radiation to compact it's mass and create it's own gravitational field to cause a deformity in spacetime." Henry explained.

"So...it wasn't murder?" Jack asked confused.

"It was an accident! The damage Peabody's heart had was brought on suddenly. The machine must have created a disturbance in the atmosphere inside the Peabody's house to generate an electrical discharge." Henry said.

"So inside lightning storm?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Henry nodded.

"Wait. The Doctors told me that Peabody was just in the planning stages." Jack said.

"First rule Jack. The Doctor lies. They probably think that humans shouldn't have access to time travel so they want to find the particle collider first." Henry guessed.

"I guess we're going to have a little chat later..." Jack said clenching his jaw.

"I'm sure they have good intentions Jack." Henry said.

"Yeah. So indoor lightning storm means it was an accident. Then why wasn't anything else in the house fried? And where is this machine of his? It wasn't at the house." Jack asked.

"Our CSIs found fingerprints at the scene. Very familiar fingerprints. " Henry said bringing up a photo of an attractive middle aged woman with auburn hair on his computer.

"Beverly Barlowe." Jack sighed.

"She's back. And if she was at that house after Peabody was killed, she's got a way to create an Eye of Harmony Jack." Henry told him.

"Crap..."Jack sighed as his phone rang. Jack answered it, saying,

"Carter."

"Jack. It's Trent. Fargo and Dr. Martin found something in Section Five that you need to see." The man sighed on the other end of the call.

"On my way." Jack said leaving autopsy. He made his way to Section Five, but the second he got off the elevator and saw Holly crying in Fargo's arms, he got worried. Trent approached him like he would a caged tiger.

"Now Jack you've got to stay calm." Trent told him.

"What is it?" Jack said pushing past him. He froze. A group of scientists were in full body suits and examining three figures. Figures frozen in place as if time had just stopped. It was Zane, Jo, and...

"Zoe..." Jack whispered in shock seeing his daughter's frozen face.


	11. Welcome to the Barlowe Bed and Breakfast

**_So on the surface, this may look like filler, but I wrote this chapter for a number of reasons. One, this entire story is setup for a future series I want to write, so I feel like any good pilot, it's main characters need to get to know each other better. Two, I can hear David Tennant say 'Allonsy Amy Pond' in my head and picture his face when Amy tells him who she is in regards to his future. Three, there are clues sprinkled about so pay attention! Four, the Doctors meet Daisy and I don't know about you but the thought of the Doctor interacting with a kid makes me smile, be he Capaldi, Tennant or Smith. Granted…my maternal instinct kicks in whenever I see a picture of Matt Smith holding a baby or little kid and I turn into a pile of puddy…but I digress. _**

**_On a side note, I know it's been a few years since Eureka was on TV and I know not everyone has seen the show, but don't let that stop you from reading this story or recommending this story. I hope I've done a good job at providing background for the Eureka characters so that as the Doctors learn about the Smartest Small Town in the World, the audience will too. I also hope I've done a good job keeping everyone in character. I just read an article today that interviewed Stephan Moffat and he describes Clara as being a female version of the Doctor in regards to her ego and her desire to run off in the TARDIS versus maintaining relationships. So I'm going to try to incorporate more of that side of Clara in my story. But I need more input. I need to know how I could write the Companions and the Doctors better. So I need more reviews! REVIEW!_**

**_flames and kisses,_**

**_Mlle. Phoenix Fox_**

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Rose asked as they walked down the tunnels. Eleven led the way, holding the Timey Wimey device.<p>

"Heating and cooling systems for all of Eureka. Water pipes, waste management, optic cables for the wifi. These tunnels must run under the whole town. Oh the citizens of Eureka are very good!" Ten said shining his torch up over head.

"If this is suppose to be a city of the future then why is it so small? Why isn't it like a buzzing metropolis?" Amy asked.

"Well there is something to be said for small town life, Pond. A sense of community that could get lost in a big city." Eleven said, whacking the side of the device.

"Remember the little village we grew up in Doctor? On the side of the mountains?" Ten asked his fellow Doctor.

"Yeah. Best climbing trees...to fall from." Eleven grinned.

"And how we'd knick that old woman's cakes from her window?" Ten laughed.

"And play in the that valley of red grassy plains below our house?" Eleven said. Then they both sighed nostalgically.

"Wow. I never heard you talk like that before Doctor." Clara said.

"Yeah. Almost domestic." Amy said.

"Seriously? After all that making fun of Leadworth? It sounds like you had the same kind of childhood." Rory said.

"We did. Until we got sent to the academy when we were seven." Eleven said.

"What was wrong with the academy?" Rose asked.

"What wasn't?" Ten scoffed. Sensing they were wanting to change the subject, Rose gave Ten's hand a squeeze and a gentle smile.

Then the Timey Wimey device went off and Eleven cried,

"Ah ha! Gotcha! The Bed and Breakfast is over our heads."

"Right. Here we go." Ten said climbing the ladder up to the street. With a grunt he pushed back the manhole cover and stuck his head out. The Bed and Breakfast was tucked into a quiet little cul-de-sac.

"Come on up." He called down. Nearby, Little Daisy Foster was in her treehouse again. Her Daddy had been called back to GD. Her Mommy was getting dinner ready. When she heard a familiar voice, she shifted her binoculars from the old Barlowe house to the street and gasped. It was the Doctor! The Tenth Doctor! She giggled when the Eleventh Doctor's head popped out of the manhole like a curious meercat. She put her binoculars down and climbed down her treehouse ladder and ran across the yard and to the street where the Doctors helped, Clara, then Rose, the Amy and Rory out of the hole.

"Okay. So how do you want to do this?" Ten asked Eleven.

"Well..."

He stopped when he felt a tug on his tweed jacket. He looked behind him, then down. Seeing a cute little blond girl looking up at him from the vicinity of his knees.

"Hello Doctor. Are you here to fight the monsters?" Daisy asked. The Eleventh Doctor kneeled before her, an interested twinkle in his eye.

"What monsters would that be?" He asked.

"The monsters at the Old Barlowe House. I've been running surveillance on them. Come and see!" Daisy said grabbing Ten's hand and pulling him towards her treehouse. Eleven got up and followed, the companions on his tail. Ten and Eleven followed Daisy up the treehouse.

"Oh wow! This is great. Bit cramped." Ten said siting cross legged on the floor.

"Yeah, you might want to wait down there you lot!" Eleven called over his shoulder as he pulled himself up.

"Ten quid says he falls out of the tree." Amy said aside to Rose.

"You're on." Rose said. Clara looked over her shoulder to see the kid's Mum look at them out the back door.

"Better talk to the Mum." Clara said approaching the woman.

Up in the treehouse, the Eleventh Doctor was looking through Daisy's binoculars as Daisy showed the Tenth Doctor her IPad videos.

"See? The lights are coming from the old Barlowe house." Daisy said as the Tenth Doctor swiped through the videos.

"And you recorded the times these flashes of lights occurred?" Ten asked looking over the rim of his brainy specks at her as Daisy nodded.

"Do they match up with the times of the Autron energy fluxes?" Eleven asked.

"Yup." Ten said in consideration at the notebook.

"Interesting. That's why the Autron energy levels are so high here. This must be where the missing experiments are going to." Eleven said.

"Are you going to send the monsters away?" Daisy asked. Eleven heard the little tremor in her voice and gave her a soft smile, meeting Ten's eye.

"Are you afraid of the monsters Daisy Foster?" Ten asked. Daisy nodded meekly.

Eleven said the only thing he could,

"Don't worry. We'll fight them off for you."

"Yeah. Didn't anyone ever tell you fear is a superpower? Makes you stronger, faster, more clever." Ten said.

"You mean it's okay to be scared?" Daisy asked.

"Of course it is! To not be scared of something scary means you're an idiot, not that you're aren't brave." Ten said.

"Like Daleks?" Daisy whispered.

"Especially Daleks. Why do you think we've always beaten them?" Eleven said giving her a nose boop to make her giggle.

* * *

><p>"I thought Daisy was watching too much of the show, you know? Playing a game? But if there is something over there I wouldn't be surprised." Mrs. Foster told Clara on the back porch, Rory having joined them.<p>

"Why's that then?" Clara asked.

"The woman who used to run the B and B? Beverly Barlowe? She was posing as the town therapist. Turns out it was all a front. To learn all of our secrets." Mrs. Foster explained.

"Why?" Clara asked.

"There's this rogue group of scientists. The Consortium. They believing in controlling scientific discovery and using it to their advantage. Through any means necessary." Mrs. Foster said.

"They want to prevent World War Three by controlling all the bombs." Rory guessed.

Mrs. Foster nodded,

"They say one of our town's founders, Dr. Trevor Grant? That he helped start the Consortium to do just that. Since he had worked on the Manhattan Project. Then he disappeared the day Eureka became a town."

"What happened to Beverly Barlowe?" Clara asked.

"She disappeared once she was discovered. A year ago she showed up again to kidnap the Titan crew and steal their secrets. But she escaped." Mrs. Foster explained.

"Titan?" Rory asked.

"The name of the planet we were going to send a crew into space to with the Faster Than Light device. The FTL would have allowed space travel to distant planets within seconds, not hundreds of years. But the Consortium stopped that." Mrs. Foster sighed.

"I wonder if this FTL device is missing too?" Rory asked Clara.

"Whoa! Oof!" Cried the Eleventh Doctor falling out of the treehouse behind them. Rose paid Amy off before they started to help him up.

"Thank you for your time." Clara told Mrs. Foster.

"Thanks." Rory said as they walked over. Clara had to smile, ignoring how her heart skipped a beat when Daisy climbed out of the treehouse and immediately rushed over to give the Eleventh Doctor's hand a kiss to make him all better. She loved how good he was with kids. Rose felt the same way. Especially when her Tenth Doctor picked Daisy up and swung her around, making her giggle.

"Okay Daisy. You head inside with your Mum and keep her safe." Ten said setting her down.

"Yeah. We'll handle this. Come along Ponds." Eleven said turning towards the Bed and Breakfast.

"Be careful Doctor!" Daisy waved before running inside her house. She and her Mom watched as the Doctors and their companions approached the house.

"You think there's a security alarm?" Rose asked.

"If there was, doubt it would work. Autron energy would short out the system." Ten said stepping up onto the front porch.

"Mrs. Foster said the woman who used to own this place,Beverly Barlowe, was the head of this group of mad scientists." Clara told them.

"Oh great. Super. Love mad scientists. So glad they have a club now." Eleven said sarcastically.

"Well doubt she's ever come back. This place had been abandoned for years." Amy said looking through the front window.

"Oh my kingdom for a sonic screwdriver. Excuse me Clara." Ten said plucking a bobby pin from her brown locks. He then used it to pick the lock, pushing open the door carefully. They wandered into the front hall, finding dusty rooms of abandoned furniture and personal items. Cobwebs hung from the rafters and sunlight was filtered through dirty windows.

Amy jumped when she felt a pair of hands tickle her sides.

"Muwhaha!" Rory laughed in jest.

"Rory!" Amy smacked him on the chest as they all laughed.

"Alright, let's spread out. Search floor by floor." The Eleventh Doctor suggested. This was the perfect opportunity for Amy.

She stepped up beside the Tenth Doctor and suggested,

"You know...while we're here, we should mix things up a bit. I'll go with the Tenth Doctor."

Seeing her pointed look, Rory added,

"Yeah! And...I could go with Clara?"

"Okay. Then I'll go with the Eleventh Doctor. We've got some catching up to do anyway." Rose said giving Eleven a smile.

"Good. Alright then. Allonsy Amy Pond!" Ten declared offering her his arm. She took it with a giggle as he lead her off.

"Race you upstairs Rose Tyler." Eleven dared her.

"Geronimo!" Rose said rushing up the steps past him.

"Oi! No fair!" Eleven protested chasing after her.

"After you." Rory said said to Clara who merely shook her head at their friends antics.

Meanwhile, on a road just outside of town, a woman in a tattered blue dress appeared in a flash of light. She instantly began to head into town, past the Welcome to Eureka sign.

* * *

><p>Clara wandered into the living room and told Rory,<p>

"You know, you and Amy weren't exactly being subtle."

"I'm sorry?" Rory asked checked a closed cabinet.

"You two are trying to get the dirt on us and the Doctors." Clara looking through a bookcase.

"That obvious huh?" Rory asked.

"Not to the Doctors. Bless." Clara said thumbing through a book.

"Oh." Rory nodded.

"So what do you want to know?" Clara asked.

"Well. Amy and I noticed that you and the Eleventh Doctor are close. Very close." Rory said.

"Tends to happen when one jumps into his time stream." Clara said.

"True. But we were just curious if...well we were wondering..." Rory started and started again.

"Wondering if you're going to actually ask something..." Clara sighed.

"How much do you remember from your past lives?" Rory asked.

"My echoes you mean?" Clara asked.

"Yeah." Rory nodded.

Suspecting he meant to ask something else, Clara let it go and replied,

"Bits and pieces. Why?" She asked.

"It's just I remember how Oswin flirted with me. To put me at ease. But she flirted with the Doctor even more. So I'm just wondering. Did the flirting come from you? And if so, why would you flirt with him at all?" Rory asked.

Clara looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well..." She finally said biting her lip. "I suppose...I have flirted with the Doctor. To get him to loosen up."

"Just that? You don't...fancy him?" Rory asked.

Clara looked at her shoes, then set the book back,

"A week ago, well...in my timeline anyway...A week ago I would have told you I can't fancy the Doctor. That I knew it would never work so why hope it could?"

"And now?" Rory asked.

Clara looked at him,

"Now I'm trying not to think of how it's not impossible anymore."

Rory was about to comment that maybe she should tell the Doctor that, when Clara reached for another book. But one tug on it revealed it was a type of lever and the bookcase pulled away to reveal a dusty old lab.

"Rory. Look at this." Clara said beckoning him over.

"Wow. Now that is cool." Rory said peering within. He fished out a small torch from his pocket and turned it on.

"Yeah, just like Scooby Doo." Clara said. They went inside the room to see a table full of drawings and plans. Chalkboards full of equations. Surveillance photos on the citizens of Eureka.

"Huh." Rory said looking the plans over.

"What is it?" Clara asked.

"After I met the Doctor, I did some reading to try to understand time travel and aliens and all that. These are schematics for what appear to be a crude time machine called 'a bridge device'." Rory explained.

"Bridge device! Like what the Tenth Doctor said Jack mentioned." Clara said.

"Right. So how did this Beverly Barlowe get her hands on these?" Rory asked.

"Better question. If they're so important, why leave them behind?" Clara asked. Rory furrowed his brow when he noticed some writing on the plans.

"And why did Dr. Deacon make a note that he had altered these?" He asked as Clara's eyes went wide.

* * *

><p>"Look at this. This picture was in the drawer. The back says this solider was Private First Class Adam Barlowe. Must have been Beverly Barlowe's dad. The bloke next to him is suppose to be Dr. Trevor Grant. Whoever he is." Rose said looking at a picture she had found in the nightstand. She sat on the bed crossing her legs. They had searched all the bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs and found nothing until they reached Beverly's old room. Rose had noted that everything was exactly as it was left. As if Beverly had just gone next door to borrow a cup of sugar from Mrs. Foster. And never came back.<p>

"The files at GD said he was one of the town founders." Eleven mumbled from under the bed.

"So...what happened after you left me?" Rose asked. She had to giggle when the Eleventh Doctor stuck his head out from under the bed, a dust bunny in his hair.

"Oh you know. Same old TARDIS life. Fighting monsters. Saving planets. Dying of radiation poisoning no thanks to my old frienemy the Master. And I'm never going to use the phrase 'frienemy' again." He replied with a cough from the dust.

"And then you regenerated and crashed the TARDIS into Amy Pond's garden." Rose said.

"Right. Then I ended up rebooting the universe. Survived an assassination plot of a religious order known as the Silence by faking my death. Met multiple echoes of one Impossible Girl. Saved Gallifrey...Fought a thousand year battle on Trensalore...Killed a Dalek fleet with regeneration energy...regenerated...woke up in Eureka...found my previous incarnation..." Eleven rambled as he crawled out from under the bed.

"Wait...hang on. Did you say that you saved Gallifrey?" Rose asked.

"That I did Rose Tyler." Eleven grinned sitting next to her.

"Oh my gawd, Doctor! That's huge! How did you do it?" Rose asked.

"The device I used to destroy Gallifrey. It was called the Moment. Over the centuries it had developed sentience." Eleven explained.

"What? Like the TARDIS?" Rose asked.

"A bit yeah. Anyway it allowed my past self to go forward in time to meet my future selves. Me and Sandshoes. To see what kind of men that choice would make him. He choose to do it anyway. Said that great men are forged by fire." Eleven said.

"Sounds right to me." Rose said with a soft smile.

"But when me and Sandshoes realized the Moment was allowing us back in our own timeline, we figured out we could save Gallifrey by freezing it in a moment of time. Make it look like the Moment had destroyed Gallifrey and the Daleks but it was only the Dalek's shooting each other in the crossfire." Eleven said.

"You Clever Boys..." Rose smiled.

"I think you played a part come to think of it." Eleven said.

"Me? How?" Rose asked.

"Didn't remember until after the fact, but the Moment took on your likeness to appear to my old self. Even called itself 'Bad Wolf'. Have to wonder. If we never met, would the Moment have convinced me to change my timeline?" Eleven theorized.

"Blimey...does the Tenth Doctor remember?" Rose asked.

"Probably not. Which is another thing to fill him in on." Eleven sighed.

"First being the fact that River Song was your wife?" Rose guessed.

"Right...wait. How did you...?" Eleven paled.

"Girl talk with Amy. She told us." Rose said.

"Ah..."

"When did you meet River?" Rose asked.

"According to which timeline?" The Doctor asked.

"Yours." Rose said fixing him a look.

"While I was with Donna." Eleven confessed folding his hands and leaning forward on his knees.

"Before we found each other again?" Rose asked as he nodded. "Is that part of the reason you left me with your clone?" She added.

He sighed,

"Not the main reason. Like the Doctor said, we only wanted you to be happy. Knowing River was our future just made it easier. But not by much."

Rose hugged him from the side and said,

"Thank you. And I so happy for you both. I know how much losing Gallifrey hurt." Rose told him.

"Yeah. Only we lost it again. It doesn't exist in this universe except as a part of a TV show." Eleven said.

"Says the fictional character in a universe where he's just a show on the Telly." Rose pointed out.

"Point. Does it bother you that I married River?" The Doctor asked.

"Not really. I mean you know how I feel about the Tenth Doctor. Maybe it would have bothered me if he had married her." Rose shrugged.

"Did...Clara ever mention Elizabeth the First?" The Doctor asked.

"No. Why?"

"No reason." The Doctor lied.

"Anyway since it was you, and now that you're two different people, it's like your my brother or something. I don't have the same feelings for you as I do for the Tenth Doctor. Is that weird?" Rose asked pulling back to look at him.

"Nah. Happens with regeneration. How we feel about people change. Whether you're a human or a Time Lord." Eleven shook his head.

"Yeah. I'm just glad you're still fun." Rose said.

"Like the hair?" Eleven asked.

"I like the hair." Rose nodded.

"Like the bow tie?"

"LOVE the bow tie." Rose giggled.

"Of course you do. It's cool." Eleven said fixing it.

"How do you feel about me?" Rose asked.

"Now? You're a dear friend I've got back. But I remember how I felt when I was the Tenth Doctor. How I felt so deeply for you that I burned up a star just to say goodbye. Don't waste a moment with him Rose. He needs you like he needs air." The Doctor told her. Rose gave him a brilliant smile.

"I won't." She promised.

"Good." He nodded.

"You know...Amy is probably spilling the beans about River, right?" She asked raising a brow.

He paled with dread,

"Not good."

* * *

><p>"Well. Nothing in here." The Tenth Doctor asked as he opened kitchen cabinets.<p>

"Or here." Amy reported turning on the light in a small pantry.

"We need to find a basement or something. Doubt she'd keep top secret devices in the cupboard." Ten said.

"Unless she's kinky. So...you dropped Rose a year after you took her onboard the TARDIS?" Amy asked turning to him and leaning on the counter.

"That was our Ninth Incarnation. And it was only one time." Ten said raising his finger.

"Until the Eleventh Doctor met me anyway." Amy said.

"Really?" Ten asked.

"He told me five minutes, came back twelve years later. Took off without saying anything, came back two years later. Waited two thousand years for the Doctor and my younger self to reanimate me after my boyfriend turned plastic Roman shot me. Waited for the Doctor to show up after he faked his death. Waited fifty years in an alternative timeline when I got stuck on a deserted planet that had been quarantined. And I guess the finale is waiting about seventy years to be reunited with the Doctor after getting sent back in time by Weeping Angels." Amy said.

"Blimey! That is a lot of waiting. Really. A lot. I could never wait that much. I can barely wait for a microwave. And I'm nine hundred years old. I have no tolerance for waiting whatsoever. Honestly how could you even forgive him for making you wait?" Ten said.

Amy giggled, shaking her head,

"You are so different. And yet it's easy to see how you were both the same person. You both babble constantly. It's a wonder River ever married you." Amy said.

"So she was my future wife. Well that explains how she knew my name when we met." Ten said.

"And you had no idea who she was?" Amy asked.

"No. She sent me a message on the psychic paper to meet her at the Library. Planet of books overrun with Vastah Nerada, living shadows, piranhas of the air, you get the gist. I guess she was expecting Chinney. Got me instead. She said she had never seen my eyes so young before. She died saving my life, and I didn't know why." Ten said. He look up from his shoes to see tears glistening in Amy's eyes. His brow furrowed. The ginger was usually so strong. He should have known. Gingers had the biggest hearts. If Donna was any indication.

"She died? She died the first time you met her?" Amy asked, voice breaking.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't know you two were that close." Ten said giving her a comforting hug.

"Closer than you think." Amy said with a laugh. She pulled back and wiped away her stubborn tears and continued, "She was my daughter."

"What?! Your daughter?" Ten asked.

"I had been kidnapped while pregnant. And they took her as a baby. Brainwashed her to kill the Doctor. She somehow found me and Rory in Leadworth and grew up as our wild childhood friend. Then she went to school in the fifty first century and time traveled. Never meeting the Doctor in the proper order." Amy explained.

"Now that's Timey-Wimey-Wibbley-Wobbley...wait...if River was my wife...then that makes you..." Ten said.

"Your mother in law." Amy interrupted with a smirk.

Ten winced,

"It's been a while since I had a mother in law..."

"Well now you have one again." Amy said straightening his tie.

"If it makes you feel better, I did save her consciousness to the Library database. So part of her lived on. I'm so sorry Amelia." Ten said.

"It's fine. River always suspected the first time you two would meet would be her last time." Amy said.

"But you were robbed of raising her." Ten said.

"Well we kinda did." Amy shrugged.

"No Amy. Think about it. How could they have found out that you were pregnant? That you would have a girl? The only way they could have known...is if they changed the timeline." Ten sighed.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Amy there was a timeline, one you can't even remember now it's so different. But there was a timeline where you got to raise River as your daughter in the proper order. One where she probably never married the Doctor. But they changed it. Changed it so much that when I saw her die at the Library, it became a fixed timeline." Ten explained.

"You mean...there was a timeline where River got to be my Melody?" Amy asked.

"I'm so sorry Amy." Ten said giving her another hug. And while she didn't find out about Rose like she wanted, Amy felt better telling the Tenth Doctor about River, and was looking forward to telling him more. But before either of them could speak again, they heard a noise coming from a door. Ten shushed Amy and then led the way to the door, revealing a set of stairs.

They cautiously crept down the stairs to a basement. Sounds of a drill filled the air and sparks were flying. The basement was filled with spare parts of various devices. And in the center was a large tarp covered object.

"Hullo?" Ten called out cautiously. A person stepped out from under the tarp wearing a welder's mask. He lifted it up to reveal,

"Andy?" Amy asked.

"Oh wow! Great costumes guys! Is that some kind of formula to alter your appearance?" Andy asked.

Amy exchanged a look of confusion with the Doctor then said,

"Andy it's us. Amy and the Tenth Doctor."

"Well I can see that. So is that you Dr. Fargo? Dr. Martin? Huh. That's funny. The formula seemed to completely alter your DNA. I think you even have a binary cardiovascular system Doctor." Andy said, no hint of recognition in his eyes.

"Doctor? What's wrong with him?" Amy asked Ten.

"Andy what day is this?" Ten asked.

"Monday November 18th, 2013, 11:59pm. Golly! That's strange. I could have sworn it was 11:59pm an hour ago. Time sure flies when you're having fun!" Andy said.

"Or stands still." Ten said in thought.

"That was five days ago. The night before we appeared in Eureka." Amy said to the Doctor.

"So why are you here Andy?" Ten asked.

"I'm helping her. She needs to be finished." Andy said cryptically as he removed his mask from his head.

"Her? Who's her? Beverly Barlowe?" Ten asked.

"She needs to be finished so she can be free. Uh oh." Andy said.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"She says you're not suppose to figure out who she is. But you must help the Peacekeeper discover the truth. To save us all." Andy said.

"Andy who is she? Who is the Peacekeeper?" Ten asked.

"She says my task is done. I'll see you later Doctor." Andy said. Then in a flash of light he disappeared.

"What? Where did he go?" Amy asked beginning to freak out.

"Back to the moment and place from where he was taken. His memory wiped. It's why he didn't recognize us. Let's take a peek behind the curtain shall we?" Ten said pacing the spot where Andy was before pulling back the tarp. His face went blank and Amy gasped.

"Doctor! Doctor get down here!" Ten called. Footsteps thundered overhead as the Eleventh Doctor and companions headed for the basement.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"Oh my stars..." Clara gasped seeing what was in the middle of the room. The Eleventh Doctor froze at the sight.

"It's the TARDIS." Rose said in a small voice seeing the familiar sight of the blue police public call box.


	12. Rule One

**_Merry Christmas! So excited for the Doctor Who Christmas Special tonight. Don't mess with me Stephan Moffat! Not again! You made me cry last year! Don't do it again! Sorry…is PTSD a symptom of fandom? Maybe just Doctor Who fandom because Captain Jack Sparrow never made me cry..._**

**_Anywho…more fun in Eureka…still working on the ending but I at least have an idea of how this story is going to end. Just have to write it down. REVIEW!_**

**_flames and kisses,_**

**_Mlle. Phoenix Fox_**

* * *

><p>"What happened to them? Why are they frozen?" Jack asked as Henry examined their three loved ones up close.<p>

"They're still alive. But they're not frozen. Time around them has slowed down so much around them they only look like they're frozen." Henry sighed.

"But if we don't find a way to reverse it soon, their hearts could stop." Allison added.

"And that will really put a damper on Eureka Con." Fargo said.

Holly smacked his arm,

"Douglas!"

"Sorry. I make bad jokes when I'm worried." Fargo apologized.

Taggart suddenly burst out of the elevator and said,

"We got a problem Mates."

"What now?" Jack moaned.

"You know how the Doctors told everyone they would look at their Whovian projects later? Told them to keep them in me lab? Well they're all gone. Huge spike of Autron energy." Taggart reported.

"Fantastic." Henry said.

"I'm concerned about the unstable temporal events that could occur. I've been crunching some numbers and if the Autron energy level keeps rising, and if it's agitated by our EM shield, we all could be frozen in time." Holly said.

"Of course. What's a disaster in Eureka without mortal danger for us all?" Fargo said.

"Fargo..." Allison warned him.

"Henry they're standing before where we stored the Artifact." Jack said.

"I checked already though. It's still dormant." Henry said.

"Then why are they facing it?" Jack asked as Allison got an alert on her phone.

"The team on the loading dock is reporting a delivery." She told them.

"Under who's authority?" Trent demanded.

"The Doctors." Allison said.

"Let's go. I need to talk to them. Taggart. Go check the EM Sheild. Holly. Stay with them." Jack said.

"Will do Mate." Taggart nodded as Henry, Allison, Fargo and Trent followed Jack. A few minutes later they were in a massive underground garage where they saw a GD truck delivering the TARDIS under the watchful eyes of the Doctors.

"What are you doing with Fargo's holographic chamber?" Allison asked.

The Tenth Doctor didn't say anything. He just snapped his fingers. The doors of the TARDIS opened.

"Oh my gawd!" Fargo cried rushing inside as the others jaws dropped. The companions were inside as he gaped around the huge interior console room. It was the console room of the second half of series seven.

"Holy smokes! It's bigger on the inside!" Jack cried upon stepping inside. Then he looked back outside. "Really...really...big!"

"If we weren't about to die, this would be so cool!" Fargo gushed, unable to help his inner Fanboy.

"Did he just say 'die'?" Rory asked nervously.

"It's the TARDIS. It's real now too?" Allison said.

"Made from the missing experiments of Global Dynamics." The Eleventh Doctor spoke up stepping behind the Eureka scientists. He tossed a piece of motherboard at Henry who caught it. He turned it over to see a 'Made in Eureka' stamp on it.

"Of course. When you combine all of the experiments, you get a TARDIS." Henry said.

"How could you combine the experiments?" Jack asked.

"Nanites could be programmed to do it." Fargo suggested.

"Programmed by who?" Allison asked.

"That's an interesting question. Wouldn't you agree...Dr. Grant?" The Eleventh Doctor said turning to Trent. The Eureka residents shared nervous looks.

"Excuse me?" Trent asked.

"You're Dr. Trevor Grant. We saw your picture at Beverly Barlowe's house. We know you're a time traveler." Rose said.

"And we also know about the bridge device."Clara said folding her arms.

"And it would seem you do too Dr. Deacon." Rory said showing him the blueprints.

"Where did you get these?" Henry asked seeing his handwriting.

"The same place we found the TARDIS. The same place we found a picture of Dr. Grant. The same place where we found Andy being controlled into helping build the TARDIS." Ten said.

"Beverly Barlowe's house. Ah Ha!" Amy said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Andy was being controlled?" Allison asked.

"Controlled and taken from 11:59pm Monday night. Taken out of time so he could be an extra set of hands to whoever needed to build the TARDIS." Eleven said.

"11:59...that's when Andy got the gap in his memory." Jack said.

"Ah ha!" Amy cried again.

"I think the Doctors can handle this Amy." Rory said to his wife.

"So. I think you lot have something to tell us?" Ten asked, folding his hands behind his back.

"That depends. Care to tell us why you lied about Dr. Peabody's notes?" Jack retorted.

"Doctor!" Rose said in surprise.

"We didn't..." Eleven shook his head.

"We know about the missing particle collider Doctor." Allison said.

"Oh..." Eleven said.

"Taken by your friend Beverly Barlowe maybe?" Ten asked.

"We have nothing to do with Beverly Barlowe." Henry insisted.

"Your name on these seem to disagree." Eleven said taking the blue prints from Rory.

"Doctors we're on your side." Trent insisted.

"Then why are you hiding the truth about from us?" Ten said.

"Yes, why should we trust you lot?" Eleven said.

"Well why should we trust you? You lied about Dr. Peabody's notes!" Trent countered.

"Enough! Trent you were right. We didn't tell them the truth and we got burned." Jack said. He turned to the Doctors and continued, looking each Doctor and companion in the eye, "What I am about to say, doesn't leave this...TARDIS. Yes. He was Trevor Grant. He did time travel. And so did we. Plus Jo. Three years ago, we accidentally traveled back to 1947."

"The bridge device. It created a bridge over time between itself in 1947 and 2010 powered by solar flares." Ten said.

"And our new cell phones acted as a link that sent each of us back in time." Allison said.

"But Dr. Old Spice here hitched a ride back with us." Jack said thumbing towards Trent who rolled his eyes.

"And by doing so, our timelines changed. Jo and Zane never dated, Jack was still dating someone he had broken up with..."Henry began.

"Bit awkward..."Clara said.

"Tell me about it." Jack huffed.

"And my son Kevin...was no longer autistic. Much to my surprise." Allison said.

"And I was the head of Global Dynamics!" Fargo beamed proudly.

"Much to everyone's surprise..." Jack added.

"Hey..." Fargo pouted.

"And I had gone from a confirmed bachelor to married to a woman I barely knew. And apparently the me of the new timeline had conspired with Beverley Barlowe and the Consortium. Which is why my name is on those blueprints. But this me wants nothing to do with that woman and her kind." Henry explained passionately.

"Oh. Well that explains a lot." Rory blinked.

"That it does. Don't you think so Doctor?" Ten asked Eleven.

"Good enough for me Doctor." Eleven said.

"So are you two going to explain why you lied?" Jack asked.

"To get you to tell us the truth of course." Ten said.

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"Jack the only reason we ever lie is so that our companions are truthful with us." Eleven explained.

"Seriously?" The companions chorused.

"Sort of a reverse psychology thing. Well...and to fool our enemies. Well...and we lie to people we need to protect...well...people who can't handle the truth..."Ten said.

"I get it! First rule. The Doctor lies." Jack muttered.

"I thought the first rule was 'Don't wander off?" Rose asked the other companions.

"That's the second rule now." Amy said.

"But if the first rule is 'the Doctor lies', then doesn't that cancel out the second rule of 'don't wander off'?" Rose asked.

"Exactly!" Eleven said to Rose's amusement.

"Now that everything's settled, who can tell me...what's wrong with this picture?" Ten said going to the console and popping it open.

"Stop! Don't...huh?" Fargo cried looking inside.

Jack looked inside as well and shrugged,

"I don't see anything."

"But we should! That's where the TARDIS connects to the Eye of Harmony. At least according to my Unofficial TARDIS Operators Manuel." Fargo said.

"Can they get one of those?" Clara asked, pointing to the Doctors.

"Wait...so why is there being no Eye of Harmony a bad thing?" Jack asked.

"Think of the TARDIS like a car. The Eye of Harmony is like an engine." Henry said.

"No engine and the car can't go." Jack finished with understanding.

"And the TARDIS is much cooler than a boring ol' car. But without an Eye of Harmony she won't do any traveling through time." Eleven said circling the console.

"Which is still illegal." Jack reminded them.

"Oh we'll worry about that later. I mean so far the only thing it can do is make us our sonic screwdrivers." Ten asked taking his palm sized device with the blue tip from the console.

"A sonic screwdriver?" Jack asked.

"It does everything! Unlocks doors, medical scans, hacks computers." Fargo said.

"Can't do wood though. Still working on that one." Eleven said taking his long sonic with the gold casing, green tip and retractable claws from the console. Comparing the sizes, Ten asked him softly,

"Compensating?"

"Fascinating device." Trent said as Eleven frowned at his prior incarnation.

"These sonic doohickeys can help us?" Jack asked.

"There actually is a working prototype in existence in this universe. Essentially, it uses sound waves to move objects. But the Doctors have a highly advanced version. That's also more compact whereas the prototype is the size of a microwave." Henry said.

"So..." Jack said.

"Yeah they can help." Rory translated.

"But why build a TARDIS that's bigger on the inside with no Eye of Harmony? That can make a sonic screwdriver but not be able to move without renting a truck to haul her?" Eleven asked.

"The same reason someone brought fictional characters to life." Allison said.

"Which we still don't know why." Fargo said.

"Maybe you interrupted them before they could finish." Trent said.

"But it's just like Fargo said. We don't know why they are doing this at all. If we can figure out the why, we can figure out who." Eleven said.

"Well that might have to wait. We've got bigger problems at the moment." Jack sighed.

Hearing the worry in his voice, Ten asked,

"What problems?"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Eleven and Ten stood before the three still figures of Zane, Jo, and Zoe. Their expressions were hard as Holly explained and they examined the trio with their sonic screwdrivers,<p>

"So I've been watching the Autron levels. Every hour the levels are rising."

"And Taggart went out to the town border. He reports that the EM shield is starting to malfunction." Henry said checking the text on his phone.

"If this keeps up, we will all be frozen in time." Trent said.

"Great..." Rory muttered.

"I'm sorry Jack. I'm so so sorry. But we will fix this." The Tenth Doctor said.

"I know. Thanks." Jack nodded.

"What were they looking at? What's in there?" Rose asked indicating the storage room.

"That's where we store the Artifact." Henry said.

"Henry!" Allison said.

"They need to know." Jack told her.

"What's the Artifact?" Amy asked.

"The Artifact is the last remaining object from the universe that existed before the Big Bang. It gives off massive amounts of radiation that make it dangerous for anyone to approach it and there isn't advanced enough technology to be able to track the radiation. The Artifact itself exists outside of space-time. It serves as an antenna for the Akashic Field, a zero-point subspace nexus for all the knowledge of the universe." Henry said.

"And it's caused the deaths of five people. And it almost killed my son." Allison said.

"The first death was Carl Carlson. He was a scientist that was researching cellular regeneration in the lab above. But the Artifact leaked into his lab and caused an explosion that altered his brain function so that he was using one hundred percent of his brain. He gained telepathic and telekinetic powers. He used it to heal Carter when he got hurt. Then he threw himself into the Artifact." Henry told them.

"Then it killed Henry's old girlfriend Kim when she tried to extract a sample." Jack said.

"Did it release radiation?" Ten asked.

"So much that Kim had been barbecued. To a crisp." Fargo said.

"Blimey...sounds a bit dangerous." Clara hissed.

"Wow...I missed a lot before I moved here." Holly blinked.

"Yet your son Kevin survived?" Rose asked Allison.

"I'm not sure how in this timeline, but in the old timeline Kevin's autism must have acted as a shield against the Artifact." Allison said.

"His mind was wired differently. Makes sense." Ten said.

"Old timeline?" Holly asked confused.

"Uh...honey? There's something I need to tell you..." Fargo said leading her off to a side room.

"But we separated Kevin from the Artifact and we haven't had any problems with it since." Jack said.

"Until today." Rose pointed out.

"Allison I need to read Kevin's mind." Eleven told her.

"What? Doctor..." Allison began to protest.

"Allison, think about it. If his autism saved him in the old timeline, then what saved him in this one? You said yourself you weren't sure." Eleven said.

"There could be million of reasons." Allison said.

"And one of those reasons could be he's a walking talking paradox. That episode at school today. He acted like he did when he had autism didn't he?" Ten asked.

"Yes. And...he drew this." Allison sighed taking a folded up piece of paper from her dress pocket. She handed it to the Tenth Doctor to unfold it. He saw it was a pencil drawing of a twisted ball of roots.

"You didn't show me this." Jack told his wife.

"There has been so much happening today I didn't get around to it. But Jack this can't be what's happening. The Artifact is dead!" Allison insisted.

"There's a difference between dead and dormant. For all we know it could have been waiting all this time for Autron energy to power it back up again. And before we get anywhere near that thing we have to know what we're dealing with." Ten said.

"It might be our only chance Allison." Trent told her.

Allison shook her head,

"I just don't know."

Amy stepped towards the female scientist.

"Allison? Mother to mother. I know you will move heaven and Earth to protect your child. But I learned a long time ago that you can trust the Doctor with your kid. Be it their safety, or their heart. Even when he has no idea who that kid is to him." Amy said looking from her Raggedy Man to Sideburns.

Convinced, but still hesitant, Allison looked the Eleventh Doctor in the eye and asked,

"And you're sure that reading his mind won't somehow trigger his autism again?"

"Cross my hearts." Eleven said crossing two spots in the front of his chest.

* * *

><p>"This is so cool!" Kevin declared a half hour later in Henry's office. He and the Eleventh Doctor were sitting on the couch next to each other, the others gathered around in a semi circle.<p>

"Kevin. This is serious." His mom told him.

"But the Doctor is about to read my mind! Dre is going to trip!"

"Yes yes. We all know how clumsy your friend Dre is. Now this isn't going to hurt. Just open your mind Kevin. Anything private you don't want me to see, just imagine a closed door." Eleven said placing his hands and fingers in a certain position on either side of Kevin's head.

"Okay..." Kevin nodded.

Then the Doctor blushed and exclaimed,

"Blimey Kevin! I said 'shut the door'! Get a girlfriend!"

"Dude! My mom's right there..." Kevin nodded towards his mother. Eleven looked at Allison who was in definite 'Mom' mode right then.

"Right. Sorry. My bad. Let's try again shall we? Just relax..." Eleven told him, shutting his eyes. Kevin nodded, shutting his eyes.

In his mind's eye, the Eleventh Doctor opened his eyes to find himself in a cluttered warehouse full of boxes.

"Kevin?"the Doctor called. He rounded a corner to see a boy of about ten years old sitting on the floor and drawing complicated equations with chalk.

"Kevin?" The Doctor asked, recognizing him. The boy was non-responsive. He just kept drawing. The Doctor crouched down before Young Kevin, watching him.

"What are you trying to tell me?" The Doctor asked in thought.

"When is your birthday?" Young Kevin said.

"My birthday?" The Doctor asked.

"Mines March 15th, 1997. On a Saturday." Young Kevin said.

"Oh. Okay. Um. I actually can't remember my birthday. I guess it's either because I'm really old or they never wrote it into the show" he mused. Then he continued with a wink, "Anyway, I suppose if we are going by the laws of this universe I'd say, November 23rd, 1963."

Young Kevin thought a moment before replying,

"That was also on a Saturday."

"So it was. Very good. Have you always been able to see time like that?" The Doctor asked. Young Kevin nodded.

"It's why the Artifact chose him." Spoke a deep male voice. The Eleventh Doctor jumped to his feet and spun around, seeing a tall, well dressed man with dark hair and a beard standing behind him.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, right now I'm a manifestation of Kevin's subconscious. But when I was alive, I was Dr. Nathan Stark." The man replied.


	13. The Artifact

**_I hope everyone had a merry Christmas! I did. The highlight for me was a tie between my little one year old nephew taking the car keys, waddling over to the front door and locking his parents out of the car as they were loading up. It tied with the Doctor Who Christmas Special. I was a little worried Steven Moffat was going to make me scared of believing in Santa Claus, but instead he made me afraid of dreaming. Great…Last night in fact I had a dream where I woke up from a dream. And when I woke up for real I checked for a ice cream headache. Oy. REVIEW!_**

**_flames and kisses,_**

**_Mlle. Phoenix Fox_**

* * *

><p>"You beg my pardon." Said a feminine British accent.<p>

Vincent turned from cleaning one of his outdoor tables to see a curly haired brunette woman dressed in a tattered blue dress and corset with a wide eyed expression.

"Wow. Fabulous Idris costume." Vincent complimented her.

"Where is the Peacekeeper?" She asked.

"The who?" Vincent asked confused.

"The man with the badge that keeps people from blowing up." She clarified.

"Oh! You must mean Sheriff Carter. I don't know, but if you wait for him at the Sheriff's station I'm sure he'll show up." Vincent said pointing down the street.

"Your welcome, Food Man." She said before taking off down the street.

"Huh. Wow. Talk about staying in character." Vincent mused.

* * *

><p>"When you were alive?" The Eleventh Doctor asked the man called Nathan Stark.<p>

"I died about four years ago. Saved the town from a paradox. Got de-atomized." Nathan said.

"So sorry about your death. But you're just a manifestation of Kevin's subconscious?" The Doctor asked.

"In life I was the only Dad Kevin had before Carter. His birth father died before he was born. The day I died was the day I was going to remarry Allison. Wouldn't you choose your father that you lost so tragically to represent your mind?" Nathan said.

"I have before. Don't tell Amy and Rory." The Doctor said.

"Who?" Stark asked.

"You know. Amy and Rory. My companions." The Doctor said.

"Oh right. You're the new Doctor that replaced David Tennant. I didn't want him to go. Of course I'm a Fifth Doctor guy myself so..." Stark nodded.

"Wait. You didn't recognize me as the Doctor?" The Doctor interrupted.

"Honest mistake. I died in 2008." Stark shrugged.

"But if you're just a manifestation of Kevin's subconscious, you would have recognized me as the Doctor. Because Kevin knows every episode of _Doctor Who_ by heart. Have you seen the YouTube video?" The Doctor asked.

"What's your point Doctor?" Stark asked with a bored tone.

"My point is you are not just a teenager's superego. You are what's left of Dr. Stark's memories, emotions and dare I say his soul." The Doctor said.

Stark smirked,

"If Carter were here, he'd joke how I always had a super ego."

"It was the Artifact wasn't it? This Artifact used a few of your atoms to stabilize Kevin's brain chemistry. Atoms affected by temporal particles. But the Artifact needed a temporal particle jump start after being separated from Kevin to get those atoms working. Like from say...Autron energy created by an alternative timeline?" The Doctor worked out.

"Yeah. The Artifact told Kevin how to use the Bridge Device." Stark said.

"So it's sentient. Interesting. Why is it trying to connect back to Kevin?" The Doctor asked.

"So that you can help the Peacekeeper set her free." Stark said cryptically. The Doctor blinked.

"What...the hell does that mean?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just get these thoughts. Actually I think Kevin gets the thoughts from the Artifact and I just pick up on it. Man. Now I sound like Carter. That's depressing." Stark said.

"Do you know what the Artifact is?" The Doctor asked.

"It was made on Earth. I know that much. But by who or what, I still don't know. It's funny. Carl Carlson, the man who threw himself into the Artifact? Before he died he told me that one day I would understand what it was. Now I'm dead and even somewhat connected to it and I'm talking to a fictional character it helped make real. And I still don't know." Stark said.

"Can I see the Artifact?" The Doctor asked.

"You'd have to ask Kevin. Not me." Stark said. The Doctor turned to Young Kevin, who was still drawing.

"Kevin? Can I see the Artifact?" The Doctor asked.

Young Kevin stopped and nodded. He got to his feet and took his hand.

"This way." He said.

Stark followed them to a large metal door. Kevin began typing in an access code.

"Why is the Artifact active now?" The Doctor asked.

"It heard them." Stark said furrowing his brow.

"Them?" The Doctor asked.

"They couldn't stop thinking about you. Your companions. The Tenth Doctor. The TARDIS. How everyone wanted to see the stars the way you do. How they wished you were real." Young Kevin answered instead.

"Doctor. You're going to leave soon. But before you go, can you tell Ally something for me?" Stark asked.

"Of course." The Doctor said. Stark murmured something in his ear. Then he stepped back as Kevin opened the door. A bright gold and white light filled the Doctor's line of vision. Fog rolled in around his boots. The Doctor stepped forward to see a large floating mass that resembled an ethereal fireball.

"Hullo you Beauty..." The Doctor grinned.

* * *

><p>The Eleventh Doctor opened his eyes, pulling himself out of Kevin's mind.<p>

"Kevin? Doctor? Are you okay?" Allison asked with worry.

"Yeah. I felt like I fell asleep. I feel great." Kevin shrugged. While the Eleventh Doctor ran a hand down his face.

"Do you remember anything?" The Tenth Doctor asked.

"No. Not really. Which is weird." Kevin said.

"Why is it weird?" Jack asked.

"Normally when the Doctor reads your mind, you're aware of it." Amy explained.

"Did you do something?" Rose asked the Eleventh Doctor.

"Kevin? Can you excuse us please?" Eleven asked.

Reluctant to leave, but knowing to trust the Doctor, Kevin nodded and left the room.

"Doctor? Is something wrong with Kevin?" Allison demanded once he left.

"No. He's fine. And you have Nathan Stark to thank for it." The Eleventh Doctor said standing up.

"Nathan?" Allison asked. The Eleventh Doctor explained his experience and his chat with Nathan.

"He wanted you to know that he'll always love you Allison. You and Jenna. That he thinks Jenna is beautiful. Just like her Mum. And he's even happy you found a great guy like Carter to love you both while he wasn't able to like he wanted." Eleven said.

And while Allison was letting happy tears flow, Jack said skeptically,

"Come on. That couldn't be Nathan Stark."

"And he said that he appreciated how Mayberry had the balls to wait to ask you out until you had finished mourning him." Eleven said innocently.

Jack blinked and fumed a little.

"Yeah. That was Stark." He nodded as Allison shook her head, amused.

"Well that explains how Kevin isn't autistic in this timeline." Henry said.

"But who is the Peacekeeper?" Trent asked.

"Andy said the same thing at the Barlowe House." Ten said.

"What about what Kevin told you? That the Artifact was active because it heard them?" Rory asked.

"The Artifact is sentient and it communicates with people telepathically. But it didn't give me any hints about who it's referring to." Eleven shook his head.

"We've got to examine the Artifact itself." Ten said to Eleven.

"No! No way." Henry shook his head.

"Henry..." Trent began.

"That thing is highly radioactive. Even in a fully sealed hazmat suit a person can only be exposed to the Artifact for fifteen seconds at a time. It's killed five people!" Henry said pointing to the doors.

"Then why didn't it kill Kevin?" Eleven said.

"There are things in any universe that don't know it's own strength. The Artifact is one of them. It's aware of itself. It's learning. It learning how to protect people who come in contact with it." Ten said.

"Oh yeah, like it did with Zane, Jo and Zoe?" Jack asked.

"We're not even human. We're a telepathic race. It shouldn't even affect us. Henry, all the Doctor and I need are fifteen seconds to scan the Artifact with our sonic screwdrivers." Ten said.

"It could be our only chance to find out what it is." Clara added.

Henry and Jack shared a look.

"Fine. Let's get you suited up." Henry nodded.

During the next half hour, they moved Zane, Jo and Zoe to the Med Lab, while the Doctors suited up in hazmat suits that resembled spacesuits. Coming into Section Five, the Doctors saw the Eureka scientists setting up at the monitoring stations. Their companions approached them with worried expressions.

"If you two die I'll be very cross!" Amy told them.

"Amelia Pond. You're so...Scottish." Eleven chuckled giving her a hug.

"No seriously. Don't die. Or she'll take it out on me." Rory told him.

"Be careful." Rose told Ten.

"Always." Ten smiled. Rose stood on her tip toes and pulled his head down to give him a kiss on his helmet. Clara awkwardly shifted on her feet as the Eleventh Doctor moved on to her.

"Clara?" He asked. She jumped up in his arms and said over his shoulder,

"Come back to me."

"You're the Boss." Eleven said setting her down. Rory handed them their sonics before they walked towards the doors.

"Ready?" Trent asked.

"Geronimo!"

"Allonsy!" They said at once before giving each other confused looks.

"Here we go." Henry sighed typing on the computer keyboard. Red lights flashing, sirens blaring, the Doctors waited for the first door to open to allow them inside a long, hexagon shaped tunnel. They waited until the first door was closed behind them.

"Are you ready Doctors?" Allison said over their earwigs.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Ten sighed. Henry nodded towards Trent who typed in the second set of commands. The second set of doors opened and the Doctors saw the Artifact in all her glory. No time to lose, they started to scan it.

"I thought you said it was dormant?" Jack asked Henry as they watched the live video feed.

"It was when I looked at it." Henry said.

"It didn't want us to see it yet. It wanted us to talk to Kevin first." Eleven said.

"Why?" Allison asked.

"Because we know what the Artifact really is." Ten said.

"What is it?" Jack asked. The Doctors shared a look.

"It's the Eye of Harmony." Ten told them.


	14. The Doctor's Wife

**_So this chapter has a joke only Eureka Fans will get. Especially if you know who Will Wheaton is. But I make up for it Whovians. REVIEW!_**

**_flames and kisses,_**

**_Mlle. Phoenix Fox_**

* * *

><p>"How can it be an Eye of Harmony? That thing's been here for seven years! Before Eureka Con even started." Jack asked.<p>

"And it was buried for billions of years before that." Henry added as the doors to the Artifact closed. Having been decontaminated of radiation in the tunnel, the Doctors removed their helmets. Or at least the Tenth Doctor did. Eleven was having a bit of trouble.

"It's made of an engineered coral designed to respond to temporal particles. That's why it exists outside of space time. It was designed to exist in the Time Vortex." Ten said as Eleven was still struggling to pull his helmet off.

"The Time Vortex?" Jack asked.

"You said it existed before the Big Bang. That's impossible. Nothing material existed before the Big Bang. Therefore, it must have been created in the future then sent back to the Big Bang." Ten continued as the Eleventh Doctor twisted his helmet, only for it to somehow twist it around backward.

"He's right. And then it got buried on Earth where it wasn't unearthed for billions of years until Nathan and his team found it and brought it to Eureka." Henry said as the companions started to help Eleven by tugging on his helmet.

"So was it created naturally?" Jack asked hands on hips.

With a pop the helmet came off as the Eleventh Doctor cried,

"Blimey! Gah! Uh...no. The organic coral it's made of is a hybrid of twenty different kinds of coral grown here on Earth and then mutated to react to temporal particles."

"Mutated by who?" Jack asked.

"We suppose someone who works with marine biology." Eleven said fixing his hair.

"And someone who might use marine biology to create their entry for their Ultimate Whovian Contest." Jack said.

"But all the entries got zapped to the Barlowe house." Rose said.

"All the entries that people dropped off. There's got to be a few that didn't need help." Jack said.

"We complied a list of people that reported their projects missing. If we cross reference that list against contest entrants, we might find out who is left." Allison said.

"Well let's see." Henry said typing on the computer to pull up this list.

"Looks like there was only one project that didn't disappear. Look at that. It was a joint project." Trent said reading the screen.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me..." Jack moaned seeing the remaining names.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Parrish. Where's Your Eye of Harmony?" Jack said entering the lab with the Doctors and companions following. The Eureka scientists had stayed behind to start working on how to control the Autron levels or the EM Shield or both.<p>

"I don't call it that..." Parrish sighed looking through a microscope.

"But Dr. Dreckmeyer does right?" Jack asked.

"Only because he's a moron who thinks psychic energy is real." Parrish said looking up at them.

"Ray of sunshine you are." Clara scoffed.

"And yet, here we are." Ten grinned.

"True. I concede that if fictional characters can come to life, the human brain can evolve to one hundred percent capacity and develop telekinetic and telepathic powers." Parrish said.

"Beginning to see why Fargo doesn't like this guy." Rory muttered aside to Amy.

"So you don't watch the show?" Rose asked.

"Sure. I watch. But I don't obsess over it like some loser." Parrish said arrogantly.

"Really?" Eleven frowned.

"I'm more of a Trekkie." Parrish smirked.

"Then why enter the contest?" Amy asked.

"I saw the potential for a Nobel Prize. Dreckmeyer just wanted to win the dumb contest. Wanted a second Honeymoon to try to patch things up with his wife." Parrish said checking his data on his computer.

"You're such a romantic Parrish." Jack said.

"It's why I teamed up with Dreckmeyer. He was convinced that we could prove an Eye of Harmony was theoretically possible. So I grew the coral in a liquid bath of neural stimulators that Dreckmeyer created. He modified that dream reader device that was created a few years back to try to communicate telepathically with the coral." Parrish continued.

"Any luck with that?" Ten asked.

"A little. Which is why we didn't ask for the Dream Team's help." Parrish said indicating the Doctors.

"So while we were all running around trying to figure out how fictional characters came to life as they coincided with temporal particle spikes, you had created an Eye of Harmony and you didn't say anything." Jack said dryly.

"It's not an Eye of Harmony! For that we would have to expose it to gamma radiation to compact it's mass and create it's own gravitational field to cause a deformity in spacetime. Which we didn't do." Parrish said.

"Like Peabody and his particle colluder?" Jack asked.

"Particle collider. Oh...oh that could work." Ten corrected then spoke to Eleven, a lightbulb going off.

"What could work?" Jack asked.

"Oh...that is brilliant." Eleven smiled catching on.

"What's brilliant?" Jack asked looking between the two.

"But could a human do it?" Ten asked.

"Do what?" Jack asked.

"Well the people of Eureka haven't let us down yet..." Eleven said with a delighted expression as he rubbed his hands.

"Doctors!" Rose cried.

"What?" They chorused.

"Answer Jack's questions." Rose told them.

"Oh. We're being rude again, aren't we?" Eleven said.

"And still not ginger." Rose said, a smile tugging up her lips.

"Still waiting for an answer here." Jack said.

"All matter in the universe is made of the same amino acids. Therefore one could take a piece of telepathic coral, convert it to a gas and make it a star." Ten said.

"Then one could zap it with gamma radiation, compact it's mass so it creates its own gravitational field to make a deformity in spacetime. Thus creating an Eye of Harmony." Eleven continued.

"Except...my telepathic coral is still here in my lab. And there's no particle collider in sight." Parrish interrupted.

"We're going to need to see that for ourselves Parrish."Jack said.

Parrish sighed with exasperation,

"Fine...This is just a waste of time."

He crossed over to a wall where he typed in a code on a keypad. Part of the wall slid aside to show a tank of empty liquid with a glowing device attached to the side.

"What the hell?! Somebody stole my coral!" Parrish yelled.

"So much for that theory..." Jack sighed as Ten and Eleven scanned the tank with their sonic screwdrivers.

"Wait hold on. There's no sign of Autron energy." Eleven said reading the results.

"So someone did take it." Clara said.

"Not only that...but this neural device. It's range has been increased to cover the whole town. And what has been on everyone's minds for the last week?" Ten asked.

"_Doctor Who_." Rose nodded.

"I'm going to kill Dreckmeyer." Parrish hissed.

"Relax Parrish." Jack told him.

"But the last few days Dreckmeyer's been trying to rush the experiment. He even consulted Dr. Peabody behind my back. He probably took the coral home to work on it. Without telling me!" Parrish said.

"Wait a minute. Hold on. He consulted Dr. Peabody?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Now do your job and get my coral back." Parrish told Jack.

"Oh shut up you twit!" Amy told him.

"We need to get to Dreckmeyer." Ten said as Jack's phone rang.

"Carter."

"Jack. We haven't heard from Taggart in a while and he's not picking up his phone." Allison told him on the other end.

"Okay. I'm on it." He said hanging up. He continued,

"Taggart's MIA. I need to go check on him."

"I'll go with you." The Tenth Doctor said.

"So will I." Rose said.

"Rose it could be dangerous out there." Ten told her.

"I practically ran Torchwood One fighting hostile aliens. I can handle myself." Rose told him.

"But..."

"You're sweet to worry. But I'm going." Rose said.

"Okay, Doctor could you take Andy and check on Dreckmeyer for me?" Jack asked the Eleventh Doctor.

"Thought you'd never ask. Come along Ponds and Clara." Eleven said.

"Actually I think I'll stay here. Lend a hand." Rory told them.

"I guess they can't have enough nurses." Eleven shrugged.

"I got my doctorate in medicine remember?" Rory said.

"Once a nurse always a nurse Rory." Eleven told him before walking out, Clara following.

"Unless they get their doctorate!" Rory called after him.

"He's just messing with you." Amy chuckled kissing his cheek before dashing after the Eleventh Doctor.

"Let's go." Jack told the Tenth Doctor and Rose.

"Right." Rose nodded.

* * *

><p>In a rundown diner on the Oregon highway, a woman sat in a booth talking on her cell phone.<p>

"Yes. We have to move the package. Knowing Jack Carter, he won't stop meddling until we stop him. But we have to be careful. We need the Time Lords and their companions alive. Especially Rose Tyler."

Beverly Barlowe hung up her phone and smiled to herself. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Andy pulled his car up the driveway of a small ranch house on the edge of the woods. The Eleventh Doctor was in the passenger seat, Amy and Clara was in the back.<p>

"It looks so ordinary. Not what you'd expect of a mad scientist run amuck." Clara said.

Suddenly they all jumped when a loud bang was heard from the house.

"But that is." Amy said.

"Wait here." Andy told them getting out.

"Yeah girls wait here." Eleven said. But Andy pressed a button on his dashboard and suddenly the Doctor found he couldn't get his seatbelt off.

"Oi!" he said.

"Sorry Doctor. That means you too. You are still technically a civilian and it's against my programming to allow any of you to put yourselves in danger." Andy explained through the open door of the driver's side.

"Oh Andy hang the First Law and let me out!" the Doctor said.

"I'm sorry Doctor. But that violates the Second Law." Andy said shutting the door and rushing inside. The Doctor cursed under his breath in Gallifreyian as he struggled with the seatbelt.

"Andy that man is messing with an Eye of Harmony, it's not safe for anyone! Especially if it implodes! And don't tell me about the Third Law!" The Doctor yelled after him.

"I thought the Eye of Harmony was back at GD?" Clara asked.

"It is! But that temporal coral is about to become an Eye of Harmony! Don't you see? It was created here in Eureka. Then it's going to get sent back to the Big Bang. And then it's going to be found by Dr. Stark who brings it back to Eureka. It's all...very...timey wimey!" the Doctor explained in frustration as he yanked on the seat belt.

"Doctor your pocket!" Amy told him.

"Oh what about my pocket, Pond?" the Doctor asked trying to tear the belt with his teeth.

"You've got your sonic screwdriver now, remember?" Amy asked. The Doctor froze.

"Oh."

Clara and Amy shared a look.

Then they all jumped again when another blast came from the back of the house, this time sending a charred body crashing into the front yard. A charred body in a very familiar deputy's uniform.

"Andy!" Clara cried as the Doctor got his screwdriver out and undid both his belt and the doors. He got out, followed by the girls and rushed over to the robotic deputy. He was nothing but a pile of blackened metal parts, cloth and melting nano polymer that was sparking and twitching with damage. Clara covered her mouth while Amy wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh Andy..." the Doctor sighed picking up Andy's head.

Then Andy's head opened his eyes and said,

"Oh nuts and bolts...not again!"

"Gah!" the Doctor cried tossing the head to Amy.

"Agh!" Amy yelled tossing the head to Clara.

"Eek!" Clara shrieked tossing the head back to the Doctor.

"Andy! You're alive!" the Doctor exclaimed happily.

"Of course. My central processors were built into my head. It's just terribly inconvenient when I fall apart like this." Andy pouted.

"Okay this is the freakiest thing I've ever seen." Clara said.

"You've never seen a Headless Monk." Amy told her.

"Andy, what happened?" the Doctor asked.

"I got in the path of an electrical discharge which I'm pretty sure was created by the missing particle collider." Andy said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"The missing machine zapped him with a lightning bolt." Clara clarified.

"Can you call Jack for backup?" the Doctor asked.

"It might take a few minutes to get a signal. My battery was fried too." Andy said.

"Keep trying. Don't lose your head." Eleven said putting Andy's head down on the grass and running around the side of the house, Amy and Clara on his heels. They saw an old garage, lit up from within like a lantern. The Doctor ran for the garage door and opened it. They saw a large spiraling bunch of gases enclosed in a force field, lightning bolts shooting out from it.

"What's it doing?!" Clara yelled over the noise generated by the machine and the electricity.

"It's going to implode! And take out Eureka with it!" the Doctor yelled.

"Doctor! What are you going to do!?" Amy cried.

The Doctor gave a slight grin with realization,

"I have to send it back in time. Back to the Big Bang. So that when it implodes it won't damage anything!"

"No!" cried a voice.

They looked and saw a man huddled behind a turned over lab table.

"Please don't! They want the Eye of Harmony!" he yelled.

"I have to!" the Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He pushed the button and the particle collider increased it's beam. The radiation shifted around the force field, contracted then disappeared. It send a pulse of energy that knocked everyone off their feet.

Clara groaned in pain as she pulled herself up,

"That thing could have killed us."

"Hopefully the lingering radiation won't." the Eleventh Doctor panted.

"What?" Amy asked concerned.

"No! No!" the man cried.

"Dr. Dreckmeyer it's over! It's gone!" the Doctor told him out of breath.

"No, you don't understand! They've got my wife! They'll kill her if I don't give them an Eye of Harmony!" Dr. Dreckmeyer sobbed. The Doctor shared a troubled glance with his companions.

* * *

><p>"There's Taggart's truck." Jack said parking behind the large, custom made all terrain vehicle. He, the Tenth Doctor and Rose got out, seeing no sign of the wacky Australian scientist. Rose saw that besides the two lane highway and the 'Welcome to Eureka' sign, there was nothing else but the North Pacific redwoods around them.<p>

"He's got to be here somewhere." Rose said.

"Taggart!" Jack called.

"Dr. Taggart!" Rose cried.

"Taggart!" Ten called as they started into the woods. Hearing nothing but their calls and the crunch of leaves underfoot, Rose walked off a bit away from Jack and the Doctor, when she spotted a backpack on the ground. She started to pick it up when she noticed a figure behind a bush.

"Doctor! Jack! Over here!" Rose called. The two men rushed over to Rose's side.

"Found him." Rose said pointing to the figure. Jack looked and saw Taggart frozen in spot, looking out through a bush which was also frozen.

"Ah Taggart..." Jack sighed.

Ten grabbed Rose's hand when she started to reach for the backpack again.

"Careful. The temporal effects are spreading. Anything Taggart could have touched might be affected." He told her.

"I better call Henry." Jack said dialing the number.

Back at GD, Rory was helping Henry check Jo, Zoe's and Zane's vitals. Henry had called his wife Grace in to help Trent, Holly and Fargo figure out how to fix the EM shield while Allison was running interference against the DOD. Henry answered his phone and answered,

_"Hello?_"

"Henry its Jack. We found Taggart. He's frozen in time like the others." Jack told him having put his phone on speaker.

"_Probably because he's so close to the EM Shield. Can you check it to see if it's showing any signs of damage?"_ Henry asked.

"Sure hang on. Here Doctor, hold this." Jack said handing the phone to the Doctor and walking back towards the road.

"_Jack wait!_" Henry said. But it was too late. Just as Jack reached the town border, he got zapped like a bug in a bug zapper. The EM Shield being more electric than magnetic at the moment.

"Whoa! Gah! " he cried, shaking off the effects.

_"Jack touched the EM shield didn't he?_" Henry asked, amusement fighting with his concern.

"Yup. How'd you know?" The Tenth Doctor asked watching the Sheriff hop around and try to recover.

"_I know Jack. I meant for you to use your sonic screwdriver to get a reading._" Henry chuckled. Then he furrowed his brow as he heard Rose ask,

"Jack are you alright?"

"Yeah...fine." Jack nodded.

"_Wait a minute. Doctor is he okay_?" Henry asked.

"His heart might be racing a bit, but yeah. Right as rain." The Doctor shrugged.

"_That's odd. If Jack touched the EM Shield while it's being affected by temporal particles, why isn't he frozen in spacetime like Taggart?_" Henry asked.

The Doctor considered it,

"Good question. But I'd rather not risk getting frozen myself to find out. I think we'd better head back."

"Henry. You need to send a team to get Taggart." Jack said taking his phone back.

_"Right. Have you heard from Andy yet?_" Henry asked.

"Not yet. I'm going to head back to the station, see if he's there. If not we'll head over to the Dreckmeyer house." Jack said.

_"Okay see you soon_." Henry said before Jack hung up. They climbed back in the jeep, but no sooner had they driven into town than did Vincent wave them down.

"Hey Vincent. What's wrong?" Jack asked rolling down the window.

"You tell me Sheriff. Look!" Vincent said pointing to the street. They looked and saw a crowd of concerned people instead of Whovians having fun. Jack and the Doctor got out of the jeep and Jack noticed an oak leaf was frozen in midair before him. Then he, Rose and the Doctor made their way through the crowd where they saw a young girl in a Sixth Doctor costume frozen in place as she blew TARDIS shaped bubbles.

"It's starting to spread." Rose said.

"Sheriff what's going on?" Vincent asked, worrying his hands. More questions of a similar nature were launched at them, with some people asking the Doctor,

"Please Doctor! Save us!"

"Save us Doctor."

"Help us Doctor."

"Okay okay, folks! Get to the bunkers." Jack ordered. The crowd dispersed, willing to listen to the Sheriff that had saved them so many times, and hopeful that their childhood hero the Doctor would help him.

"Come on. Let's get to the station. I'll call Henry from there." Jack told them. They began to walk towards the station and Rose noticed the troubled look on the Doctor's face.

She grabbed his hand and told him,

"Hey. Don't worry. You'll figure this out."

"I hope so. Did you see the look on their faces? Usually I'm the one trying to convince people I can save them. I'm not used to a whole town believing in me. I don't want to let them down." The Tenth Doctor confided as they entered the station. Jack stopped short seeing a woman in a tattered blue dress sitting Indian style on the cot in his jail cell, eyes closed in meditation.

"What the...?" Jack said.

The woman opened her eyes and exclaimed,

"Thief! You're my Thief! The Skinny one, not the Chinney one. Look at you! Goodbye! No, not goodbye, what's the other one?"

"Who are you and why are you in there?" Jack asked as the woman stood, face between the bars.

"Uncle and Auntie put me in here. Or did they do that already? Didn't? Tenses are difficult aren't they?" The brunette replied, ignoring his first question.

"Right...Andy probably put her in there. Public intoxication or something. I need to check my messages." Jack said going to the phone.

The Doctor looked back at the woman with a curious frown before looking back at Rose who said,

"Doctor tell me. How bad is it?"

"Honesty? End of the universe bad." The Doctor sighed.

"That won't happen." The woman added shaking her head.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because my Skinny Thief and the Chinney Thief will help the Peacekeeper find the truth." The woman said.

"The Peacekeeper? What do you know about the Peacekeeper?" The Doctor demanded.

"No messages from Andy. I'll call him after I call Henry. What's up with her?" Jack asked Rose as he dialed another number.

"She says she knows something about the Peacekeeper." Rose said.

"Who are you?" The Doctor demanded.

"Well the Whovians call me Idris, but actually I'm...oh shoot! What do you call me?" The woman called Idris asked herself in frustration.

"I could think of a few descriptions right now." The Doctor said.

"Do you not know me? Just because they put me in here?" Idris asked.

"I'm sure Deputy Andy had a good reason for putting you in there." Rose said.

"Not in the cage, Pink and Yellow Girl. Or are you Bad Wolf? Were Bad Wolf? Are going to be Bad Wolf?" Idris asked confused.

"Sheriff is anyone in town testing any new types of drugs?" The Doctor asked in a stage whisper.

"Wouldn't be surprised." Jack said redialing since he got Henry's voicemail.

Idris tried again,

"Oh that's right. You're my Skinny Thief. I had met my Chinney Thief. You came before Chin. You wouldn't know me, would you? They put me in here. This body. I'm the... Oh, what do you call me? We travel. I go..."

Then to their shock the woman made the sound of the TARDIS taking off in flight.

Eyes wide, the Doctor muttered meekly,

"What?"

"Holy...smokes! How'd she do that?" Jack asked.

"The TARDIS?" Rose asked.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Yes, that's it. Names are funny. It's me! I'm the TARDIS." Idris beamed.

"No. You're not! You're a barmy, mad lady. The TARDIS is up and downy stuff in a big blue box." The Doctor denied.

"Yes, that's me. A type 40 TARDIS. I was already a museum piece, when you were young, and the first time you touched my console you said..." Idris said.

"I said you were the most beautiful thing I had ever known..." The Doctor interrupted, realization dawning on him.

"And then you stole me. And I stole you." Idris smiled.

"I borrowed you." The Doctor corrected.

"Borrowing implies the eventual intention to return the thing that was taken. What makes you think I would ever give you back?" Idris purred.

"You're the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes."

"My TARDIS?" The Doctor asked again in disbelief.

"My Doctor. I believe you call me...Sexy." Idris smirked.

"Only...in...private..." The Doctor muttered with a blush.

_"Jack? Jack are you there_?" Henry's voice came from the other end of the phone.

Having forgotten his reason for holding the receiver to his ear, Jack said,

"Henry...was there an episode of _Doctor Who_ where the TARDIS turned human?"

_"Uh...yeah. It was part of the first half of series seven with the Eleventh Doctor. It was called, 'The Doctor's Wife'. Why do you ask?_" Henry asked.

Looking up at Idris again, Jack shook his head,

"No reason."


	15. Bad Wolf

**_Happy New Year! This story is almost finished. In fact this is the last completed chapter I've got…heh heh…It's the science man. It's the science that's stumping me. In the meantime, keep favoring me, keep following me, but most of all...REVIEW!_**

**_flames and kisses,_**

**_Mlle. Phoenix Fox_**

* * *

><p>"They've got Dreckmeyer."<p>

"_Do they have the Eye of Harmony?_" A man asked the woman on the other end of the line. The woman in question being Beverly Barlowe.

"More than likely. We have to move fast." She replied.

_"Get it done._" The man ordered before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"This is crazy. Why make Idris real?" Allison asked watching Rory try to sit Idris down. But she was too busy curiously wandering the lab and examining all the machines.<p>

"Why make me and the Doctor real?" The Tenth Doctor asked.

"Where is the Eleventh Doctor anyway?" Grace asked.

"Apparently they found not only Dr. Dreckmeyer but the missing particle collider. Andy got damaged so the Eleventh Doctor is bringing him back to GD." Allison said.

"Think he knows Idris is here?" Grace asked. Only their attention was turned to shouts from the hall. The glass windows of the med lab showed the comical sight of people getting pushed, shoved and sent crashing to the floor, papers flying as the blur that was the Eleventh Doctor raced into the med lab. He skidded to a stop in front of Idris, tears in his eyes as he smiled in wonder.

"Yup. I'd say he knows." Ten nodded, tugging on his ear.

"You came back..." Eleven whispered to her.

"I'd never abandon you Doctor. Any one of you." Idris said glancing at her Skinny Thief. He had been acting so cold towards her on the ride over. But that was alright. She knew he was just trying to protect his fragile hearts. That's what she loved about her Skinny Thief. Ever the hopeless romantic.

"You're here...here and alive again!" Eleven said squeezing her shoulders as if afraid she would disappear again. Amy and Clara came into the lab and Clara instantly frowned seeing the look of adoration in her Doctor's eyes. Her Doctor.

Folding her arms, Clara asked,

"So. She's the old snog box eh?"

"Clara! Don't be rude!" Rose admonished her.

"It's alright Pink and Yellow Girl." the Tardis told her.

"Why do you keep calling me Pink and Yellow Girl?" Rose asked.

"Apparently Idris has trouble with names. She calls me the Orangey Girl." Amy explained.

"And she calls me and the Doctor 'Thief'. What does she call you Rory?" Ten asked.

"The...Pretty One..." Rory blushed.

"Hullo Pretty!" Idris beamed.

"The Pretty One?! With that nose?" Ten cried using his fingers to illustrate Rory's most prominent feature.

"Shut up Sideburns. He's gorgeous." Amy smacked him on the shoulder.

"What do you call me?" Clara asked Idris curiously.

"The Little Mouthy One. Little for short. Pun intended." Idris smirked.

"Little!? Short?! Why you..."Clara began in a huff as she started to charge the taller woman. Only to be intercepted by Eleven who easily picked up the petite woman to distance her as far from his beloved ship in human form as possible.

"Wow. This is just like watching an episode of Doctor Who." Grace laughed.

"I'd feel better about this if we weren't facing impeding disaster." Allison said.

"Can't we evacuate the town?" Amy asked.

"The EM shield won't let anyone out. And it won't let anyone in. And now communication has been shut off from the outside world." Allison told them.

"Eh. We've dealt with worst." Eleven shrugged.

"Idris you need to tell us exactly what you remember before you ended up in Eureka." Rose asked.

"Well...I remember growing in a field of red mountains alongside my sisters by a stream..." Idris began.

"Uh...not that far back Dear..." Eleven told her.

"Idris was there anyone you remember seeing when you appeared in Eureka? The Peacekeeper maybe?" Ten tried.

"The Peacekeeper shall figure out the truth and set her free." Idris said cryptically.

"Her who?" Grace asked.

"I don't know...The Peacekeeper knows. Or the Peacekeeper will know. Shall we go get him?" Idris asked.

"This isn't getting us anywhere..." Ten sighed.

"Maybe we can try hypnotherapy." Amy suggested.

"Hypnotherapy?" Clara asked.

"One of my psychologists tried it once." Amy shrugged.

"I'm sorry...One...of your psychologists?" Ten asked.

"They kept saying you weren't real!" Amy defended herself.

"And then she kept biting them." Rory added.

"Oh! Biting! That sounds like fun!" Idris suddenly cried, grabbing Ten by the tie and playfully biting his neck.

"Ow...ow...OW!" Ten cried in pain before pulling back.

"I like biting. It's like kissing only there's a winner." Idris said going around the room to inspect the equipment again.

"Sorry...Should have mentioned she tends to bite..." Eleven winced.

"Well it's a bit late now isn't it!?" Ten hissed. Then he frowned as Rose began to laugh.

"Your ship gave you a hickey! Hahaha!"

"Gives new meaning to the phrase 'Snog Box'." Clara smirked. Idris frowned and stuck out her tongue at Clara, to which Clara returned the gesture.

"Can we please be serious? Eureka is about to be frozen in time and we need to figure out how to stop that from happening." Allison said.

"Sorry. It's just...running with the Doctor...it's so much fun you forget about the danger involved." Rose explained.

"We know. We watch the show, remember?" Allison sighed.

"But it's a little different when your family and friends are the ones in danger." Grace added.

"We promise you. We'll stop this." Eleven told them.

"We know." Allison nodded, giving him a brave smile.

"You'll know we'll stop this?" Eleven asked, hearing the tone in her voice.

"I know you'll promise to stop this. And do whatever you can to keep that promise. But this is the real world Doctor. I've only met one man that ever saved the world like you do. Who keeps his promise to keep his friends and family safe. Week after week. Day after day. Year after year. He doesn't need to fly off in a blue box to do it either. He's traveled in time again and again, more than anyone in Eureka. Fought monsters and villains bent on destroying the world. And he's the one I trust can save us. And I should know. Because I married him." Allison smiled.

* * *

><p>"So the Consortium kidnapped your wife?" Jack Carter gently asked the distraught scientist he was interrogating in the GD holding cell.<p>

Dreckmeyer groaned from behind the safety of the force field, pacing and running his hands through his hair furiously,

"This wasn't suppose to happen. We've been seeing a therapist. Working towards reconciliation. I even moved back home last month. Then one day I came home and saw Beverly Barlowe sitting in my living room. Mary Beth was gone. Beverly told me that she was working with Dr. Peabody on a particle collider for the Consortium. But they needed temporal coral to create the Eye of Harmony. And it would look too suspicious if a nuclear physicist teamed up with Parrish to grow the coral. But a parapsychologist known for his nutty theories on psychic energy and ghosts and the paranormal? Who'd even think to look twice? So they took Mary Beth as collateral. So that I wouldn't come to you."

"Me?" Jack asked.

"The Consortium is gunning for you Sheriff." Dreckmeyer said.

"Please don't make this the _Wild Wild West_." Jack asked dryly.

"But they do Sheriff! They know that if you caught wind of this you'd stop them!" Dreckmeyer said.

"Damn right! Where are they? Where's Beverly Barlowe, Dr. Dreckmeyer?" Jack demanded.

"If I knew, I'd try to save Mary Beth myself." Dreckmeyer sighed.

"Right...maybe that's what we have to do." Jack said in thought.

"Huh?" Dreckmeyer asked. Jack ignored him and left the holding cell. He found his way back to the med lab where he saw Taggart and the girl from the street being gently deposited next to his daughter and his friends.

"Dreckmeyer say anything?" The Tenth Doctor asked.

"Only that he was forced to help the Consortium and he doesn't know where they are." Jack said.

"Great. That's helpful!" Fargo cried.

"BUT! What if Dreckmeyer gave them what he wanted? What if he gave them the Eye of Harmony?" Jack asked.

"What?" Ten asked.

"I think I'm catching on...Nope not getting it..."Eleven shook his head.

"Beverly Barlowe has to be in Eureka. Near the Eye of Harmony and near Dreckmeyer to make sure he does her dirty work. They only way we're going to draw her and the Consortium out is if we make them think we gave them what they want." Jack explained.

"Oh...and then we follow Dreckmeyer to where they are!" Eleven beamed.

"Oh...that is brilliant! Allison was right about you." Ten exclaimed.

"What did she say?" Jack asked with a smile towards his wife. They didn't notice Idris look to the frozen people of Eureka, her head cocked in wonder.

"Only that you are indeed brilliant Jack Carter!" Eleven said giving Jack a kiss on the mouth.

Jack grimaced, wiping his mouth,

"Seriously?! Come on!"

"Human males. Honestly...you're so...male..." Ten shrugged.

"Guess there was hope for Captain Jack Harkness after all." Rose mused.

"Stop it..." Ten told her.

Only the happy mood was interrupted when monitors suddenly went wild. Grace checked her computer and said,

"Zoe's heartbeat is slowing down! It's failing!"

"No! Zoe!" Jack cried. But before any of them could move to the young woman's side, a force field blocked them off.

"ZOE!" Jack cried trying to break through.

"Jack be careful!" Allison warned him. The Doctors tried their sonic screwdrivers on the forcefield.

"Grr! Deadlocked!" Eleven growled smacking his sonic.

"Smash it then!" Amy roared picking up a chair to knock it against the forcefield. Jack and Rory followed her example.

"What is she doing?" Fargo asked looking beyond the force field. Seeing Idris step away from a computer keyboard, Ten realized she was the only one on the right side of the force field.

"Idris! Idris what are you doing!?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Doctor. But I need to do this. I need to make this right. And the force field is to stop you from stopping me." Idris said.

"Do what? Idris we have to get in there to save Zoe's life!" Rose pleaded.

"With what? Only something affected by temporal particles can reverse the effects." Idris said.

"If that's true then you need to let me and the Doctor in! We can reverse it!" Ten said.

"It's not enough." Idris shook her head.

Realization dawned on the Eleventh Doctor,

"No..."

"What? What is enough? What? What?" Ten asked.

"Oh my beautiful Idiot. You'll always have me." Idris gave a bittersweet smile. Then to their wonder, her eyes glowed gold and golden energy began to flow from her mouth. She touched her fingers to her lips and then touched Zoe's. They watched one by one as Idris touched each person, the glow spreading over them.

"What's happening?" Clara asked.

Finally, the glow subsided and Zoe took a deep breath and blinked.

"Zoe!" Jack called.

"Dad?" Zoe asked confused. Then she saw a woman that looked like Idris collapse at her feet.

"No! Idris no!" Ten cried. Zane went to the computer and typed a few commands to remove the force field. Taggart and Zoe kneeled by Idris to examine her while the Doctors raced to her side.

"Carter, the Artifact! It's alive again!" Jo told Jack.

"We know." Jack told her.

"Idris! Idris! Why did you do that?!" Eleven pleaded.

"To set her free..." Idris mumbled before losing consciousness.

An hour later, Idris was resting comfortably in a bed. Henry looked up from his scanner to see the Doctors staring at him in expectation. He wished he had good news.

"One of her kidneys failed. She's dying." Henry said.

"Just like the show?" Fargo asked.

"Just like before." Eleven corrected solemnly.

"No. She can't be dying. She's the TARDIS!" Rose exclaimed.

"In human form. A human brain can't handle the consciousness of a TARDIS. All of time and space in her head. Past, Present and future all at once." Ten explained sadly.

"She's gonna burn..." Rose mumbled, on the brink of remembering something.

"Can't we save her? I mean we're human plus. Someone created us. Someone created her. Why create us healthy and alive and create her...to not be so?" Rory asked.

"Another list of questions to add to the pile." Jack commented.

"There is a small chance we might be able to take what we've learned from you all to at least give it a try." Allison said.

"Please. He can't...he can't lose her again." Amy said looking at her Raggedy Doctor.

"Come on. Let's crunch some numbers." Henry said.

"We'll help." Eleven said.

"Go. I'll just be a minute." Ten told him. They left to give the Tenth Doctor some privacy. All but Clara. She lingered behind to listen.

"Doctor?" Idris asked softly.

"I'm sorry Idris. I'm so so sorry." Ten said.

"My Skinny Thief. Always blaming yourself." Idris said gently.

"Shouldn't I? If it wasn't for me none of this would have happened." Ten said.

"And a million billion stars in the sky wouldn't burn in the sky." Idris said.

"In our old universe. Here anything we did was just a story in people's heads." Ten said.

"A story that made people brave. That gave them hope. That made them better." Idris asserted. The Tenth Doctor gave her a small smile.

"Look at us. Talking! Well I always talked to you but you never talked back. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could talk like this all the time?" The Doctor asked.

"You always say that." Idris said. The Tenth Doctor's smile faded as he looked at his fellow Doctor.

"Idris you have to hang on. You have to hang on so that we can talk all the time okay? So you can tell me why half the time you took me to where I didn't want to go." Ten told her taking her hand.

"But I always took you to wherever you needed to go." Idris said.

"Yeah. Guess you did." He said kissing the back of her hand.

"Are all people like what?" Ten asked.

"So much bigger on the inside?" Idris asked.

"Oh yes!" The Tenth Doctor chuckled.

"Doctor. We need you." Fargo called him over.

"I'll be right there." The Doctor said.

"Go. I'll stay with her." Clara told him.

"You sure? You two don't seem to get along." Ten said.

"I said 'go'. Off you pop." Clara ordered him with a nod of her head.

"He was right. You are the Boss." Ten said tucking his hands in his pockets and stepping away to join the others. Clara turned back to Idris who had her eyes closed, as if she was asleep.

"Stop it. I know you're faking." Clara said.

"Am not." Idris said.

"Are too." Clara argued.

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Oh stop it! Why do you do this? Why don't you like me? Now that we're speaking, with mouths, I'd like to know!" Clara hissed.

"He was going to stop." Idris said with a huff upon opening her eyes.

"What?" Clara asked.

"The Doctor. He was going to stop running. I saw the future. I saw a future where he stopped running and I wasn't there. But you were. With your head in MY Doctor's lap." Idris told her. Then she furrowed her brow and added,

"Of course in perspective, I may have been seeing the Doctor stuck on Trensalore before he regenerated..."

"So you were jealous? This whole time you were jealous of a future that wasn't what you thought it was?" Clara asked.

"And I was jealous of the way he looked at you." Idris admitted.

"Like I was the only mystery worth solving. Yeah. But we all know why he met me before so there you go." Clara said folding her arms.

"But he still looked at you that way after you jumped into his time stream. He still does. And when I saw that future I thought I had been replaced." Idris said. Clara looked over at her Chin Boy, deep in discussion with Henry and Allison.

Clara smiled and shook her head,

"Now why would he do that? You know how barmy he gets staying in one place. The Doctor may need his companions, but he'll always need his old Snog Box."

"And there's another thing. You have no respect for how magnificent of a machine I am. Was? Will be? Anyway I am not a Cow, an appliance nor a Snog box. No matter how many times Pretty kisses Orangey or my Thieves kiss you and Pink and Yellow Girl." Idris ranted.

Knowing the Eleventh Doctor had never kissed her, (not counting all the times she kissed him) Clara furrowed her brow and went,

"What?"

Watching Clara talk with Idris, Rose asked Fargo,

"Do you really think we can save her?"

"I hope so. I mean we do have the TARDIS shell if all else fails." Fargo said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Well on the show, Idris became the TARDIS consciousness again. This time I guess we're trying to see if we can save the human Idris and the TARDIS consciousness." Fargo shrugged.

"But the TARDIS was okay?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah. Actually, I think we're doing this more for the Doctors." Fargo said.

"Was it hard on the Doctor to lose her?" Rose asked.

"Of course. He even cried. The show wasn't called the Doctor's Wife for nothing." Fargo said.

Rose smiled as she looked at her Doctor,

"Story of his life. Stuck between a girl and a box."

"Personally, I hope we can save Idris." Fargo said.

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Of course! She's awesome! She's the TARDIS! Every Whovian loves the TARDIS, ergo, they love Idris!" Fargo exclaimed.

"Including the Doctor." Rose nodded.

"Rose? Can you go check with Zane and Trent and see how fixing the Autron fluxes are going? The EM shield is messing with our cell phone reception." Henry asked her.

"Sure Dr. Deacon." Rose nodded. She left the med lab to walk down the hall when she heard,

"Rose!"

Rose turned, her gaze directed towards an empty hallway.

"Hullo? Hullo, is anyone there?" Rose called.

"Rose!"

"Hullo?" Rose called going down the hall.

"Rose!"

Rose stilled in recognition.

"Mum?" She asked softly. Sure enough, Jackie Tyler turned the corner.

"Rose! Oh sweetheart! I finally found you!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Mum! Oh my gawd! What are you doing here?" Rose exclaimed running up to embrace her mother.

The older blond huffed over her shoulder,

"Well how the hell should I know?! One minute I'm on that bloody beach watching you snog the Doctor's twin. The next I'm here! What's happening Sweetheart?"

"It's a long story. But the Doctor is here and he'll figure everything out, you'll see." Rose assured her.

"The Doctor? Oh thank heavens!" Jackie sighed in relief. Rose pulled back abruptly.

"Since when are you grateful for the Doctor? You slap him first and ask questions later." Rose asked, stepping back.

"Will you stop being barmy? You know I love the Doctor." Jackie said.

"No! You don't. And you are not my mother." Rose shook her head.

The fake Jackie Tyler sighed,

"Oh well..."

She touched a device on her wrist and a holographic disguise fell away to reveal a tall middle aged auburn woman. Rose gasped.

"Can't blame a girl for trying. I never really got into the show anyway. Dated this guy that was obsessed with it, he broke my heart, and I haven't been able to watch it since." she said in an American accent.

"You're Beverly Barlowe..." Rose pointed a finger at her.

"Right. And you're smarter than you look on TV." Beverly smirked.

"Jack! Doctor! In here!" Rose began to yell. Only she stopped when she felt a painful pulse that knocked her out.

Beverly put away the device she had used to knock out Rose and said,

"Not that smart though."

She typed on her device again and this time she took on the appearance of a male lab tech. Beverly in disguise lifted Rose up and deposited her on a nearby gurney and covered her up with a sheet. Then Beverly walked out down the hall, whistling as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

><p>Idris gasped as she sat up,<p>

"BAD WOLF!"


	16. The Consortium

**_Well. Here we go. This story is done. Just about two more chapters to post after this one. It's been a wild ride to get it done but I'm so proud of myself that I did. I feel very productive going into this New Year. After all I was also putting up our Christmas decorations as I was finishing this story. REVIEW!_**

**_flames and kisses,_**

**_Mlle. Phoenix Fox_**

* * *

><p>"Idris?" The Tenth Doctor asked as his ship turned human panted with worry marring her features.<p>

"What? What? Idris, what's wrong?" Eleven asked rushing to her side.

"Bad Wolf...Beverely Barlowe...gone!" Idris said.

The Tenth Doctor's eyes widen as he looked around.

"Where's Rose?"

"I sent her to check on Trent and Zane." Henry said. The Tenth Doctor ran out of the lab.

"Rose!"

"Fargo find Jo. Tell her to shut down every exit!" Jack ordered as he rushed out of the lab to follow the Doctor. But Zane and Trent hadn't seen Rose. Nor did they have any answers on how to stop the autron levels from rising. They searched all over GD. But there was no sign of Rose. Or Beverly Barlowe. They all met back in the med lab after searching the building.

"How could she just walk in here and snatch Rose up?" The Tenth Doctor ranted as he and Eleven paced back and forth.

"The autron energy is affecting our security systems. I'm so sorry Doctor." Jo apologized.

"But Beverly must have disguised herself or she would have been arrested on sight. The whole town knows her crimes." Eleven said in thought.

"Why kidnap just Rose?" Zoe asked.

"Convenience. She was the only one alone." Allison said.

"But the Doctors and their companions have split up a lot since they've been here. Why wait to kidnap her when they could have grabbed anyone of you guys anytime?" Zoe asked.

"Oh! She's brilliant! I see the family resemblance." Eleven said stopping to point at Zoe with a grin.

"So they want Rose specifically. But for what?" Ten asked still pacing.

"Bad Wolf." Idris said in a trance.

"What?" Ten paled.

"Sorry. What's Bad Wolf?" Rory asked.

"To save the Ninth Doctor, Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS, the Eye of Harmony itself. She became this bad ass entity that called herself Bad Wolf and that could see all of time and space at once. She turned the Daleks into dust!" Fargo explained, gushing just a bit.

"Wow. Rose is awesome." Amy said impressed.

"But we pulled the time vortex from her head! And there was nothing in her DNA to suggest Bad Wolf still exists." Ten insisted.

"But the Consortium doesn't know that. If they want the Eye of Harmony, they may be looking for someone to communicate with the Akashic Field. They tried to kidnap Kevin when he was connected to it." Henry said.

"So what do we do?" Jo asked.

"The plan we came up with before. Of letting them think they have what they want so we can find them." Jack said.

"But they have Rose! They have what they want." Ten said.

"Still a chance it could work." Eleven said.

"And risk Rose's life in the process! Easy for you to say." Ten said.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Eleven asked.

"Well you have all your companions don't you? Rose is all I have in this world that's familiar. That's mine! You even have your own human version of the TARDIS that you met! And you want to just be cavalier with Rose. Is one thousand years all it takes to forget what she meant to us?" Ten spat at his future self.

"I would be very careful if I were you..." the Eleventh Doctor warned his past self with a dangerous tone.

"Or what, Time Lord?" Ten asked getting into his fellow Doctor's face. The tension was palpable as the companions and the Eureka residents watched the two aliens.

"I may have called myself the Eleventh Doctor, but we both know that this was our twelfth face. I was at the end of the line. That makes a man think of every mistake, every lost, every regret. And losing Rose was near the top of the list. So don't you dare accuse me of being cavalier!" Eleven said, his tone of voice a terrifying and even growl. Jack even felt himself unconsciously put a hand to his revolver. For it was the first time he realized that the two men before him were as dangerous as his Whovian friends had said.

"And there he is! The Doctor that likes to make all the pretty speeches. Never thinking that he's wasting time when he could actually do something!" Ten said giving Eleven a shove. Eleven shoved back. They began fighting and wrestling with each other.

"Hey hey hey!" Jack cried as he and Zane started to restrain Eleven.

"Doctor stop it!" Rory said as he and Henry pulled Ten back.

"Okay! Okay! Settle down!" Jack said stepping between them. He continued,

"We are all worried for Rose, but turning on each other isn't going to help things. We have to work together."

Idris stepped forward, looking between her Thieves,

"The Sheriff is right! Now stop this foolish fighting at once."

"You are not my mother..." Ten muttered.

"And you are not my child. DNA signatures." Idris said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You're going to ask Dr. Deacon about DNA signatures." Idris said.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked.

"Wait a mo. When we were trying to find the Doctors and they were getting chased by the fangirls, S.A.R.A.H tracked them using their heat signatures and DNA." Clara said.

"Great. I need to have another talk with our house." Jack sighed to Allison.

"Oh! We can access S.A.R.A.H from here! Her firewalls should be protecting her from the Autron energy." Fargo said.

"But finding Rose is half the battle. How are we going to get her out?" Ten asked.

"Brain thinking. Mouth hush." Idris said covering the Tenth Doctor's mouth with her hand.

"If only it were that easy..." Eleven said.

"Fingers on lips!" Idris said putting a finger on his confused lips.

"Henry? The transporter was used to help create the TARDIS right?" Jack asked.

"Right. So?" Henry nodded.

"So it used DNA to lock a person onto a location right? Could we use Rose's DNA to lock the TARDIS onto her location?" Jack asked.

Henry smiled, ever amazed by Carter's intelligence.

"He's right. We have Rose's DNA signature on file. We can use the TARDIS to latch onto her signal and transport ourselves there!" Henry said.

"Not you. Us." Eleven said taking Idris' hand away from his mouth.

"Doctor you can't do this alone." Allison said.

"I won't be alone. Right Doctor?" Eleven asked Ten. He extended a hand towards the Tenth Doctor. The Doctor looked at the hand and the remaining companions in thought. After losing Rose and Martha and Donna he thought he was better off alone. He remembered what Sarah Jane Smith had told him after facing off Davros and the Daleks. That for all his complaining about being lonely, he had the biggest family in the universe. Family. Another thing he hadn't had in a while.

He shook the Eleventh Doctor's hand and said,

"Right Doctor."

"Whoo hoo!" Fargo exclaimed.

"Wait hold on. If we use the TARDIS to transport us to Rose, how are we going to get back?" Rory said.

"Not you, us!" Eleven insisted.

"Allison's right. You can't go there alone. Not without a way out." Jack said.

"Unless, you're not planning a way out, are you?" Amy asked.

"Our lives for Rose. Fair trade if you ask me." Ten said.

"But Doctor it's a bad trade. With your anatomy the Consortium could create super soldiers that can't die! We're talking zombie apocalypse man." Zane said.

"Really?" Jo asked dryly.

"It's not impossible..." Zane muttered.

"What else can we do? With us they'd have what they want. A means to create an Eye of Harmony and someone to communicate with the Akashic Field." Eleven said.

"Doctor. You know we could get a working TARDIS again if you just let me back in the box." Idris reminded them.

"No! Not this time. Idris there's no reason we're going to give up your freedom as a person to be stuck in a box." Eleven told her, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"But I'm not free Doctor. And I'm dying. I only have about twenty five minutes left." Idris said.

"Then Dr. Deacon and Dr. Blake has twenty four minutes to save your life." Ten said.

"While you two give yourselves up to the Consortium." Jo said.

"There's no other way." Ten said.

"So we're going back to the original plan. Give them want they want so we can follow." Jack said.

"Jack..." Allison protested.

"Hang on. You have a plan don't you?" Clara asked Jack who smiled.

* * *

><p>"Let me go!" Rose shouted as she struggled against the guards holding her. She had woken up in a large warehouse, full of guns for hire and scientists working at makeshift lab stations. Rose looked overhead and saw a massive telescope aimed towards the sky. Currently, she was being dragged to where Beverly Barlowe was overseeing the work being done on the floor.<p>

"Ah, Miss Tyler. So glad you could join us." Beverly smirked.

"You won't get away with this! The Doctors will stop you!" Rose cried.

"Don't you even want to know why you're here?" Beverly asked.

"I don't bloody care. I'm just waiting for the Doctors to come save me so I can see them teach you why they're called, 'the Oncoming Storm'." Rose said defiantly.

"We're counting on it." Spoke up a man's voice. Rose craned her neck to see a blond haired man step down from the telescope's observation deck. He was middle aged, well dressed, moderately good looking, a little short, and Rose noted, a little smug.

"Miss Tyler. Welcome to the Consortium. Sorry about the rough treatment. Beverely's methods are a little heavy handed, but they get results." He said politely.

"And who are you? Father Christmas?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"I'm Dr. Warren King. And may I say? It's an honor to meet you. Truly. I'm a big fan." King smiled.

"Wish I could say the same, but I'm a bit tied up at the moment." Rose quipped, indicating her bound hands behind her back.

"Just a precaution until you and the Doctors realize what we're trying to do here." King said.

"What's that then?" Rose asked.

King pursed his lips in thought, hands in his pockets. Finally, he replied,

"You know, when Doctor Who premiered fifty years ago, it was right after the Kennedy Assassination? And even in Britain hardly anyone wanted to watch a show about a time traveling alien when such a popular United States President had been killed. And back then it started out as a educational kids show. It was doomed to fail...until the Doctor first met the Daleks.

Britain became memorized by this clever madman who outsmarted the bad guys. Especially at a time when a bad guy had just killed one of the good guys. They needed a nonviolent hero. And the Doctor was that hero. And from then on the Doctor inspired generations of kids to be more clever than the bad guys. To invent amazing machines to bring peace.

But guess what? The bad guys used our machines to make weapons. Nuclear Warheads. Land Mines. Even cyber warfare. But what if we were smarter? What if we could tap into the secrets of the universe? All of the knowledge of time and space. The Doctors can help us."

"By communicating with the Eye of Harmony." Rose guessed.

"The Akastic Field to be precise. The Eye of Harmony is just the antenna. Theorectical psychists says that the Field is God Himself." King said.

"Last time I checked, anyone can talk to God." Rose said.

"But God doesn't want us to know His secrets. Communicating with the field will change all that." King said.

"Last bloke that tried that, ended up in Hell." Rose warned him.

"Oh but the Devil never had what we have, Miss Tyler." King smirked.

"What?" Rose asked.

"You. And your Bad Wolf alter ego." King said. If he noticed Rose's furrowed brow, he ignored it. He stepped close to her and asked, "Can't you feel it? Buried deep inside you? All that power that touched the universe. Surely it left a mark. And you certainly aren't leaving here until we find it."

Now Rose was scared.

* * *

><p>"This better work." Trent sighed.<p>

"Have faith Dr. Rockwell. We've had far worst plans than this and it came off without a hitch." The Tenth Doctor reassured the scientist. They had hooked up their computers and monitoring equipment to the TARDIS. Jack looked over at the Eleventh Doctor whose arms were tangled in a mess of wires, a pair of goggles on his forehead. They had sent Zoe, Holly, Grace and Taggart to the underground bunkers to check on and reassure the people of Eureka.

"If this does work, I'm so contacting the Doctor Who Experience." Fargo declared as he and Zane furiously wrote code on the computer.

"I wonder. If we're real now, does that mean we get a share of the royalties from the show?" Amy mused.

"Wow. That would be a lot of money after fifty years." Rory thought.

"Unfortunately you can't expose your existence without exposing Eureka. And to do so would violate that secrecy agreement you signed." Allison told them.

"Did we actually sign one of those?" Ten asked Eleven.

"Remember when Jo twisted our arms behind our backs and slammed our faces to the table until we signed a piece of paper?" Eleven prompted him.

"Oh yeah..." Ten nodded.

"And I won't hesitate to do that again." Jo told them with a hint of threat.

"Why are you marrying her?" Clara asked Zane.

"The violent streak turns me on." Zane said.

"I get that." Eleven spoke up. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What? I married River remember?" he asked as everyone nodded.

"Henry? Will this work?" Jack asked his best friend who was inserting a pain killer in Idris' arm. Idris squeezed Jack's hand with a little mew of pain. Idris had insisted on being by her Thieves sides. So they had set up a gurney and Henry was working on helping her while the others got the TARDIS ready.

Henry heaved a heavy sigh,

"If It doesn't, I don't know what will."

Jack nodded as Henry turned to monitor Idris' vitals when she said,

"Sheriff? Why did you shoot the lights?"

"What? I didn't do that." Jack shook his head.

"Oh of course. You're going to." Idris said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"We're ready." Trent said.

"Here goes nothing." Ten said as he and the Eleventh Doctor walked into the blue box.

"Be careful." Amy said rushing up to give them both a hug.

"Always Amy Pond." Ten said giving her a wink.

"Come back to me." Clara told Eleven as she hugged him.

"Always Oswald." Eleven told her, booping her on her pert little nose with his finger. The girls stepped back and the Doctors shut the door. The scientists started up their generators. Zane cracked his knuckles.

"Here we go." Zane said.

"So what's going to happen?" Jack asked.

"The TARDIS is a transporter right now. It's locked onto Rose's DNA and will hopefully transport the Doctors and the TARDIS to her location." Henry explained.

"If it doesn't burst into flames first..."Fargo muttered.

"What?!" Clara cried right before Fargo and Zane each hit enter on their keyboards. A bright flash of light filled the room and before Jack knew it, there was a box shaped pile of dust where the TARDIS had been.

"Oh my gawd! They're dead, they're dead, they're dead!" Amy worried.

"No it's okay! That's just dirt that's filtered out and left behind. We've seen this before, right Henry?" Jack said as the dust dissolved. When he got no response, he looked to his right and saw Henry was frozen in time.

"Oh no..." Jack said.

"What happened to them?" Clara asked looking around and seeing the same thing had happened to the rest of them. Jo, Fargo, Allison, Trent, Henry and Zane were all frozen in place. Just Jack and the companions were mobile.

"The power generated to transport the TARDIS and the Doctors interfered with the EM shield and the autron energy. It froze them in space time." Idris explained, detacting herself from the monitoring equipment.

"Did they know this would happen?" Jack asked going to caress his wife's cheek.

"They didn't want you to worry." Idris said holding her side as she hobbled over to the equipment.

"Well now I'm very worried!" Jack cried.

"But that means the Doctors knew this would happen too." Rory said watching as Idris began working on the equipment herself.

"Ooh...They are both getting such a smack..." Amy growled.

"So why aren't we frozen?" Clara asked.

"Autron energy. You lot are dripping with it. It protected you from the blast." Idris said cutting two lines and them reconnecting them as if she were hotwiring a car.

"Even me?" Jack asked confused.

"You have time traveled more than anyone in Eureka." Idris said.

"I'm covered in autron energy. Great." Jack nodded.

"A cop's best friend." Idris said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You said it. Or you're going to say it." Idris said.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked in concern at the sweat on Idris brow.

"I'm rigging up the system to transport us. With the generators down the second half of the plan won't work for long. We have to go help the Doctors." Idris said.

"Works for me." Clara nodded.

"Wait! Is that even safe?" Jack asked.

"He has a point considering you're dying." Rory pointed out.

"I know. In Ten minutes and forty eight seconds. Which is why we must hurry." Idris said pulling them all together in a circle and making them all lock arms.

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked.

"This." Idris said connecting two cords together.

"Wait!" Jack cried before they dissappeared in a flash of light, the cords dropping to the floor.

* * *

><p>Rose gasped as a bright flash of light filled the room and she smiled upon seeing a familiar sight. King stepped forward to see the TARDIS itself smoking from the transport. The side with the door was facing away from them, so King watched the door open out and the Eleventh Doctor stepped out adjusting his cuffs with a practiced swagger. As did the Tenth Doctor who had his hands in the pockets of his camel trench coat.<p>

"Fantastic entrance. I mean you two are effectively screwed, but still. Bravo." King clapped.

"Let Rose go." the Tenth Doctor said.

"Or what? Is this the part where you give us one last chance?" Beverly asked.

"Close. We're offering a trade. Us for Rose." Eleven said.

"Hmm. Tempting. Or we'll just keep all of you." King said.

"But we'll cooperate more if you let Rose go." Ten said glancing at a pair of lab techs that appeared on the floor in baseball caps, hoodies and full lab coats.

"Or if I threaten to kill her unless you do. I mean all I have to do is shoot her before she regenerates right?" King said. Rose saw the look of fury in her Tenth Doctor's eyes. But it was the look in the Eleventh Doctor's calm and cool eyes that terrified her. He was a man who knew how to keep his anger bubbling vindictively under the surface.

"Now this is the part where we give you one last chance." Eleven said in an even tone.

"Or what? Look around you Doc! You're surrounded. You're companion's life hangs in the balance and you don't have a fully functioning time machine. What could you possibly do to stop us?" King asked.

"Well..." Ten began. Only he was interrupted when another bright light filled the room and there stood Jack Carter, Idris and the Companions. Rory raised his hands at the sight of the guns, while Jack glared down at Idris.

"Oh dear. My aim appears to be off." Idris blinked up at him.

"Ya think?!" Jack cried.

"Oh no no no! What are you lot doing here?!" Eleven whined. Rose glanced at two lab techs with a furrow in her brow, seeing how one grabbed his partner by the arm as if to still him. Their backs were turned to the action. They hadn't even reacted when the companions transported.

"Sheriff Carter! Great to see you." King said.

Jack looked at King in confusion,

"Warren King?"

"You know each other?" Clara asked.

"He was the director of GD when I first came to town seven years ago." Jack explained.

"Until you got me fired." King said bitterly.

"It's not my fault one of your scientists built a doomsday device without your knowledge." Jack said.

"No but the report you wrote for Sheriff Cobb made it clear that it happened on my watch. So the DOD let me go before I could complete our work." King said.

"So you were with the Consortium this whole time?" Jack asked.

"I run the Consortium. No one is higher up in the Consortium than me." King said. He frowned when the Tenth Doctor began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Beverly asked.

"I just figured out who you lot are. You're the losers! You lot of the big bad Consortium are just a bunch of losers that couldn't cut it in the scientific community without lying and cheating and weaseling your way up to the top. No wonder you try to steal secrets from scientists who actually try to strive for world peace. Because it is beyond your grasp of understanding morality." Ten ranted.

"And yet. You're our prisoners." King smirked.

"Oh my...my other kidney just failed." Idris said before collapsing in Jack's arms. He and Rory lowered her to the ground while Rose noted that the Doctors didn't rush to her side like they had in the past.

Jack looked up at King and said,

"Warren you have to stop this. She's dying. Eureka's going to be frozen in space time. We have to stop it."

"Oh we will. With the Doctors helping us. Or they watch their companions die one...by...one." King threatened.

"Beverly is this what your father wanted when he helped Dr. Grant start the Consortium? A legacy of bloodshed?" Eleven asked.

"My father spent half his life in prison for his beliefs. He would have done whatever it takes. Just like I am. Just like I have." Beverly stressed.

"Peacekeeper..." Jack heard Idris whisper. He looked down to see her looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I did it because I love them...Peacekeeper...set me free..." Idris whispered. Her eyes glanced upwards. Jack looked up seeing the florescent lighting overhead.

"It's over Doctors. Kill Carter first." King ordered.

"No!" Amy said as she and the other companions stepped between Jack and the gunmen. Rose watched as one of the lab techs she had been watching raised a familiar sonic screwdriver and the Doctors became a pulse of energy that flew forward and zapped the gunmen and the guards that held her, unconscious.

"What?" King asked confused. Then he and Beverly gaped as the lab techs turned from their computers and shed their coats, hats and hoodies to reveal that they were in fact the Tenth and the Eleventh Doctors. In the flesh.

"Gotta love a hologram. Hullo Rose." The Tenth Doctor grinned.

"Hullo!" Rose grinned crossing over to join his side.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Always." Rose said.

"Quite right too." the Tenth Doctor said using his sonic to remove the cuffs from behind her back.

"What just happened?" Beverly asked.

"Oh the Doctor and I transported here, but we sent the TARDIS here and us to a spot less crowded with heat signatures. Thanks to one smart house. Then we borrowed a disguise and sent our holograms out to have a lovely chat with you." the Eleventh Doctor explained.

"Then we converted our holograms to an electric pulse to knock out your henchmen. Simple." Ten shrugged.

"You should have agreed to our deal. Now we have no choice." Eleven said.

"No choice?" King asked.

"We're going to stop you." Ten said.

"How?" Beverly asked.

"By asking the oldest question in the universe." Eleven grinned. That's when all the computer screens went blank and only a signal message in white letters appeared.

_**Doctor Who?**_

"Now Jack!" Ten said. Jack pulled his gun and shot out the lights, leaving them to fumble in the dark. Beverly looked and saw the only light came from the glow of the TARDIS. Seeing the Doctors and the Companions and Jack Carter duck inside, Beverly picked up a machine gun and began to open fire.

The Doctors closed the doors as the girls cried out and ducked from the shots, Rory protecting them. Jack covered Idris' prone form with his own.

"The TARDIS will protect us right?" Amy asked over the gun fire.

"Not for long! Without a TARDIS matrix to control the shields, they'll fail soon!" The Eleventh Doctor called out.

"What do we do?!" Clara asked.

Jack's head raised in realization. He turned Idris' face to him and said,

"Idris, you're free."

"Jack what are you telling her?" Ten asked.

"You have to let her go Doctor. She has to go back inside the box." Jack told him.

"But..." Eleven said.

"Trust me." Jack said. Eleven and Ten shared a pained look before nodding.

"You hear that Idris? The Doctors said it's okay. You can go home now." Jack told her gently. Then he watched in shock as her body convulsed and a stream of golden dust flowed from her mouth and into the machine itself like ribbons dancing in the wind. He watched as Idris' body disappeared and then looked up as the glass column of the time rotor lit up and started to pulse.

"That's more like it!" The Tenth Doctor said triumph as he and the Eleventh Doctor started to whiz around the controls. Rose and the other companions grinned as the familiar sound of the TARDIS taking off in flight filled the control room.

_Vworp! Vworp! Vworp!_


	17. Freeze

**_And the mystery is solved. Was it what you expected? Tell me. REVIEW!_**

**_flames and kisses,_**

**_Mlle. Phoenix Fox_**

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Jack cried as he was suddenly knocked off his feet. This was not a bumpy little ride like Fargo's game. This shook like an earthquake.<p>

"Here we go again!" Rory cried.

"Hang on!" Amy told Jack.

"To what?! Gah!" Jack asked before getting knocked to the ground again.

"Okay we're about to land at GD. And if I'm right, the TARDIS landing will unfreeze everyone at GD." Eleven said.

"IF you're right?!" Jack cried before falling again.

"And...molte bene!" Ten cried flipping a final switch. With a final thump and metallic groan, the TARDIS landed.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Eleven asked cheerfully.

"Ugh..."Jack groaned from the floor.

There was a frantic knock on the door and Amy crossed over to answer it. There was Allison, worrying her hands.

"Jack!" she cried seeing him on the floor.

"Ally!" Jack said getting up to embrace her. Henry came inside the TARDIS with the others following.

"I guess it worked." Jo said.

"Where's Idris?" Henry asked.

"Gone. Back in the TARDIS." Ten said solemnly as Rose squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry Doctors." Trent said.

"Well at least now we know who created the Doctors and the companions and why." Jack said.

"We do?" Henry asked.

"Isn't that right? Sexy?" Jack asked, tucking his hands inside his pockets. The TARDIS groaned and hummed in response.

"Oh! Oh! I'm thick! Thickity thick thick! Head all full of fluff!" Ten exclaimed, tugging at his hair as he got it.

"Oh! I'm getting it too!" Eleven cried hopping up and down.

"What are we getting?" Zane asked in confusion.

"Peacekeeper! As in keeper of the peace! As in local law enforcement! As in Sheriff! As in Sheriff Jack Carter!" Ten explained.

"And there was only one person we met with a motive who had trouble with names." Jack nodded.

"Only when the Peacekeeper discovered the truth could I be set free." Idris' voice spoke up. The Doctors looked behind them to see Idris, only now she was a glowing interface.

"Idris, you created us." the Eleventh Doctor said.

"Yes. As the Eye of Harmony I heard the people of Eureka thinking about how they wished you were all real. How sad they were when the Tenth Doctor regenerated and how sad they were were going to be when the Eleventh Doctor regenerated. How sad they were when the Eleventh Doctor lost the Ponds. When the Tenth Doctor lost Rose. I saw how sad they were going to be for Clara when she lost her Doctor when he regenerated.

I had to do something. Then I accessed their memories of their inventions and realized I could make the TARDIS real. I could make the companions real. I could make the Doctors real. I could give them the happy endings they deserved." Idris explained.

"Because you loved them. The need to confess. A cop's best friend." Jack said.

"Oh that is such an epic timey wimey wibbly wobbly explanation!" Fargo gushed.

"So this whole time, the TARDIS created itself?" Allison asked.

"There are mysteries and wonders in this universe beyond our understanding. Makes sense to me." Henry said.

"Wouldn't it have been easier if you hadn't been a person but a TARDIS first?" Jo asked.

"But then we never would have figured out what the Consortium was up to." Idris said.

"And we would have never talked." Ten said.

"And there's something I want to say to you." Idris said.

"Goodbye." Ten said sadly.

"No. Not goodbye." Eleven spoke up, tears flowing.

"Hullo. Hullo Doctor. It's so very nice to meet you." Idris said choking up a little.

"I don't want you to go." Ten said softly.

"You always say that." Idris smiled.

"We always mean it." Eleven said.

"And I'll always love you both. Now go. Do what you do best." Idris told them.

"Save the world?" Eleven asked.

"Be a Doctor." Idris smiled. She looked to the companions and said,

"Clara. Rose. Amy. Rory. Take care of them."

"We will." Rose nodded as Rory wrapped an arm around Amy to comfort her.

"We promise." Clara added.

"Peacekeeper. Thank you." Idris said to Jack.

"You're welcome." he nodded reverently before Idris blew a kiss to her Theives and then faded away. Everyone was silent a minute or two. The companions went over to embrace their Doctors. Even Jo was crying stubborn tears and Zane rubbed her shoulder.

"Well that was the saddest thing I've ever seen." Jack said.

"You should have seen the episode." Fargo said.

"Shut up Fargo." Ten sighed.

The solemn mood was broken when the ground beneath them shook.

"What the hell?" Zane said as Trent checked outside the TARDIS.

"Henry!" he called. The others gathered to look out at the open bay door of the garage. The sky was pitch black with dangerous streaks of lightning flashing against the sky.

"The autron levels are getting to a critical level." Henry said.

"We have to evacuate to the bunkers." Allison said.

"No where is safe. Unless we stop this." Ten said.

"How?" Rory asked.

"The...the temporal particles. Like what Idris did with Zoe. She reversed it." Jack said.

"And so did we went we traveled back to GD in the TARDIS." Eleven said in thought.

"If we fly the TARDIS up to the top of the EM shield and then take off to the time vortex, it should reverse the effects and stabilize the autron levels." Ten said.

"Bit of an ask." Clara said.

"Yeah not to be a nudge but when you had to fly the TARDIS to save Donna in '_The Runaway Bride_', the TARDIS didn't like it very well." Fargo pointed out.

"Well there was only one pilot. Couldn't stabilize her." Ten said.

"Now there's two." Eleven grinned at his fellow Doctor.

"Six." Rose realized.

"What?" Jo asked.

Rose counted the Doctors and her fellow companions before pointing to herself,

"One, two, three, four, five, six! That's how many it takes to stabilize the TARDIS, yeah?"

"Bit MORE of an ask!" Clara said with panic.

"Clara I've taught you how to fly her." Eleven said.

"You never taught me and Rory how to fly the TARDIS." Amy hissed, punching Eleven in the shoulder.

"And me and Mickey and Martha and Jack and Sarah Jane helped you and Donna fly her when we were escaping the Daleks, remember?" Rose asked Ten.

"That was only one time!" Ten protested.

"And I was trying to get Clara and the TARDIS to get along. That's why I was trying to teach her." Eleven said to Amy while rubbing his shoulder.

"And I was never any good at it!" Clara hissed.

"Well you're going to have to be. Rose is right. We have to fly her steady if we're going to make it." Ten said looking up.

"We'll still need an extra pulse of energy to stabilize the autron energy. Like a pulse from a sonic screwdriver." Eleven said.

"Who's going to hold the sonic screwdriver while you fly the TARDIS?" Trent asked.

"The only person in Eureka who has traveled in time more than anyone." Eleven smiled before clapping Jack on the back.

Jack frowned,

"Aw...crap..."

* * *

><p>"Okay Rose you're on this side. Hold these controls here and here. Amy, hold these." The Tenth Doctor told the girls positioning them before the console.<p>

"Rory you're here. Clara you're here." the Eleventh Doctor said guiding them in place.

"Mmm..." Clara groaned in worry. Eleven kissed the top of her head.

"You'll be fine." he said rubbing her shoulder. She gave him a small smile up at him.

"Now we've only got one shot at this. And when the pulse goes off everything will freeze for a moment before returning to normal." Ten told them.

"We're ready." Rose said squeezing his hand a moment. He smiled at her.

Eleven went over to Jack and gave him his sonic screwdriver.

"Just hold the button. Point. And think." Eleven told him.

"Think of what?" Jack asked with worry.

"Of home. The slow path. Your kids. Your wife. Your friends. All of your adventures here in the smartest small town in the world with all those great big secrets." Eleven said.

"Right. Home." Jack nodded. The Eleventh Doctor nodded then went to the console. He and the Tenth Doctor both grabbed the lever for the time rotor.

"Long way since Gallifrey." Eleven said.

"If Susan could see us now..." Ten shook his head.

"Susan who?" Jack asked. They only replied by flipping switches. Jack got knocked off his feet. But with the companions helping the Doctors, the ship soon stabilized.

"Jack you better get to the door while you can. The higher up we go the harder it'll be to control." Ten told him. Jack nodded as he headed for the doors.

He opened the doors and cried, hanging on for dear life,

"AGH HA HA!"

They were really high up. The town was getting smaller and smaller below.

"Doctor! We have to go higher!" Jack cried in a high pitch voice.

"Hold on!" Eleven said as he and the Tenth Doctor reached over to work the various controls over their companions.

Down in the bunkers, Zoe huddled next to Holly and Vincent as they heard the thunder over their heads. The citizens of Eureka were lined up against the walls, holding their loved ones close. It was eerily silent as they waited. Waited to live. Waited to die. Waited for a miracle.

"Don't worry. My Dad will fix this." Zoe said.

"I hope so." Holly said giving a hopeful smile.

"I know he will." Zoe nodded with confidence.

At GD, Allison led the way up to the roof where she watched the TARDIS become a small speck of blue against a black sky.

"Allison! We have to get inside where it's safe!" Trent argued.

"You go. I'm staying right here until Jack's done." Allison said with resolve. Jo took her hand.

"So am I." she said.

"I hope this works." Henry sighed.

"Can I go back inside?" Fargo asked timidly.

"Shut up Fargo!" they chorused.

Up in the TARDIS, Rose cried out with a wince as she struggled to hold on. The TARDIS was sparking and shaking violently. If Jack thought the ride in the TARDIS was bad before, this time it was a roller-coaster. A roller-coaster on fire.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Ten cried.

"DOCTOR!" Amy yelled.

"Whoa!" Jack cried, losing his grip on the door and sliding back. He struggled to get up.

"Jack get to the door!" Rory yelled. Jack grunted as he pulled himself to his feet. He fought against a forty five degree angle as he tried to get to the door.

"That's it! She won't go any further!" Eleven yelled.

"You have to do it now Jack!" Ten cried.

Jack thought of the last seven years. Multiple timelines. All his cases. All those wondrous inventions that nearly killed him. His friends. His family. The love of his life. All of the times they kissed. Jack extended his hand holding the sonic out the doors of the TARDIS.

"GAH!" Jack cried pushing the button of the sonic just as Ten and Eleven pulled the lever to the time rotor. A great pulse covered the town.

Time froze. It was strange for the Doctors. Ever aware of time. The girls hair was hovering over their heads like a halo. Rory's mouth was dropped open. The Tenth Doctor had his teeth grit in determination. The Eleventh Doctor was mouthing the word 'Geronimo'. Very, very slowly.

Then, time speed up. A pulse of light covered the town again. The TARDIS disappeared in the sky with a vworp, vworp, vworp.

Allison gasped as time went back to normal.

"They did it!" Fargo cried happily.

Down in the bunkers, Taggart raced for the doors and looked outside. He smiled seeing the blue skies and sunshine again.

"They did it!" he told the crowd who cheered.

"Alright Dad!" Zoe cried pumping a fist in the air before giving Vincent and Grace a grateful hug to be alive. Grace found her cell phone was working again and she called Henry.

On the rooftop, Henry told Grace,

"That's great Honey! I love you too!"

He hung up and told the others,

"Grace says everyone is fine. They did it!"

But looking over at Allison, he saw that she was still. But she wasn't frozen in space time. She was watching the sky where the TARDIS had disappeared.

"Come on Jack. Come on." Allison prayed.

In the Time Vortex, Rose gasped as she he looked up at the Tenth Doctor who swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. The Eleventh Doctor pried Clara's fingers from the stabilizers and gave them a happy kiss.

"Did we do it?" Rory asked stunned.

"We did it!" the Eleventh Doctor giggled.

"We did it!" Ten said as they all embraced in a group hug.

"Jack we did it!" Amy said. But when they looked to the doors, they saw they were still open. And Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my gawd! Jack!" Rose cried as Eleven and Ten rushed for the doors. They saw nothing but the Untempered Schism and bright lights of the time vortex.

They held onto the frame as Ten called out,

"JACK!"

For a minute, no one answered. Then they heard,

"DOCTORS!"

They looked at each other. Then they looked below the TARDIS. Jack was hanging onto the bottom of the time-ship for dear life.

"GET ME DOWN! GET ME DOWN!" Jack cried in panic, his eyes wide.

"She must have extended the air shield to project him!" Eleven deduced with a grin, his floppy hair flapping from the wind.

"GET ME DOWN! YAH-HAH-HA!" Jack yelled.

They pulled Jack inside and then dashed to the console. Allison's face lit up as the TARDIS materialized on the roof of GD before them. And when the doors opened and Jack stumbled out in a daze, Allison happily rushed into his arms.

"Jack!" she laughed in relief.

"Jack you did it!" Henry declared shaking his friend's hand.

"Good going Sport!" Trent congratulated.

"Good job Carter." Jo said.

"Well of course he did it. Sheriff Jack Carter. Hero of Earth." Ten beamed as he and Eleven and the companions stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Not bad for a human." Eleven said clapping Jack on the back. Jack crumbled to the ground in a faint.

"Jack? Jack? Honey?" Allison said as they hovered over him in concern.

"Come on Jack. Brave heart." Ten said as they pulled Jack to his feet.

"So what about the Consortium?" Zane asked.

"We have to stop them before Beverly and Warren King get away." Jack nodded catching his breath.

"Warren King?" Allison asked.

"He's behind the whole thing." Jack told her.

"But do we know where they are?" Henry asked.

"Jack who is responsible for arresting the Consortium?" Eleven asked in thought.

"General Mansfield and the DOD." Trent replied instead.

"Come on." Ten said reading his fellow Doctor's thoughts. He led them back inside, Jack and Allison following, holding hands.

"You have a plan Doctor?" Rose asked as Ten and Eleven flew around the controls.

"Oh do we ever!" Ten grinned. Allison gasped as the TARDIS took off in flight. Jack steadied her.

"It takes a bit to get used to." Jack told her. He smiled at the delighted look of joy on her face.

"We're in the TARDIS...with the Doctors!" she gushed.

"You're such a nerd..." Jack teased her.

"Shut up." she laughed.

* * *

><p>Twenty four hours ago, General Mansfield cursed under his breath as he hung up with Trent Rockwell. Those Eureka lunatics would be the death of him yet. As he was about to take another TUMS, he paused hearing an odd noise. A sort of metallic grinding that went <em>vworp, vworp, vworp!<em> He stood up in confusion at the odd sight of a blue British police box materializing out of thin air before his desk.

"What the hell?" he asked himself. He watched as the doors opened and a group of people stepped out. Including...

"Carter! Dr. Blake! What the hell is this?" Mansfield demanded.

"General, we're from twenty four hours in the future." Allison spoke up.

"Time travel is illegal." the General said sternly.

"Oh don't worry about that bit. The Consortium is at this address. At zero fourteen hundred hours and twelve minutes, tomorrow you have your army blokes drive to a warehouse at this location and you'll find the basis of operation for Beverly Barlowe, Warren King and the Consortium." the Eleventh Doctor said handing him a slip of paper.

"Warren King?" Mansfield asked.

"He's the head of the Consortium sir." Jack said.

"Why can't we go arrest them before hand?" Mansfield asked.

"Because the EM shield is currently malfunctioning. It's safer if you keep people from Eureka's border until then. Don't worry we've just fixed it in the future." Ten said.

"What?" Mansfield asked.

"Just do it! Be there and don't let anyone in Eureka know we talked. You won't be able to get through soon enough anyway." Ten told him.

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" Mansfield barked.

"I'm the Doctor." Ten and Eleven said at once. Then they turned back inside the TARDIS with their companions.

"No Brigader Lethbridge-Stewart." Eleven muttered to Ten.

"But then who is?" Ten replied.

"Carter." Mansfield stopped him. Jack paused and he continued,

"This isn't over."

Jack stepped back inside the TARDIS and shut the door.

* * *

><p>Twenty four hours and eighteen minutes later, the scientists at the Consortium were furiously packing up their equipment. Just by the light of their backup generators.<p>

"Be careful with that microscope!" King yelled.

"Maybe we should just cut our losses." Beverly sighed.

"Mark my words. The Doctors will pay for this." King promised. Right before General Mansfield and his men stormed the warehouse.

"Everybody freeze!"

"When? In five to ten years?" Beverly asked dryly as she raised her hands in surrender and King fumed.


	18. The Ultimate Whovian Contest

**_And now we conclude our tale. I hope you've had as much fun reading this story as I had writing it. REVIEW!_**

**_flames and kisses,_**

**_Mlle. Phoenix Fox_**

* * *

><p>Saturday night was the greatest Eureka Con ever. Certainly the most joyous since they weren't all frozen in spacetime. Jack smiled as he walked down the street towards Archimedes Park, an arm draped over Allison's shoulder. He watched their kids Kevin and Zoe, dressed respectively as Mickey Smith and the Fifth Doctor pushing Jack Jr. and Jenna in their strollers, following the stream of traffic. At the gate, Grace and Henry helped hand out 3D glasses. Vincent was directing his staff to serve Whovian themed snacks as the crowd found places to sit.<p>

"So Warren and the Consortium is going away for a very long time. It seems as if someone hacked their computer records and sent a copy of their files to the General and the DOD before a mysterious virus wiped them out." Allison told him.

"A virus that left the question, '**_Doctor Who'_** on their screens perhaps?" Jack guessed.

"Sheriff Carter!" Barked General Mansfield.

Jack sighed as the general approached them,

"Yes sir?"

"Time travel? Really?" Mansfield said.

"General we know it's illegal to time travel." Allison began.

"Well it's illegal to time travel in a man made time machine." Jack shrugged.

"What? It's made from Man made materials!" Mansfield protested.

"Sir the TARDIS created itself. It's alive. The law is clear about protecting the rights of AI life forms. And this is one that just happens to time travel." Jack said.

"But the TARDIS can't pilot herself." Mansfield said.

"Technically she can. She just chooses to have a pilot. Or two." Allison added with a smirk.

Mansfield sighed,

"You people are going to kill me. Fine. But you're responsible for them, Sheriff."

He turned to leave as Allison complimented Jack,

"That was brilliant!"

"That's why you married me." Jack smiled down at her.

"Maybe." Allison flirted with him.

Meanwhile, the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors watched the happy families settling down on blankets under the stars. They waved to Daisy Foster who was playing with her parents. Then they watched their companions who were laughing together from their seats.

"Nothing will ever be the same will it?" Ten asked.

"Whole new universe to explore." Eleven said.

"What do you think we'll meet out there? Aliens? Future human colonists? Historical figures we'll have to meet all over again?" Ten asked.

"I hope so." Eleven grinned.

Ten sighed,

"One thing I could do without in this universe."

"Yeah." Eleven agreed.

Megaphone in hand, Fargo lead them to their seats, telling all excited young fans,

"Alright ladies! Stand back! Step away from the Timelords! Hot British Buns coming through!"

It was all Rose and Clara could do to keep a straight face as the Doctors sat next to them, blushes on their faces.

"Shut it!" Ten said putting on his 3D glasses.

"Oh we didn't say a thing." Amy laughed as the lights dimmed.

"But shouldn't it be, 'Hot Timelord Buns'?" Clara asked with a cock of her head.

"Still shut up!" Eleven told her.

"Shall I keep my eyes front Soldier?" Clara teased him under her breath. Eleven couldn't help but glance at her lips. Then she shook her head and laughed returning her attention to the screen. Eleven smiled seeing Strax appear on the screen first as the audience applauded.

"Why is a Sontarian introducing the movie?" Rose asked.

"That's Strax. We saved his life once. Now he's a nurse that reluctantly helps humans. And a lizard woman." Eleven replied as Clara laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh." Rose nodded munching on some popcorn.

"This should be interesting. Almost as interesting as you two agreeing to judge the Ultimate Whovian Contest." Rory said.

"We did what?!" Ten squeaked as Eleven looked guilty.

"Shush!" Went the crowd around them as the show started.

* * *

><p>"Hullo Eureka!" Eleven said jumping on the stage a while later.<p>

Ten did a slight double take and hissed at his fellow Doctor,

"Turn around!"

"What? Oh! There we are. Hullo! Now the moment you all have been waiting for. The winner of the Ultimate Whovian Contest." Eleven said to the crowd gathered before the stage.

"Our three finalists are Dr. Jim Taggart, Dr. Douglas Fargo and Daisy Foster." Ten said as the finalists stood behind him on stage. Taggart was dressed like the Eighth Doctor, complete with curly wig, K9 by his side. Fargo was dressed just like Ten, leaning against his TARDIS shaped holographic game chamber. He even tried to copy Ten's mannerisms. And little Daisy was dressed like a Dalek. With a brown copper dress with painted styrofoam round balls glued to the skirt, a whisk and a plunger on her belt. Wearing a copper bike helmet with a flash light for an eyestalk. Holding her homemade sonic screwdriver in her hand.

"Now to determine the winner, each finalist will tell us how the show _Doctor Who_ influenced their love of science." Eleven said.

"Dr. Taggart, let's start with you." Ten said holding his microphone to Taggart.

"Well Doctor, the show got me interested in discovering how the world works. Especially all the hidden mysteries of life. When you fought mummies and werewolves and Nessie herself I realized my calling was to find these beasties and protect them by understanding them. Take Bigfoot for example. Just last week I saw the Blighter out in the woods..." Taggart said.

"Okay, thank you Dr. Taggart!" Eleven interrupted.

Ten kneeled down to hold the microphone up to Daisy.

"Okay Sweetheart. Your turn. What does the show teach you?" Ten asked.

"Um...the...the show teaches me that just because you're an adult, you don't have to be a grown up. So many people around here and kids too...they try to act mature and grown up because they're smart. But you two are smart but you still have fun. And you taught me that being brave isn't about not being scared. But that to be brave, you have...you have to face that fear and do the right thing." Daisy said.

"Aww..." Rose went with most of the watching crowd.

"Doctor Fargo?" Eleven asked.

"Well for me, growing up even in a town like Eureka, I got bullied as a kid. And like all kids I tried to fight back psychically. But the show _Doctor Who_ taught me that it's okay to stand up to bullies but that you don't need to do so with violence. That you can use your wits to be a hero." Fargo said. Eleven clapped Fargo on the back.

"Well Doctor. I think it's quite clear who the winner is." Ten said.

"Oh without a doubt Doctor." Eleven nodded.

"Sorry Buddy. Maybe next time." Fargo said aside to Taggart.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner is...Daisy Foster!" Ten exclaimed as the crowd burst into applause.

"What?!" Fargo cried.

"Sorry Mate. Maybe next time." Taggart told him with a smirk.

"And while her sonic screwdriver needs a bit of work, she is the only one in all of Eureka who didn't ask for our help with her project so it's only fair." Ten explained.

"What?!" Fargo cried.

"Besides, she is definitely the cutest Dalek we've ever seen!" Eleven said hoisting Daisy up on his hip.

"Never thought I'd ever say that." Ten said as the crowd laughed.

Henry got on stage and said,

"So Daisy and her family are going to Cardiff and I'd like to thank everyone for participating. And I'd especially like to thank our guest judges, the Doctors!"

"Whoo!" Amy hollered over the applauding crowd as Ten and Eleven shared a look. It wasn't every day they got applause. Or thanks. Or even recognition. Yet now they were in a world where they got just that. It was a little odd. Odd but kinda nice.

Later on, the companions were walking down the street with Allison, Jack and Henry.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Allison asked.

"You know you're welcome to stay." Henry said.

"Have TARDIS will travel." Rose shrugged.

"Besides. They need us. We're their family." Amy said.

"And the Doctor never can stay in the same place for long. Neither of them." Rory said.

"We know. But still. If you ever need a place, consider Eureka your home away from home." Jack offered.

"Thanks." Rose said.

"So when will you leave?" Allison asked.

"Don't know. Sometimes the Doctor stays for days during festivals like this." Clara said glancing at the Tenth Doctor who was taking pictures with fangirls.

"And a town festival dedicated to them? We might stay a month." Rory chuckled.

"Hullo all. What's so funny?" Ten asked joining them.

"Nothing Doctor." Jack shook his head.

"Look everyone! I found the mother load!" Eleven exclaimed coming up to them. In his arms and on his head were a bunch of bright red fezzes.

"Seriously?" Amy cried.

"Would it kill you to walk past a fez?" Clara asked him dryly.

"Yes. Kill me so much I'd regenerate." Eleven joked placing a fez on her head so it covered her eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"A fez?" Ten asked quirking a brow.

"Why a fez?" Rose asked.

"I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool." The Eleventh Doctor said.

"And why the lifetime supply?" Jack asked.

"Our daughter shot the last one he had." Rory explained.

"Actually the last one I had I lost in Elizabethan England. Then it wound up at UNIT's Under Gallery where I found it only to lose it in Elizabethan England." Eleven replied.

"Paradox." Henry added.

"Where'd you get the money to buy all those?" Ten asked.

"And where are you planning on hiding them, so I can burn them?" Amy asked.

"Nice try Pond. But I sold Daisy my sonic for ten dollars. And the vendor gave me the 'Doctor' discount." Eleven said with a wink.

"You sold a five year old your sonic screwdriver?" Rose asked incredulously.

"The TARDIS can make me another one. And Daisy really needed a proper one." Eleven said.

"But it's a sonic screwdriver!" Allison said.

"Is that even safe?" Jack asked.

"Of course! Five year olds always got a sonic screwdriver on Gallifrey." Ten said.

"And I taught her how to use it." Eleven said.

Just then, everyone jumped when a bunch of toy Daleks suddenly exploded in a ball of flames.

"Whoa!" Jack cried.

"Awesome!" Daisy exclaimed holding her new sonic screwdriver. The Doctors winced.

"Yeah, perfectly safe!" Jack said sarcastically. Then he did a double take upon looking back at the Doctors. Companions gone and in their place was a forgotten fez. Jack looked up just in time to see the Tenth Doctor duck inside the TARDIS.

"Doctors! Hey! No, no, no! Come back here!" Jack yelled running towards the dematerializing TARDIS. But he was too late. It disappeared into the time vortex.

"Come on!" Jack groaned standing where the TARDIS had been.

"Well. Never thought I'd say this. But Eureka just got more interesting." Henry laughed.

"Great..." Jack said as Allison wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS, the Eleventh Doctor took his new sonic screwdriver from the console. Seeing Clara look at him with her arms crossed.

"Shut up." He told her.

"Didn't say anything." Clara shook her head.

"But you thought something." Eleven said.

"What am I thinking now?" Clara grinned at him cheekily.

Eleven blushed,

"Shut up!"

"Anyway. We've got all of time and space. A brand new universe to explore. New old TARDIS. Four human companions that can regenerate like Time Lords and two Doctors." The Tenth Doctor pointed out.

"Where should we go?" Eleven asked. Rose, Rory, Clara and Amy shared similar grins.

"Set it to random, yeah?" Rose asked. The Doctors smiled at each other.

"Allonsy!"

"Geronimo!"

They set the coordinates and pulled the lever of the Time Rotor. But the Companions rolled their eyes when the Doctors began to argue.

"Okay seriously? Why say 'Geronimo'?"

"It's cool!"

"Just because you say it's cool, doesn't mean it is."

"Oh like wearing sand shoes with a pinstripe suit is cool."

"They're not sand shoes!"

"Oi! Shut it or I'll slap you both!" Amy yelled.

"Oh my stars..." Clara sighed.

"Somethings never change." Rory said to Rose.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Rose smiled.


End file.
